


Teen Wolves

by Valentine_Robberts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Beacon Hills High School, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hale Pack 2.0, Hunter Chris Argent, M/M, Multi, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, big pack, cousin alexander, except for laura and some random people, no one dies, selfmade character, things happen but not to bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_Robberts/pseuds/Valentine_Robberts
Summary: So this is my first fic, don't hate me. In this story Scott has a cousin, Alexander, who is going to live with him and his mom for a while and attend school. When stiles hangs on the roof the first night they are going to explore the woods looking for a body. As you know Scott get's bitten but he is not the only one.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Original Character(s), Chris Argent/Original Male Character(s), Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Peter Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 107





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the teen wolf characters or storylines but I did steal a part of the original lines to set the mood for the chapter. let me know what you think. Relationship tags are coming but there no relationships yet and I am still working on the matching.

Beacon Hills, crazy ass town if you ask me. I didn’t have any choice in the matter though when she send me to live with my aunt and her son. “It’s for the best.” she said “Maybe you’ll make some good friends.” she thought. What she wanted to say was “I don’t want you here.” or “make someone miserable over there.” But that’s my opinion, not that anyone cares about that. My name is Alexander Delgado and my aunt is the lovely nurse Melissa Delgado, but she is known as McCall. Don’t know why, because she divorced that idiot, but okay her choice.

“Honey what are you writing?” The McCall in question asked

“Oh, just some stuff I have to do before school starts.”

“That’s great that you pick stuff like that up on your own, I have to smack Scott on the head before he gets even an idea what to do.” She smiles

I know she is trying to be nice but I am to agitated at the moment to react without bitter.

“I thought that was Rafael’s thing.”

Her smile fades and she refocuses on the road

“I am sorry, that was mean and inappropriate.”

“No it’s alright, I know this is difficult for you and I wished that my sister could handle it on her own to make you feel safe and loved but I hope we get to be friends and that you’ll feel at home soon.”

“That’s a nice thing to say Melissa, thank you.”

“I mean it.”

“I do to.”

As soon as we parked in front of the house, Scott opened the door and rushed to the car. He pulled the passenger door open and dragged me out of the car.

“Dude! This is going to be so much fun, we can go to the bowling ally with Stiles and do movie nights on Thursday.” Scott screamed in my ear

“Dude! I’d like that very much but you are causing a ring in my ear.” I laughed

Scott is a good guy and very fun to hang with so that’s not going to be a problem.

“I’ll help you get your stuff upstairs, you’ll sleep in my room tonight because the paint is still drying in your new room.” He yelled while hauling two suitcases up the stairs

Melissa was smiling and brought one of my bags with her and put them down in the hallway.

“Dude, hurry up.”

I grabbed my last suitcase and drawing and writing bag and walked into the hallway before Melissa closed the door behind me. She showed my around the house a little but most of it i’d remembered from last time I was here. It was late and Melissa had an early shift so she went to bed. Scott led me to his room and showed me where everything was and then we got ready for bed until we heard a noice coming from outside.

“What was that?” I asked

“I don’t know.”

“Go look!”

“Dude, together, I am not dying alone.” Scott said and grabbed a bat off the chair in the corner

I rolled my eyes but went after him. When we looked on the porch there was no one there but a creaking sound changed that. Scott and I screamed and so did the guy hanging from the roof.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing!”

“You weren’t answering your phone! Why do you have a bat?”

“I thought you were a predator.”

“What! I know that it’s late but you gotta hear this.. Wait who are you?” Stiles asked me

“Whats a stiles?”

“i am Stiles, who are you?”

“Alexander.”

“Alright mystery Alexander.”

“He is my cousin.” Scott said

“Ahh, the crazy sister Delgado.”

“Stiles!” Scott growled

“It’s fine, go one with what you were saying.”

“Well, I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, there bringing every officer from the beacon department and even state police.”

“For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

Stiles started to slip but fell somewhat gracefully on the grass.

“A dead body?” I asked

“No a body of water, yes dumb ass a dead body.”

“You mean like, murdered?” Scott asked stopping me from saying something back

“Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties.”

“Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for.” I asked

“That’s the best part, they only found half.”

I had to repress the urge to puke and wasn’t even considering going but Scott dragged me back when Stiles said

“We’re going.”


	2. The other half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, enjoy chapter two. Alexander, Scott and stiles are going to the woods to look for the other half of the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

When we stopped the car in front of the ‘Beacon Hills Reserve, no entry after dark’ sign, I wanted to turn around and leave.

“No! This is a once in a lifetime experience, it already happened so no reason to feel weird.” Stiles said  
“What he means is that we are actually helping the police department and what we are doing is a good thing.” Scott tried  
“Fine, but if we haven't found anything half an hour from now, we are leaving.”

I am not dressed for a hike in the woods. Gym shorts and a wife beater are not for Beacon Hills fall temperatures. So I kept a pace while going through the trees, bushes, thorns, branches and wet leafs. After twenty minutes we still haven’t found the other half of the body.

“Stiles, I do not know you very well but take my word for it that you are not going to enjoy my company anymore if we don’t go back now.”  
“Aren’t you the light of the party.”

I took a step towards Stiles who ran away from me but fell on the carpet of leafs and mud. A dog, a scary fucking dog was barking up at Stiles. Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree.

“Hey dad, what are you doing here.” Stiles asked  
“Stiles.”  
“Yes?”  
“That’s my line.”  
“I just know you too well.”  
“Where is Scott?”  
“Who?”

The sheriff shined his flashlight into the woods.

“Scott! Are you out there?”

We stayed silent.

“It’s just me dad.”  
“Then you are going to be in double the trouble.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Stiles, you were listening to my radio. Again.”  
“And?”  
“And you are in the middle of the woods right after we got called into the woods for a search.”  
“I was trying to help.”

The sheriff huffed and grabbed Stiles by the neck and took him with him back to the patrol cars.

“Fuck, that was close.” I said  
“Come on, we better get back before the sheriff calls my mom to ask if I am there.”

We took the same bath back to car, we thought.

“Where are we?” I asked  
“I don’t know, the car should be here.”  
“Great.” I sighed before I heard something.  
“What was that?” Scott asked  
“I don’t know, let’s stay together alright.”

We took one step back and fell over something.

“Uhm Scott, what’s that.”  
“What?”  
“Shine a light.” I asked and Scott grabbed his phone and hovered over the ground.  
“It’s too dark.” Scott said before we heard something rustling in the bushes  
“What’s that.” I walked towards the bushes but couldn't see anything  
“Dude.”  
“What?”

I turned around and I saw Scott standing a couple of feet away from me looking to the ground. I walked towards him but I heard the rustling sound again so I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Scott, let’s go.”  
“We should call the sheriff.”  
“Why?” I started walking again and came up behind Scott  
“Omg, Scott! You could have said that you where looking at a body!.” I had to sit down on the mud because of the nauseous feeling overwhelming me  
“Half of the body, the other half!.”  
“Call the damn sheriff Scott!” I yelled before the rustling sound returned but now there was a low growl that came with it  
“Alexander, you do not have to growl at me.”  
“That wasn’t me.”

The growl came closer and the thing making the sound stepped on a branch that made us figure out where it was coming from. We looked up and there it was. This giant wolflike creature with blood red eyes and a hideous face stood there, in the mist of the woods, growling at us.

“You don’t have asthma anymore right?” I asked  
“Why?” Scott voice trembling  
“Run Scott, run!”

We started to run as fast as we can but it was an pathetic attempt. Within seconds the animal tackled Scott to the ground and grabbed me by the neck. There was a sting where the creature had hold of my neck and I felt liquid soaking up my wife beater. Blood. This was it, I am going to die. The pressure on my neck vanished and I fell on the ground. Scott yelled at me but the pain was deafening me but then a surge of adrenaline shot through me and I started running towards Scott. The creature let go of Scott hip and jumped over my head and ran deeper into the woods.

“Scott, Scott! Can you get up?”  
“I’m bleeding, you are bleeding.”  
“It’s going to be alright! Let’s go!”

I grabbed Scott and we stumbled back towards the car which was now ,weirdly, simple to find. Scott was panicking so I threw him on the backseat and got behind the wheel myself. Within ten minutes we parked in front of the house and we climbed through the window of Scott’s bedroom.

“We need to go the hospital and call the sheriff.” Scott started  
“No! Just wait a second okay. Take off your shirt.”

Scott started to pull up the hem of his shirt but there was nothing there. Just some dried blood.

“What the hell man.” I whispered  
“Let me look at your neck.”

Scott grabbed my shoulders and started to trace his fingers over my neck. I flinched but I realized that there was no pain, no wound, just some dried blood. 

“We didn’t dreamed that right?”  
“No, absolutely not Scott.”  
“I should call Stiles.”  
“No wait! Let’s talk to him tomorrow. I can’t handle him being all over us right now.”  
“He is my best friend.”  
“Tomorrow Scott!” I growled

We both jumped from the sound I made.

“Jeez dude, get a water bottle from the kitchen or something. Wet up that throat.”  
“Just go to sleep, we’ll call the sheriff in the morning.”  
“Fine, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”


	3. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school, meet Jackson and coach.

“Alex, you up?” Scott’s voice echos in my head and it’s so loud  
“Why are you shouting!”  
“Am not.”  
“Did you, did you make breakfast?” I sniffed in the air and a smell of simple eggs and bacon was hanging in the room  
“No, maybe my mom did.”

We walked downstairs but no one was there, but then I remembered Melissa telling us that she had an early shift. When there was no breakfast on the counter i walked towards the front door. With my hand on the door knob someone ringed the bell.

“Dude.”  
“Shut up.” 

I took a step back and then somebody was trying to open the door. 

“Alex.”  
“Scott, get behind me.”   
“I can take care of myself.”  
“Scott, we need to go upstairs, your the one closest to the stairs.”  
“Oh, yeah.”

Scott’s left foot hadn’t even touched the first stair before the rustling of the doorknob stopped.

“He’s gone.” Scott said  
“No shit.”  
“Let’s go get dressed for school, we can call the sheriff on the way over there.”  
“Fine.”

We got dressed, grabbed our bags and lacrosse sticks, what kind of stupid sport is that in Los Angeles we play basketball, but the team at Beacon Hills High was shitty to say at least so lacrosse was the best choice. Stiles was waiting for us on the parking lot.

“And?” Stiles asked  
“What?” Scott mumbled  
“Did you find the other half?”  
“We stumbled upon it, yes.” I quickly intervened before Scott could say anything else  
“You stumbled upon, how old are you, seventy three?”  
“We found the half Stiles, we can show you where it is.” Scott said enthusiastically   
“Cool! Where was it?”  
“Maybe you two can scream a little bit louder.”  
“That’s not the only thing, we’ve got bitten.”  
“Scott!”  
“You’ve got what?”  
“Bitten Stiles, well, Alexander actually got scratched.”  
“Show me!”  
“It’s gone! We checked each other last night and it healed!”  
“What was it?”  
“It looked like a wolf.”  
“That is not possible.”   
“And why is that Stiles.” I asked  
“Because, Red Forman, there haven't been wolves in Beacon Hills for over sixty years  
“Well maybe this one was making a detour through the woods.” I said, Stiles rolled his eyes at me  
“We are still going to the woods after school.” Stiles said  
“Yes.” Scott said  
“No! We’ll call your father and he can go take a look for himself.”  
“We are going to check if she is easy to find.”  
“Alex, we know where it is so we can show stiles, when we find her we will call the sheriff.”  
“Fine.”

Our conversation was cut short by a screeching tire sound followed by a silver Porsche. The driver had some terrible parking skills as he almost rammed Stiles jeep and my legs.

“Watch the paint job.” The pretty but anger overloaded teenager stated  
“You should get an appointment with the optician.” I said  
“Excuse me, what was that?”  
“Maybe even a hearing test.” I smiled 

Stiles and Scott bursted out laughing but the pretty stranger wasn’t having it.

“Don’t try me tough guy.”  
“I wasn’t even thinking about it.”  
“Stay away from me.”  
“Too bad.” i mumbled

He clenched his jaw and walked into the school. Damn, so much trouble.

“Look at you, making friends.” Stiles said  
“I am a likable person.”  
“Yeah sure, let’s go.”

The first class was English, the second was economics and the last two classes where Lacrosse. Easy day to start with.

“Welcome Delgado, you better be as good on the field as you are looking.” The coach said  
“Well, thank you coach.”  
“You are welcome kid, now, get your asses on the field.” The coach yelled 

We passed around a little, getting a hang of the sport itself but I was catching up really fast. It was when we started to do a little game when it became serious.

“McCall, Stilinski, Delgado and Danny. And then Jackson, Gwen, Pierce and.... Greenberg! Pay attention.”  
“This is going to be fun.” Scott said  
“Your cousin is totally gonna kill Jackson.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Look at him, he is al fired up and angry.” Stiles pointed at me   
“Stiles, just play the game.” I said  
“What the hell.” Stiles said  
“What?” Asked Scott  
“How can he hear me? He is like forty feet away from us.”  
“I don’t know, let’s play this game and get changed quickly so we can go to the body.”  
“O yeah, the body, almost forgot about that.”  
“Really?”  
“No.”


	4. The Hale house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins are trying to show Stiles the body, well, they were planning to.

“Alright alright alright.” Stiles mocked in McConaughey’s voice  
“Stiles.” I sighed  
“What? Let’s go, I want to see that body.”

I rolled my eyes but we stepped into Stiles his Jeep and drove off towards the woods. We walked towards the place where we saw the other half of the body but it wasn’t there anymore.

“Scott, Alexander, you were going to show me something.”  
“She was here Stiles.” I said  
“Well, not anymore, are you sure she was...”  
“This is private property.” A fourth voice mingled in our conversation 

A tall, pretty, black haired and green eyed man stood in the center of the woods, looking at us, tracking every move we make.

“Who are you?” I asked  
“Dude that’s Derek Hale.” Stiles whispered  
“You guys are not supposed to be here.”   
“We are just walking around a bit.” I smiled  
“Like I said, it’s private property.”  
“Then why does the sign say: no entry after dark? It’s three in the afternoon, suns’s shining.”  
“The area you are walking in, is private property, use your eyes.” Derek looked to a tree next to us

‘Private Property’ was written on a sign that was nailed in a tree

“You should make them bigger or easier to read, but we will be out of your hair.” I said and looked at Scott and Stiles and when I turned back the man was gone.

“Dude, you are getting yourself in so much trouble.” Stiles mumbles  
“Why? Who the hell is Derek Hale?”  
“He lives on his own in this giant house in the woods, he used to live there with his entire family but his parents found a huge house outside of Beacon Hills and took the family with them but Derek and his uncle wanted to stay.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s his childhood home, he didn’t want to leave that behind.”  
“What about his uncle?”  
“Oh, handsome like Derek, but crazy, he lives in an apartment in town.”  
“Sounds awesome.” I sighed  
“Do you smell that?” Scott asked  
“What?”  
“It’s blood I think.”  
“How do you smell that?” Stiles starts sniffing exaggeratedly   
“It’s coming from his house.”  
“Well, let’s find out if he is keeping the body there.” Stiles said  
“No! He just said that we aren’t supposed to be here, let’s wait until he leaves or something.” Scott said  
“Scott’s right.”  
“Of course.” Stiles huffed

After two hours the guy finally left his house and got into his car. So we went up to the house.

“What a beautiful house.” I said  
“Yeah, you wanna be locked in his basement? I don’t think so so lets look for the body.” Stiles said  
“He just left Stiles.”  
“Lets not take any chances.” Scott said  
“Where did you smell it Scott?”  
“In the front yard.”

We walked to his front yard and it looked like there was some digging recently.

“Fuck, that’s gross, I smell it too.” I said putting my arm in front of my nose  
“I still don’t smell anything but okay, lets dig.”

We started digging with our hand and one shovel we found standing against the porch. After a few minutes we reached a black plastic bag with some rope around it.

“Moment of truth.” I sighed  
“Open it Scott.” Stiles said  
“I am trying, it’s like a twenty double knot.” Scott said but quickly got it loose and opened the bag

The three of us screamed like girls when this giant wolf head was staring up at us, dead.

“Jesus, we were supposed to find a half of a body not a half of a wolf.” Stiles almost yells  
“What is that?” I asked picking up the rope which was covered in purple leaves  
“Look!” Scott said pointing at a purple flower further ahead

Stiles grabbed the flower and the rope was attached to the root. He pulled on it and it started to come out of the ground. It was circled around the shallow grave of the wolf, but as soon as Stiles finished the circle Scott yelled.

“What!” I yelled back

The wolf’s head was now gone and a human female head sat there in its place. It was the other half of the body, the half Scott and I found last night in the woods! 

“Why did Derek buried her in his backyard?” Scott asked  
“Why was she a wolf and now human?” Stiles asked  
“It’s time for us to call the sheriff now.”

And that is exactly what we did.


	5. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek get's arrested and Allison is new in town. Stiles does some research and the boys figure out what's happening. 
> 
> (I hate Victoria so she isn't in this story, she isn't dead but they are divorced.)

That evening, the sheriff and the rest of the police department arrived at the Hale house and arrested Derek. He looked at us the entire time, gave me the serious creeps. When they left towards the station, Stiles went home and Scott and I also left.

“Scott, are you alright?” I asked  
“He killed someone and buried her in his backyard, but first she was an wolf and then we unwrapped her and she was a human.”  
“It’s awful when you think about it, so don’t think about it.”  
“How can you say that?”  
“Because Scott, it happened, we were almost killed ourselves.”  
“I know but we are still here, she isn’t.”  
“Let’s go home, watch a movie and relax a bit yeah?”  
“Yeah, alright.”

As soon as we got home, we got dressed in something comfortable and went back downstairs. Melissa was making popcorn and we chose a silly comedy movie to watch. Step brothers with Will Ferrel and John C Reilly, I love that movie. When the movie was finished we said goodnight and went upstairs. Scott wanted to go over some notes for tomorrows lesson and we hadn’t found the time to make the bed in my new room so I slept with Scott one more night.

“Alex.”  
“Yeah?”   
“What do you think happened to her?”  
“I have know idea, the fact that she was an animal and somehow became human, I don’t think I want to.”  
“What do you think happened to us then?”  
“Scott, be happy that we didn’t catch a virus or a deadly bacteria.”  
“Alright, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Scott.”

The next morning the room was filled with an delicious aroma, again. I went downstairs but there wasn’t any breakfast, really Melissa, I should call protective services. I walked outside to grab the paper from the porch, the smell was stronger than inside the house. That moment I saw it, a happy family joined together at the dining room table with bacon, pancakes, eggs and orange juice. Across the street. Three houses down....

“Alex?”  
“Scott, do you smell that?”  
“What?”  
“Concentrate and take a whiff Scott.”

Scott closed his eyes and smelled into the air. When he opened his eyes he looked at me ,confused.

“Bacon, pancakes, eggs and orange juice?”  
“Yes, now, where does it come from?”  
“I don’t know?”  
“Scott, Jesus, pay attention.” I became irritated and pointed towards the house  
“What? That’s not possible.”  
“Look at the table, if you concentrate, you can even hear them chew.”  
“Omg Alex, how is this possible?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Boys! What are you doing outside? It’s fall in Beacon Hills Alexander, that means sweaters and coats.” Melissa said ushering us back inside  
“Sorry mom, we thought we saw something.”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
“Come on now.” Melissa said and then disappeared into the kitchen

Breakfast.

“Hey Scott, your phone is ringing.” I said  
“Where is it?”  
“Upstairs.”  
“Oh yeah I can hear it now.”

Scott ran upstairs and answered his phone, it was Stiles. I can hear him talking from the hallway, he found something. I went upstairs to properly hear the conversation.

“Werewolves?” Scott said when I entered  
“It’s the only explanation Scott, I have been up all night doing research.”  
“How do you even begin researching this?” I laughed  
“It’s called creativity, now listen both of you.” Stiles said

He rambled and rambled about full moons, fangs, heightened senses and blood lust. 

“Stiles, what are, vampires?” Scott said  
“No, Scotty, werewolves.”  
“How is that even possible?”  
“How is it possible that you guys can smell peoples breakfast when the serving is a hundred feet away?”  
“Stiles, you said something about the full moon, that is tomorrow.” I said  
“Yeah, I need to lock you guys up.”  
“What?” We said in union  
“I can only imagine that you guys will be agitated, aggressive even and like hell I’m gonna let you two out of my sight.”  
“We’ll talk about it.” I said  
“Stiles, we’ll meet you at school.”  
“Alrighty.” And Stiles hung up  
“What do you think?” Scott asked me, obviously scared  
“To be honest with you, I’m still not even sure that all of this will actually happen. But I am afraid that if we don’t lock ourselves up or let Stiles watch us, something will happen we can’t control.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
“It will be okay Scott, I promise.”

We grabbed our bags and drove to school and Stiles was waiting for us at the front door.

“Hello my wolves.” Stiles jokes  
“Stiles, I don’t think it’s normal that a couple of teens can turn into wolves so maybe don’t lay it out so much.” I said  
“Allow me to have some fun, you two are the cool ones.”  
“If I could, I happily gave it to you.” Scott said

A telephone went off and Scott and I covered our ears. Damn that’s loud. We looked around and saw a pretty, long legged, brown haired girl answering her phone. 

“Who is that?” Stiles asked  
“Allison, or so I heard the other person on the phone call her.” Scott smiled  
“Dude, your mouth is open.” I laughed  
“Screw you.” Scott pushed me red headed  
“She is pretty, but not so pretty as Lydia.” Stiles sighed  
“Pathetic” I said  
“Why? Who do you find attractive?”  
“Derek is pretty hot?”  
“You are gay!”  
“Is that a problem Stiles?” I turned to him with crooked brow  
“No, I didn’t mean that, Danny is gay.”  
“So?”  
“No nothing, I just mean that, I’ll shut up now.”  
“Yeah.” I laughed  
“She forgot her pen.” Scott said random  
“What?” I asked  
“She forgot her pen, do you have an extra pen?” Scott asked stiles  
“I need my pens.” Stiles said holding his bag tight to his chest  
“Here Scott, take mine, go save her.” I smiled

Scott grabbed my pen and walked towards the girl and handed her the pen. She smiled and was very thankful. Scott brought her over to us.

“This is Stiles, my best friend, and this is Alexander, my cousin.” Scott his grin is so wide that my cheeks hurt  
“Hello, my name is Allison, I’m new.”  
“So am I, we’ll survive.” I laughed  
“And I am very popular so stick with me and you’ll be accepted in no time.” Stiles said  
“Don’t fall for it.” I smiled  
“Can I ask you guys something?” Allison asked  
“Sure.” Scott beamed  
“Well my father and I just moved into town and I’m actually having a moving in party on Saturday for my old friends and new, would you three like to come?”  
“Absolutely.” Scott almost yelled  
“Great.” She smiled  
“We will be there too.” Stiles said smacking Scott on the shoulder  
“Awesome, it starts around six, my father is grilling that night so come with empty stomachs.”  
“That is great, i love grilling.” Stiles said  
“You are staying away from the fire Stiles.” Scott said  
“We are late for class, we’ll show you the way.” I said to Allison

At our fourth class that day Stiles received a message that Derek had escaped the holding cell.

“What!” Scott yelled  
“When they transferred him to another cell he got away.” Stiles sighed  
“Well I hope we don’t turn in full on wolves tomorrow because we will end up severed in half in his garden.” I said  
“Jeez man.” Stiles mumbled  
“We have to go to Lacrosse practice.” Scott said  
“Yeah, let’s go.”

Jackson was being an ass again, throwing everybody to the ground, tackling the smaller guys with his stick. Such an idiot. When coach ordered us to play two on two games, Danny and Scott formed a team and Jackson and I. He kept pushing me aside and stepping on my toes and I had enough.”

“Jackson, quit it alright? You are pushing your luck.” I sighed  
“Oh is that so? What are you going to do about it?” he laughed  
“Alexander, relax man, he is not worth it.” Scott said

I felt the anger boiling in my veins. It happened so fast I didn’t even realize coach grabbing my neck. Jackson was laying on the ground, crying in pain and holding onto his shoulder. I don’t feel so good.

“Alexander, dude, your eyes.” Stiles said holding me down  
“What?”  
“They are yellow, stop it!”  
“I am not doing anything.”  
“Take a breath.” Scott said  
“i am fine! Get off me!”

Scott flashed his eyes at me, a bright yellow color filled his original brown iris. Fucking hell, are my eyes looking like that as well. It weirdly helped me calm down.

“Are they normal again?” I asked  
“Yeah, all grey again.” Stiles said letting me go  
“I am sorry I don’t know what happened.”  
“Guys, don’t look but Derek is staring at us.” Stiles said but Scott immediately turned his head of course   
“Dude.” Stiles sighed

Derek’s glare was giving us the chills, the feeling I got from Scott flashing his eyes at me made me calm but Dereks gaze made me feel uneasy. But it felt the same. Omg now I get it.

“Scott, he is like us.” I whispered  
“What?”  
“Think about it, remember when I growled at you, you felt something right?”  
“Yes, a controlling feeling, made me feel uneasy but grounded or something.”  
“Exactly, I felt calm when you flashed your eyes but every time Derek looks at us it makes us feel uncomfortable.”  
“He probably killed that girl because she was a rival wolf or something.” Stiles said  
“Maybe, we have to stay away from him.” I said  
“What the hell do you think you were doing!” Coach yelled in my ear  
“He pushed me and I pushed back.”  
“His shoulder is dislocated you handsome psycho!”  
“I am sorry, but he will be fine right?”  
“Yes, eventually, you better hope he is fine when the game starts Tuesday!”  
“Of course he will be fine.” I said  
“Get to the showers you three lazy kids.”

That guy is so weird. I turned back to look if Derek was still there but he wasn’t. Maybe for the best.


	6. Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a full moon. They had a plan.

The next day Scott and I were so active, the energy was coming out at every occasion where it could. School was unbearable, we really wanted to go home but if this was real and a monthly thing we couldn’t stay at home every month. We are glad that Stiles is very helpful but him being as excited as we are makes everything more exciting so to say. When school was out we ran towards the car and sped home. Melissa had an evening shift so it was safe to be there. 

“Alright teen wolves, let’s hook you up.” Stiles smiled and grabbed this huge bag with chains and everything  
“Stiles, we feel fine, you can just close the door.” I said  
“You might feel fine now but maybe not in an hour.”  
“Stiles, it’s okay, chain us up.” Scott said  
“I don’t think it’s necessary.” I huffed but put my arms out  
“I have special neck color for you.”  
“Stiles, don’t even try.” I growled  
“I am just kidding.”

Stiles hooked us up to the radiator, it felt steady enough.

“And now what?” Scott asks  
“We wait?” Stiles said

And that’s what we did, waiting and waiting. But then the moon was shining directly trough the window. I thought it would effect us but nothing is happening.

“Well Stiles, unhook us, nothing is happening.” I said  
“Maybe we were running on adrenaline.” Scott sighed  
“Fine, I’ll get the key.”

But then something stung in my mouth.

“Fuck.” I mumbled  
“What?” Scott asked  
“Stiles wait.” I said  
“What is it?” Stiles asked standing in the room with the key in his hand

The feeling went further up my head. Everything was loud, everything hurt. I growled and trashed around the room. I felt teeth growing in my mouth, cutting my tongue. My hands were burning and when I looked down, my hands looked like claws, huge nails coming through the skin. I pulled on the chain, needing to get out of here. Five tugs and the bands fell off my wrists. I looked around the room, Scott broke his chains as well and looked at Stiles who quickly closed the door. We tried to open the door but something stopped us. We looked at each other and jumped out of the window. We ran into the woods, shedding my sweater and Scott’s hoodie and ran on all fours over fallen trees, little rivers and jumped over a huge tree stump. It feels amazing. We wrestled a little, growling and biting at each other. We came to a stop, I heard something. Scott growled and I knew I had to look behind me. Derek was standing there, he looked normal but his eyes were ocean blue. We were right, he is a werewolf.

He came at us but I wanted to play a little and pushed him down. A laugh echoed in the woods which made me look up and got pinned down after by Derek.

“What are you doing!” I growled  
“You two made me the most wanted man in the state.” He growled and flashed his eyes  
“You shouldn’t have killed her then.”  
“I didn’t kill my sister, but I am trying to find out who did.”  
“Your sister?” Scott said  
“And you idiots running around as annoying pups isn’t helping.”

Before I could answer the laugh returned, who was that. Red eyes appeared from behind some bushes. Fuck, the creature that did this to us. But he wasn’t a creature now, he was a man. And what kind of man, holy fuck he is hot.

“What is that I smell there?” The man growled  
“Who are you?” Scott asks  
“Peter?” Derek says full disbelieve  
“Well hello nephew, surprised to see me?”  
“No, but your eyes are surprising me.”  
“You like the color? Looks good on me huh?” The man directs his question to me  
“You killed Laura?”  
“I didn’t mean to, she was in full wolf form and I couldn’t smell it was her.”  
“You killed your own niece?” Scott asked  
“By accident, and then I bit the two of you.”  
“Thanks for that.” I mumbled

Derek let me go but had Peter pinned to the ground now.

“How could you!”  
“Derek, it was an accident, but she never wanted to be an alpha anyway, now we can build a pack again, our own pack.”

Derek wanted a pack, he needed it. He calmed himself down and let him go.

“Thank you.” Peter said adjusting his shirt

Scott and I looked at them intensely and started to run but Derek grabbed Scott and Peter straddled my back.

“Well now baby boy, don’t run away from daddy.” He whispered in my ear  
“Get off me!”  
“Alright, but the scent dripping from you is telling me that you like it.”  
“You are crazy.” I growled and flashed my eyes but I regretted that immediately 

Peter flashed his red eyes and growled hard. It went through heart and bone. I started to get the feeling again from earlier tonight, everything started to hurt and the animalistic side took over. Scott turned back as well and Peter laughed and Derek looked happy. Until he didn’t.

“Cover your eyes!” he yelled but we didn’t understand

A bright flash erupted from a tree. My vision was completely blurred and it hurts so much.

“Hunters, run!” Peter growled and grabbed me and Scott and pushed us forward

We run, run as fast as we can. We reached this field with a lot of trees and bushes. Coverage. Peter pushed us behind a bush and him and Derek took position behind a tree. The hunters came running but quickly stopped in the field. They know we are here. Omg we are going to die, again. We stayed as still as possible. After the stopped canvasing the field they left. Scott had to fucking sneeze.

“Stop.” This low voice spoke

The hunters stopped walking, hearts beating in our chests. I noticed we were human, when did we turn. I looked at the man who spoke. Damn he gorgeous as hell. I probably smelled like something again because Peter looked at me, smiling but a bit angry. Was he jealous? 

“Let’s go Argent, we lost them.” a smaller and younger guy said

They left, thank god.

“You are new in town?” Peter asked  
“My third night.”  
“Welcome to Beacon Hills.” He smiled

Derek brought Scott and me back to woods border so to speak.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow guys, now go to bed and don’t tell anyone.”  
“We have questions.” Scott said  
“I know, and you will get answers, tomorrow.”  
“Thank you Derek.” Scott said  
“We are sorry about your sister.” I tried  
“It was a mistake, but thanks.”  
“Goodnight.” We said and went home

“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How are you?”  
“Surprisingly fine.”  
“Me too.”  
“Maybe we can enjoy this, and we have to tell Stiles.”  
“Yeah, tomorrow.” I laughed when we found Stiles laying on Scott’s bed  
“We have a good friend.”  
“Yeah, thanks for being so kind to me Scott.”  
“Of course man.”  
“You take my bed, you have a date tomorrow with Allison.”  
“Omg the party!”  
“We’ll talk to Derek in the morning and go with Stiles to the party after showering and making you pretty.” I laughed  
“Yeah, great, I am nervous.”  
“Allison likes you man.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You like our “alpha”.”  
“Fuck no.”

Scott smiled and turned off the lights. I took a seat in the lounge chair and closed my eyes.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Derek pick up Scott and Alexander. Stiles and the boys are helping Allison get ready for the party and meet her father. Let the party begin, next chapter ;)

The next morning I was the first to wake up, terrible back pain. And there it was again, the rattling and the doorknob downstairs. I threw on some clothes, simple tank top and shorts and went downstairs. When I reached the door I had the same feeling as before, but now I could recognize the scent. Peter. I opened the door and there he was, looking fuckable in his v neck. 

“Well hello there baby.” He grinned  
“Hey.”  
“Can we come in?” Derek appeared from behind the car  
“Uhm, Stiles and Scott are still asleep, so is Scott’s mom.”  
“Wake up Scott and you can come with us.” Peter said  
“What about Stiles?”  
“Is he a werewolf darling?” Peter asked  
“No but he is our friend.”  
“It’s for the best we have this conversation with just the two of you.” Derek said

I looked at them, thinking over my options.

“Alexander?” Scott mumbled from upstairs  
“It’s Peter and Derek.” I said and he came running down the stairs in his underwear  
“Dude.” I simply said  
“What, I thought you were in trouble.”  
“How cute.” Peter huffed  
“We need to talk, remember?” Derek said  
“Yeah, we’ll get dressed and come with you.” I said

Scott and I got dressed and left a note for Stiles that he had to wait for us to get back.

“Ready?” I asked Scott  
“Ready dude.”  
“Alright boys, now come downstairs.” Peter whistled  
“Don’t do that.” I reacted on his dog joke

We got into Derek’s car and drove towards his house in the woods. 

“So pups, you have questions?” Peter said, flopping down on the couch  
“Yeah, how is this possible?” Scott began  
“We are born wolves, thats just that.” Derek started  
“And we know that the alpha alone can turn humans into werewolves but the body of the human can reject the bite so we have to be careful who we pick.” Peter continued  
“How?”  
“Healthy body, strong and young or weak, ill and timid. That’s the bite category, noting else. Turning someone who is too old, they’ll probably die.” Derek said  
“Cute is a bonus.” Peter winked at me

That man.

“How come you looked normal last night?” I asked Derek  
“We can learn you how to control the shift, make it easier and less painful.”  
“How?” Scott asked  
“That’s for later.”  
“And what now?” I asked  
“Those men from last night, they are hunters, they have been hunting werewolves as long as they exist probably.” Derek said  
“They have been hunting us, drove our family away to make it their home but Derek and I refused to leave but now we are outnumbered.” Peter growled  
“So you turned us into lap dogs to fight the hunters?” I said  
“No, we need a pack to survive, we are stronger with a pack.” Derek said  
“We have an agreement with Argent, we don’t turn kids and don’t kill for sport.”  
“You violated both Peter.” I laughed 

He came up to me and flashed his eyes. I whined, an actual whine escaped my throat.

“He broke his promise too, hunted down my sister and make them leave Beacon Hills. We are going to make an new agreement with the hunters and we need you boys to help with that.” Peter growled  
“Why would he break his promise?” Scott asked  
“We have to find that out as well.” Derek said  
“Do we have a choice?” I asked  
“Yes, but we highly recommend obeying.” Peter grinned  
“Of course.” Scott said  
“We have a party tonight, so no vigilante stuff tonight.” i said  
“Can you two be here at one tomorrow afternoon?” Derek asked  
“Sure.”  
“Now run home pups.” Peter said  
“What?” I asked  
“Run.”

Fucking man.

We ran, rand hard. Stiles was standing in the doorway.

“So how was it?” Stiles jumped  
“Weird, you wanna take over?” I asked  
“Yeah, if they would want me.”  
“We can ask tomorrow?” Scott said  
“I’ll join you tomorrow.”

It will be fun if Stiles was a werewolf as well. We went upstairs and watched a movie in Scott’s room and went over some lacrosse play statistics. i wonder how Jackson is doing.

“What is it?” Scott asked  
“What?”  
“You smell, funny.”  
“What does that mean?” Stiles asked  
“Kind of sad.”  
“Wow, it’s like mind reading but then with smelling emotions.” i said  
“What were you thinking about?”  
“Actually I was thinking about Jackson, I feel bad.”  
“I get it, but is a total ass head. No need to feel bad.” Scott said  
“Yeah I guess.”

It was around three in the afternoon when Allison called, asking if we are willing to help with decorating and getting started. Show time. Stiles showered downstairs and Scott and I took turns in the bathroom upstairs. Scott looked good, nice jeans, dress shirt and his hair was sitting good. He still needs to go to the hairdresser though. I didn’t look bad myself. Military brown hair cut, tank top, shirt, dress pants and leather shoes. She said it was a formal party so. Stiles on the other hand, he looked good but the game of thrones shirt threw me off. 

“Alexander, no drinking?” Melissa said  
“Of course not.” I smiled and she dangled the car keys in front of my eyes  
“Thanks.”  
“Have fun boys.”

We drove towards Allison’s house and parked on the other spot next to probably her fathers car.

“Ring the doorbell Scott.” I ushered him  
“Stop, you are making me nervous.” he giggled  
“Scott, just do it.” Stiles laughed

But then Allison opened the door. Laughing at us.

“I heard you guys from the garden.”  
“Scott was scared to ring the bell.” I laughed  
“Shut up.” Scott said  
“Come in you guys, thanks for willing to help me.”  
“Of course.” Stiles said  
“I will tell you where everything is and then we can decorate the living room and outside.”

They had a huge yard and a lovely sitting area around the grill. I would love to spend time here during the summer.

“Nice right?” Allison came up behind me  
“It’s amazing, you should build a pool there.” I pointed at the point in the yard before it went a bit downwards  
“We are going to, we start in two weeks, if you want to help?” she smiled  
“I might, I love to work with my hands.”  
“You need to stop flirting with her.” Stiles said  
“Allison, am I flirting with you?” I asked  
“I am sorry stiles, my eyes are set on someone else.” she looked over at Scott who was now tangled up in duct tape  
“And I am gay, remember.” I said to stiles  
“Good to know.” Allison said with mischief in her eyes

We threw all kinds of beverages in the cooler outside from the refrigerator in the kitchen. A beer, I really want one. Nobody saw right and when we leave it’s six hours later or something. I grabbed a cold one from the kitchen and simply removed the cap with my hand. Love being a werewolf. I took one big gulp. But then somebody threw the refrigerator door in front of my face shut.

“What do you think you are doing kid.”

Fuck, I stumbled backwards. Fuck, that’s the hunter from last night. The fear must be all over my face.  
“I am sorry, are you alright?” he came up to me but I took one big step further, didn’t he recognize me?  
“I am, I am sorry sir.” I mumbled

He smiled, that smile, it’s worse than Peters. So fucking beautiful. 

“Come on kid, I am not going to eat you.”

Too bad.

“I am sorry, you just scared me thats all.” I laughed, playing along  
“What are you drinking beer for”  
“For my thirst.”  
“Aren’t you like what sixteen?”  
“Seventeen, I just moved here so I had to redo a year. I turn eighteen next week.”  
“Still, underage.”  
“For alcohol.” I smiled  
“Dad?” Allison entered the kitchen and her father took a step away from me  
“Yeah honey.”  
“Don’t scare him, he offered to help us with the pool.”  
“Did he now?”  
“Yeah, but I might just screwed that up Ally, I was drinking beer.”  
“No no, you’ll pay my silence with helping me with the pool.” The man smiled

Scott and Stiles entered the kitchen and Scott almost started running but I looked at him, assuring him that it was okay. He visibly relaxed.

“Stiles, Scott this is my father, Christopher.”  
“Chris, please.” He held up his hands  
“We should hurry, the first guests will come in a minute.”

I finished my beer in one sip and threw the bottle out.

“Impressive.” Chris said  
“Thanks, it’s one of my many talents.”  
“I am sure.”

I walked out of the kitchen and directly outside. I some needed air.


	8. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter the party. They all have a great time. Chris and Alex talk and argue. We find out more about Alex his past and we cry. But just once, men don't cry (twice a day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying myself so much writing this story! Feedback is always appreciated. :)

It was fall, and cold, and I forgot to bring a coat. Could poke someone’s eyes out with my nipples. But it was refreshing. How is this all possible? Hunters who hunt supernatural wolves, werewolves them self, all the trouble around it. 

“May I offer you a jacket?” A low grumble voice created a small cloud in the air  
“Thanks.” I turned around to Chris, he wore a thick leather jacket from Harley Davidson and a thick sweater underneath it. He smiled at me having no clue what that smile did to me. He handed me another Harley jacket  
“Where are you from?”  
“LA.” I laughed  
“Ah yeah, big difference in temperature.”  
“Fuck yeah, my warmest coat is a windbreaker from north face.”  
“Then you might want to get a new wardrobe, winters are also cold here.”  
“It’s California right, why isn’t it warm here.”  
“We are up north Alex, fall and winter are colder than in the south.”  
“Thanks, I figured that.” I huffed and he smiled  
“Mind helping me turning on the grill?”  
“Of course not.”

I walked with him over to the sitting area, the grill was electric so I had nothing to do. Why ask me?

“So, Allison likes you.”  
“I sure hope so, we have 3 more years together.” I laughed  
“Don’t be to friendly, no boyfriends until she settles in.”  
“I am no match to Scott.”  
“You sure about that?” He looked at me, frowning, even with a frown he is handsome  
“Yeah, and the fact that I am gay settles it.”  
“Well then, one boy who doesn’t need to fear me.”  
“But I definitely fear you.” I said cursing to myself that I said it out loud  
“Why is that.”  
“You don’t strike me a man that’s easy to get rid off in a chase.” Alexander shut up!  
“Oh that’s right, I always get what I want.” he grinned and opened the door  
“Come on, I’ll go grab the food, you warm up and no more beer okay?”  
“Sure Mr Argent.”  
“Chris, if that’s alright.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Come on.”

I brushed past him and he smelled so good. I don’t know if it’s because I am a werewolf now but the scent was intoxicating. It smelled almost too good. Was this what arousal smelled like? Nah I don’t know what I am talking about, really need those werwolf lessons. The scent was stuck in the leather jacket I wore but only now I was able to smell it.

“Alexander, where the hell where you?” Scott ran up to me smelling like beer  
“Why are you drinking?”  
“I wanted to come tell you, the beer doesn’t effect me at all.”  
“What?”  
“It’s like I am drinking lemonade, the taste is there but I feel nothing.”  
“Well if that has anything to do with the werewolf thing, I want out.”  
“One thing to add to the list for questions tomorrow.”  
“So you and Allisons father?” Stiles walked up to us and made kiss faces  
“Stiles, don’t start.”  
“What are you boys talking about?” Allison said walking up to us  
“Oh just the crush that Alexand..” Stiles began but he couldn’t finish his sentence because I hit him  
“Ouch dude, that’s gonna leave a bruise.”  
“Shut up Stiles.”  
“Play nice boys.” Chris said  
“Do you like nice boys Chris? Or you like bad ones?” Stiles asked, obviously a bit drunk or just stupid  
“For the sake of my authority status, I will not answer that question.” Chris winked

Kill me now.

“Interesting.” Stiles smiled  
“Scott make sure he doesn’t drink anymore beer, otherwise I will put a lock on my refrigerator next time.”  
“Next time?” I asked  
“Yeah if you do a good job and we finish the pool in time, Allison wanted to throw a small pool party.” He smiled  
“You better do a good job boy.” Scott joked  
“So you can look at my daughter in a bikini?”  
“No, that is not what I meant sir.” Scott shivered  
“I am messing with you, but don’t make me angry.” Chris smiled but sounded serious  
“No sir.” Scott said and walked away after Allison who looked at Scott apologetic  
“Allison, I am outside, grilling, shout if you need me.” Chris said and left for the sliding doors  
“Sure dad.”

After half an hour, everybody who Allison and her father invited arrived and got a tour through the huge house. Chris brought back burgers and hotdogs for everybody to eat and when the evening progressed we gathered outside around the fire pit that was in the middle of the seating area. It was dark but the fire illuminated our surroundings and little pieces of wood flew in the air, still burning, making it a fairytale like evening. We talked, laughed, drank and ate until eleven and went back inside. Most of the guests made their leave then and some people ,including us, stayed for more drinks.

“I’d say that this party was a success?” Allison said  
“Absolutely honey, you did a good job.” Chris hugged her and kissed her temple, it was bittersweet to look at. They probably went through a lot of trouble to get here but are happy that they did. It made me think about my mom, I wonder how she is doing. Maybe I should call her tomorrow.

“Are you okay Alex?” Scott reached over  
“Yeah, thank you, I am going outside for bit.”

It was proper cold now but then it was already midnight. A beanie was pulled over my buzz cut, followed by a scarf. The scent was beginning to get familiar now.

“Thank you.”  
“Are you alright?” Chris asked  
“Yeah, just happy to get to know all of you, making me feel welcome.”  
“What did you went through kid?”  
“Abusive father, addicted mother, she sent me to Melissa, my aunt. I don’t know why I am telling you but looking at you and Allison... It made me feel happy to get to know everybody in this town but it made me sad that I couldn’t have that in my own town, in my own home.”  
“Oh kid, I am sorry. I am sure that your mother did what she thought was best for you.”  
“Everybody keeps saying that but my opinion is never listened to.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” He started but I cut him off  
“I know, I think we better leave now, it’s late and Scott and I have an appointment tomorrow.”

I pulled the beanie from my head and unwrapped the scarf and laid them on the table in the hallway. Said my goodbye’s to everyone and took Scott and Stiles with me. 

“Are you okay dude?” Stiles asked  
“Yeah I am fine Stiles, should I drop you off at home or are you coming with us?”  
“I want to come with you guys tomorrow when you are going to meet them so it’s more convened if I stay with you guys.”  
“Like they are going to bite you.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You’re slim, weak and loud.”  
“Hey, that’s enough Alex.” Scott said and opened the car door to get in  
“What? It’s not like I am lying, they’d never want a sissy boy in their pack.”  
“Well they bit a gay asshole so I think the odds are in my favor.” Stiles yelled  
“Boys, are you alright?” Chris stood in the door opening  
“We are fine, thank you Chris.” i said  
“Get in the car and bring us home Alex.” Scott said  
“Fine, but don’t start if they don’t want to meet him tomorrow.” I said angrily and looked at Chris who was looking at me with sad eyes  
“Goodnight mr. Argent, again, it was a great evening.” Stiles said and stepped in the back of the car  
“Until next time Stiles.” he nodded  
“Thanks sir, we can lent a hand as well when you start with the pool, so you know.” Scott said and closed his door  
“Are you still willing to help?” He asked me  
“Go back inside mr. Argent, it’s cold out.” I said and stepped into the car and drove off

When I parked the car I stopped stiles before getting in.

“I am sorry Stiles, something upset me and I took it out on you and that was not nice.” I said  
“You sound like a explanation script.” Stiles said  
“What?”  
“I have been to therapy when my mom died Alex, I know what they tell you when you have to explain yourself to someone when you made them upset or angry.”  
“Stiles, I mean it, I am just not good with explaining it in my own words.”  
“O but I except your apology, but if you ever wanna talk to me, I am all ears.”  
“Thank you Stiles, that means a lot.”  
“Now let’s go, were presenting him tomorrow.” Scott smiled  
“That sounds like he is ready to be courted.” I laughed  
“Just go inside.” Scott said and we went inside and went upstairs

There was a note on the table with my name.

‘Dear Alex,

I hope that you are making yourself comfortable here, I will do my best to help with that in any way. When your mother called if I wanted to take you in there was no second of doubt. She loves you but doesn’t know how to show it and how to act on it, but I do, I hope. I ordered a sketching desk the day that you came to live with us because I know you love to draw and write. It’s in your room, and so is your new bed and closet. If you want a tv you have to get a job because I can’t afford it but maybe you’ll just do with a desk. I love you Alexander and I hope you will stay here until you all go to college, but it will always be your choice.

Enjoy the desk and I will see you boys for breakfast because I am working tonight,

Kisses, Melissa.’

The tears are falling on the bottom of the letter. Fuck I am crying.

“Dude, my mom is the best.” Scott said and hugged me  
“Your mother is the best.” I said and hugged him back

I went upstairs and opened the door, this beautiful mahogany desk was standing next to my bed. The tears almost came back but I am a man, we don’t cry twice a day. I grabbed my drawing bag and writing books and laid them across the desk. The desk was tilt-able and there was a border you could move up and down the desk to support the papers from sliding off. This is the best gift ever.

“Happy?” Scott asked entering my room  
“Beyond happy.”  
“You should make breakfast for her tomorrow.”  
“I was thinking that as well.”  
“And for us?” Stiles asked  
“Sure.”  
“Goodnight, brother.” Scott said and it hit me, no, no crying  
“Goodnight brother.”  
“Goodnight Alexander Argent, it sound good man.” Stiles said  
“Shut up Stiles.” I laughed and closed my door

O shit, I was still wearing his jacket. I hope he doesn’t think I stole it or that he is missing it now. I was unreasonable to him so I might have to go there tomorrow as well. Well, now I am going to sleep. Fucking tired but happy.


	9. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander makes breakfast and goes out for grocery shopping next. Chris spots him and so does Peter.

As soon as I woke up in my new bed and in my new room I took a minute to appreciate the desk again. It is a very beautiful gift, but also very expensive. Better start making breakfast now. I went downstairs and grabbed some eggs and bread and made egg in a hole. After ten minutes I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and then three tired faces in the entryway. 

“Good morning.” I laughed  
“Morning, mom.” Scott said to me  
“Hey!” Melissa hit him softly on the head  
“Who are you? You never make breakfast.” He laughed  
“Sit down.” I said and presented three plates with egg in a hole, bacon and some mango slices  
“This look amazing.” Stiles said and went for it  
“Thank you Alexander.” Melissa smiled  
“No, thank you, that gift is too much so I will be making breakfast every Sunday for the next three years.” I laughed  
“You deserve a place to be happy.”  
“I'm already happy, but thank you.” I kissed her cheek and sat down myself  
“Do you have orange juice?” Stiles said with his mouth full so I smacked his cheek with the newspaper  
“No, I don’t, there weren’t any so I will take them with me when I go grocery shopping.” I said  
“How much do you need?” Melissa asked and started to take out her wallet  
“No no, I’ll do the grocery’s this week and then I will pay for breakfast every Sunday.”  
“Don’t be crazy, you are living with me not the other way around.”  
“Yeah and you just got a extra kid to take care of so this is my way to play my part so to speak.”  
“That’s very sweet but.” She began but I cut her off  
“No Melissa, please.”  
“Just this once.”  
“And every Sunday.” I whispered 

After breakfast Stiles and Melissa are doing the dishes and Scott came up to me in the living room.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Scott asked  
“Sure.”  
“Could you buy something for me?”  
“Yes of course, what do you need?”  
“Don’t laugh at me.”  
“Why would I Scott, get out with it.”  
“Condoms.”  
“What?”  
“You know what they are?” He said agitated  
“Dude, you just met her two days ago.” I laughed  
“No dude, it’s just for..”  
“Jacking off?” I laughed harder  
“No! It’s just for the future, I hope.”  
“I am just messing with you, it’s always handy to have them around.” I winked  
“Thank you.”  
“O Scott.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Make sure you clean the shower then.” I laughed and dodged a fist that was pointing at my face

I went upstairs and got dressed and threw Chris his leather jacket on, I will return it, later. I stepped in the car with a list and tried to call my mother on the way to the supermarket but it went straight to voicemail. I’ll try again later. I parked and grabbed a cart and started in the first aisle. I needed some simple things, most of the groceries were already in the house because Melissa did some shopping before she picked me up from the airport. I forgot my shaving kit so a razor and my favorite shaving cream would be nice so I grabbed in from the shelf. The next aisle was shampoo and stuff, I went to the hairdresser before I came here and let her replace my curls for a clean military buzz cut. Shampoo was the only thing I needed right now so I grabbed a bottle. Then Scott’s condoms, what size would he want? Gross. I grabbed a normal size package and xl strong ones. 

“Planning a fun night?”

No, this is not happening.

“Hey Chris, this is for Scott.” I said and the terror appeared in his face, o fuck, Allison and Scott  
“I am sorry, they are for general use.” I laughed  
“It was an out of line question, but don’t give me a heart attack in return.” He smiled  
“I would never.”  
“I am sorry about last night, you were totally right and shouldn’t have made assumptions.” He said  
“No I am sorry Chris, I was quickly offended about nothing.”  
“It wasn’t nothing, not to you anyway.”  
“It’s alright, really.”  
“Alright.”  
“I will be there to help with the pool, I wouldn’t want to miss that party.” I said  
“Great, if it’s okay, I want to start next weekend.”  
“Sure, I’ll ask Scott and Stiles.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Oh wait, I am still wearing your jacket, I forgot last night.” I started to take it off but his strong hand landed on me shoulder  
“Keep it.”  
“I couldn’t”  
“Then keep it for the time being, I don’t want you to get sick on your way back home.”  
“Fine, thank you.”  
“You are welcome, I better get a move on otherwise my daughter is going to be grumpy when she wakes up and there is no breakfast  
“Lucky her.” I smiled and he opened his mouth but bit his lip and just smiled  
“I’ll see you Tuesday.” Chris said  
“What?”  
“Allison and I are coming to the lacrosse game.”  
“To watch us lose?” I laughed  
“Why is that?”  
“Jackson got hurt, he is the star player so we will be bad.”  
“Ah well, we’re still coming.” He smiled  
“Of course you are.” I smiled  
“Goodbye Alexander.”  
“Bye Chris.”

I grabbed some candy for in my room and a six pack water and beer and left for the register. The lady was looking me over and smiled. That’s more disgusting than visualizing Scott and Allison having sex.

“Big plans sugar?” She asked, licking her lips  
“Ah you found them baby.” Peter’s breath was at the back of my neck  
“Peter?” I turned around  
“I’ve got the strawberry’s.” He smiled and kissed my neck

The lady was probably vomiting inside of her mouth right now but scanned everything, and didn’t even ask for my id. Awesome. I paid and grabbed my stuff and look behind me in the line and Chris was looking at me. Sad bright blue eyes were looking at me but he was smiling anyway, to be polite I guess. I wanted to say something but Peter’s hand was pushing me towards the door.

“You are welcome.” He said  
“You made that woman sick and assaulted a minor.” I said and walked towards the car  
“You are seventeen, you can give consent and if everybody could smell you like I can, that’s consent enough.”  
“A body gives a natural response to sexual actions, consent has nothing to so with that, yes or no does.”  
“Ah you found it sexual?” He smiled

Fucker.

“What are you doing here Peter?”  
“We have an appointment right?”  
“Not yet, I have to get back home.”  
“I’ll go with you then.” he said and before I knew it he was in the passenger seat, this man, I stepped into the car and placed my bag on his lap and drove off  
“You figured out that the man behind you was Chris Argent right? The hunter from that family who has drove mine away? The man you were publicly flirting with and dripping for in the condom aisle.”  
“Jesus Peter, take a breath.”  
“Should I remind you that you are a werewolf, the thing he hunts?”  
“He didn’t recognize me last night so I don’t see the harm in it.”  
“Last night? What are you talking about.”  
“We had a party remember, I told you guys about it.”  
“Not that is was at Argents house.”  
“I didn’t know Allison’s father was the man who chased you in the woods.”  
“Us, he chased us boy.”  
“He didn’t recognize us!”  
“Yet!”  
“Fine.”

I parked in front of the house and grabbed the bag and walked towards the door.

“Get Scott and come back, we are leaving right away.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
“Peter, we will meet you at the house.”  
“Alexander, you will come back right away.” Peter growled and a shiver went down my spine  
“Fine, just wait here.” I walked inside the house and took the bag upstairs with me and opened Scott’s door  
“Dude, peter is here, we need to go.” I said and walked to my room and placed the bag inside but grabbed Scott’s condoms and walked back to his room and threw them at him  
“Thanks, let me get some money.”  
“No need, let’s go.”  
“We were supposed to meet them there right?”  
“He was at the supermarket.”  
“Ah, come Stiles!” Scott yelled towards the bathroom door  
“I am already downstairs.” Stiles said

Peter was talking to Melissa and Scott and I circled around her immediately.

“Boys, you are going with Peter?” She asked  
“Yeah.” I said  
“We are working with the high school to optimize the lacrosse program.” Peter lied easily to Melissa  
“How amazing.”  
“We will be going now.” Scott said and kissed her on the cheek and ushered Peter to the car  
“We’ll call on the way back.” I said and got on the backseat letting Scott drive

Stiles wanted to enter the other side of me but Peter stopped him.

“You are coming?” he asked  
“He is coming.” I said  
“Sit up front then boy.” Peter said and Stiles hurried to the passenger seat and Peter slid in next to me and laid his hand on my leg  
“Peter, don’t start.” I said and brushed his arm away  
“Spoil sport, so Stiles, you wanna be a werewolf?”  
“Uhm yeah I think so.” he said  
“I don’t think you want that.”  
“Why?” I asked  
“Stiles, your heartbeat went up when you said; Yeah.”  
“So?” Scott asked  
“He is not sure, he is scared, unsure of what to do. He doesn’t want to miss out but he is not ready to make a decision about it.”  
“Would you offer him?” I asked  
“Yes, when he is ready.”  
“Thank god, I had doubts since last night.”  
“Stiles, if you want it, it’s yours, if you want to wait that is fine. If you decide that you don’t want it, thats fine as well.” Peter said and he sounded nice and sincere  
“And you won’t kill him for knowing.” Scott asked  
“No Scott, but Stiles, if I find out that you told anyone, I will rip out your throat.” He calmly said  
“I’ll never tell anyone Peter.” Stiles said  
“Good, take the next right Scott, it’ll get us there faster.”


	10. The Hale vs Argent story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go with Peter towards Derek's place and find out what caused the Hale family to leave and got some lessons on how to be a werewolf.

Scott parked the car in front of Derek’s house and we got out. Derek was sitting on the porch reading a book. It’s a weird sighting, a werewolf just casually reading a book on his porch.

“Why did your bring the other one?” Derek asks, not even looking away from the book  
“For fun, I am the fun one.” Stiles said  
“Sure.” He closed the book and stood from his chair  
“Derek, you will never guess where these boys went last night.” Peter said  
“You had a party right?” He said  
“Yes, they were at a party, at Christopher Argents place.”  
“What?”  
“We didn’t know he was her father!” I said  
“And when you saw him you didn’t thought; o maybe we should leave?”  
“He didn’t recognize us, we didn’t see the harm in it.” Scott said  
“Wait, I didn’t know that.” Stiles said  
“Yeah we forgot to tell.”  
“Great, now I feel all left out.”  
“You can make up your mind Stiles, I will bite you here and now.”  
“No no, thanks.”

Derek was pacing in front of us.

“Don’t you guys see the danger here? They are hunters, they hunt what we are and being friends with one of them is not helping!” Derek growled  
“They want this town for them self, every rogue wolf that sets foot in those woods gets killed.” Peter said  
“Well, we aren’t rogue wolves, we live here, and we haven’t done anything.” I started to lose my patience, whats so fucking wrong with being friends with them if they don’t know who we are  
“When he finds out, he will kill you.” Derek intervened  
“Why hasn’t he killed you two then?”  
“Like I already said, we had a deal, we broke it because they did and as soon as thew find out that you two are werewolves we are all going to die.” Peter began  
“You have a lot of faith in them that they will kill you, you are stronger than five humans combined, maybe you should have a little more faith in yourself then in them.” I said  
“Why are you so naive, it’s just the four of us now, if they come after us we are dead. It’s an entire family Alexander, they all live in Beacon Hills and now that Christopher has returned since years and now brought his hunter in training with him we are screwed.” Derek yelled

Chris was from Beacon Hills? They acted like they have never been here before.

“Realization is setting in.” Peter sighed  
“Peter, Allison is tall but all bone, no way she is a hunter.” I huffed  
“When she turns eighteen, they are going to tie her to a chair and make her escape by herself.”  
“What?” Scott was panicking  
“It’s their training method, when the son or daughter turns eighteen, they tie them to a chair and make them escape and time it. The woman are trained to defend themselves and then how to lead the family and how to make the difficult decisions. The sons are trained like soldiers, how to kill without mercy and how to protect the humans from the monsters.” Derek told us like he had seen it happen or heard about it from them

“We were just a loving family, a big one, but not everybody was a werewolf. We made a deal with the Argents when more werewolves were born in our family in order to protect them and not seen as lone wolves or dangerous. But over the years more and more packs traveled through the area and besides it being our territory they wanted to stay and made trouble went they didn’t want to leave. The Argents made sure that they did leave but crossed a line when they killed one of ours by accident they say. The bitch who killed the son of my cousin stood there, smiling, reading an apology from a letter and walked away as soon as she was finished. The Argents made her leave Beacon Hills but made our family leave to. My sister and Dereks mother Talia didn’t want anymore trouble or loss so they left, bought a giant mansion in the next town over. She wanted us to come with but this is our house, we’ve been here longer than anyone including the Argents. We are not leaving.” Peter is a weird man and kind of creepy but he was sincere while telling us the story, I feel kind of bad for them

“We understand Peter, we will be careful with them but she is in our class, she is a friend now and maybe she will never learn how to hunt.” I said  
“And why is that?”  
“Because she was so happy last night that the party was a success, when her father hugged her I felt the pressure float away from her. The happy but sad smell went away and replaced itself with pure happiness. And no, I am not sure what I smelled because I don’t know a thing about being a werewolf but it just is. I think he brought her back because this is a safe place now.”  
“Now because my entire family has been driven away!”  
“For them Peter, maybe now they feel it’s a safe place for them!.”  
“Oh boohoo, you are not trying to tell me that you feel bad for those people and not for us.”  
“Peter, maybe Chris never had anything to do with any of it.” Scott said  
“His sister killed my cousin’s boy, and she laughed about it.” 

The woods fell silent once again except for the birds.

“And why is that his fault?” I asked  
“You don’t see it Alex, but it’s what they do.” Derek answered  
“Yeah, and you kill family to become alpha’s and bite teenagers who are walking in the woods, it’s what you do.”  
“Fine, but don’t come crawling back to us when they don’t exceed your expectations.” Peter growled and went in to the house and slammed the door shut  
“Please guys, just put yourselves in our shoes and try to understand why we need a pack and why we need you to be careful.” Derek said  
“We will, but we need some guidance, we don’t know what we are up against except for some stuff Stiles figured out.” Scott said and Derek nodded and took Scott and Stiles into the living room

I didn’t hear Peter anywhere so I took the liberty to take a look upstairs. The house was beautiful like I said but it was also huge, the first floor had eight bedrooms and four bathrooms and the second floor had all the grown ups bedrooms. Four of them with ensuite’s. I went back to the first floor and saw that every door had a name on it but there was one door with the plaque removed. I went in and it was a boy’s room, all navy blue with action figures on the floor. A writing on the wall that said; Alpha, beta, omega. What a fun thing to put on a kid’s wall.

“He was eight.” Peter said and I jumped  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Are you?”  
“Of course, no one should should miss their child. And no boy or girl should be killed.”  
“Then why don’t you get it?”  
“I do get it, but you are raised different than anyone else, and so did the Argents. What kind of family puts the rang order on the wall of their kids.”  
“It’s a mantra, it helps the kids to control their shifts. We teach them.”  
“And other parents tie their kids to a chair to teach them how to protect them selves and others.”  
“And why is it that what they do better than that we do?”  
“I didn’t say that, I am just pointing out that both of you have different tactics how to raise and protect your children. That’s why I am not convinced that they are the bad guys, but that doesn’t mean that I am convinced that you are.”

Peter hummed but I think he trying to understand what I am saying.

“Alright, but you promised that you guys would be careful. Please be, no need for more child funerals.”  
“How sweet.” I smiled

We walked back downstairs and Scott was standing in the living room in wolf form. 

“I might have made him angry.” Derek said rubbing his head  
“How do we get him to turn back?” I asked while Stiles was hiding behind Derek  
“We find the thing that brings him back, anger, pain, love, his mother, Allison.” Peter rambled and when he said Allison Scott turned around and growled at Peter  
“Wait Scott, think about Allison, the way she looks, how she smells, what she sounds like.” Peter tried and Scott calmed down a bit and after a couple of seconds he was back to himself  
“Well, you found your pathetic anchor.” Derek rolled his eyes  
“When you growled at us the night of the full moon, it made us turn, how does that work?” I asked Peter  
“An alpha is the leader, and when the leader needs you you obey. In order to obey you need to turn because a normal human mind has a own way of thinking.”  
“So you are taking our free will?”  
“Not if you listen.” 

Peter told us about how to recognize scents and how to remember them. And that every individual had his own scent of happiness, lust, fear and anger. Those scents go into subcategory’s as well like excited and tired. But he told us that you can smell death as well, like when somebody is dead but also if somebody is dying from cancer or has an internal bleeding. It takes most wolves a couple of years to recognize each scent but it gets easier every time. 

“We should go, it’s getting late.” I said  
“We will see you guys later.” Derek said and closed the door behind us  
“Well, that was a lot. Bring me home?” Stiles huffed  
“Sure Stiles.” Scott laughed and got behind the wheel

I got in myself and looked behind me and Peter was standing on the porch, smiling, not being creepy this time. I need some serious sleep for all of this information to stick.


	11. Monday, what else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday being Monday, even in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

The next morning I slept through my alarm, great. Where is Scott, why didn’t he wake me.

“Scott?” I yelled

Nothing, so I called him.

‘Dude where are you?’ Scott began  
‘Slept through my alarm, why didn’t you wake me?’  
‘I was up at six, went for a run and went straight to the lacrosse field to practice for tomorrow.’  
‘How model student like of you.’  
‘Are you coming?’  
‘Yeah but cover for me with Harris would you?’  
‘Of course, hurry up.’

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I grabbed my backpack and went outside. Melissa has the car and Scott ran to school so I stole his bike. Within ten minutes I stashed the bike in a rack and ran inside to the classroom.

“Mr Delgado, how was your doctors appointment?” Harris asked  
“Very good, thank you.”  
“Ah, great, another liar.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“McCall said you had a appointment with the principal.” He smiled

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the desk and hit Scott across the head.

“Because this is your first time I will be merciful and don’t make you go to detention.”  
“Thank you Mr Harris.”  
“But you are not aloud to play your little game of lacrosse tomorrow.”  
“What? Please sir, I will go to detention for as long as you like.”  
“Nah I like this way better, consider yourself warned.” He laughed and omg what an asshole  
“We weren’t going to win anyway.” Stiles whispered  
“Shut up Stiles.” I hit him too  
“Mr Delgado as much as I don’t like your friends if you hit them one more time I will make sure you never play a single sport here on school grounds.”  
“Sorry sir.”

I grabbed my drawing kit and started to draw some birds, boats, skulls. What kind of lesson are we following again?

“Alex, look.” Stiles said and pointed towards the window and the sheriff and his deputy were walking across the yard  
“Settle down everyone, they are just doing their job.”  
“We need to figure out why they are here.” Scott said  
“Can I go to the bathroom sir?” I asked  
“Sure.”  
“Thanks.”

I walked out of the classroom and went to the school entry and saw them walking after the principal. When they got in I heard them talk about Laura Hale and that the evidence against Derek wasn’t holding up because of the way she was killed. They found wolf hairs on her body, no shit, so they have now reason to believe she wasn’t killed by man but by animal. Derek is no longer a suspect...  
Well, he didn’t do it but Peter did, now they are going to be hunting wolves at night whilst there aren’t any wolves. Well we are here. The bell rang and I went back to the classroom but Stiles and Scott met me half way with my stuff in hand.

“And?” Scott asked  
“Derek is not an suspect anymore, no human is, they found a wolf hair on the body and because the way she was killed matches that of a wolf they are going hunting now.”  
“How fun.” Stiles said

The rest of the day was uneventful, boring even. Never knew I wanted something bad to happen to have a good day. Scares me to be honest, so I gave Scott the bike keys and went for a walk through town. Then I found a bench in the park with my name on it and took a seat and grabbed my drawing kit again. It was cold out but a sweater and Chris his leather jacket kept me warm. I started to draw the park, the people, the buildings, the chewing gum on the sidewalk and the cute boy walking into the supermarket. Who is that? If he goes to Beacon High he is new. I sketched the bell tower and the rose bushes around it before I smelled something. It was Derek. I looked towards the supermarket and saw Derek and the cutie together, walking to Derek’s car. Well there is tomorrow to worry about that. I went home and drew myself a bath, Scott was hanging out Stiles and Allison at the bowling ally so I took my time. When Melissa got home she made spaghetti for me.

“Where is Scott?” She asked  
“At the bowling ally, he’s with Stiles and Allison.”  
“You didn’t want to join them?”  
“I didn’t feel so good this afternoon so I took some me time.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Fine, just adjusting I think.”  
“Have you tried calling your mother?”  
“Yeah, it went to voicemail, I should try again later.”  
“Maybe she is adjusting herself.”  
“Maybe, yeah.”  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“No, I am alright, thank you.”  
“You should go to bed early, make a cup of tea.”  
“Yeah I will, thank you for dinner.”  
“Goodnight.”

I went upstairs and grabbed a beer instead of tea and finished one of my drawings that was on my desk. It was around eleven when Scott came home and I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow there will be another day.


	12. Game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day! But not for Alex. Alex meets the boy from the supermarket in their locker room, he's going to play. Chris and Alex talk.

Game day, well not for me but still. Scott’s smelled happy and excited, it was a good smell. It’s sounds weird but when somebody is happy they smell amazing. You are more attracted to a person if they wear a good perfume but this is a new level. We had no classes today so I went with Scott to the training.

“Why is it so fucking cold.” I shivered   
“We are going winter shopping tomorrow, you can’t go on like this, who’s jacket is that anyway?” Scott said while putting on his pads and shirt  
“Mine.”  
“No it’s not, if you wear leather in LA it will burn into your skin.”  
“Just get dressed.”  
“Delgado, what are you doing here, you aren’t playing remember.” Coach said  
“I am here to support the troops sir.”  
“Very good of you son.” And he was gone

I walked after Scott and saw Allison sitting on the bleachers.

“Hey Ally, what are you doing here?” I asked and took a seat beside her  
“Watching them get ready, too bad you aren’t aloud to play.” She said   
“Yeah, well, Harris is a proper dick. But it gives me a change to just look at all the fine players.”   
“You are terrible.” She laughed and handed me a lollypop  
“Oh nice, thanks.”  
“I’ll bring some to the game.”  
“Awesome.” I grabbed my drawing kit and started to sketch the field  
“You really like drawing huh.”  
“Yeah, it makes me calm and I like that you can always change the picture that you make.”  
“I tried drawing and painting but it’s not destined for me.”  
“What do you like?”  
“I like archery and I love to read.” Allison smiled, archery Ally? Why are you making this difficult   
“Archery, cool, do you like hunt animals or something?” Subtle Alex  
“No! God no, I hang targets on trees or hang them I the yard.”   
“Ah okay, yeah that sounds better.”  
“I can’t even think about killing an animal.”  
“Yeah, it’s not for sport I believe.”  
“No, definitely not, what do you draw mostly?”  
“Everything, I design tattoo’s but i also love to draw the scenery.” i grabbed some of my drawing from the park and at the airport  
“Wow, it’s beautiful, everything is so detailed.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Is this the bell tower in town?”  
“Yes it is.”  
“And who is this cute boy?”  
“He entered the supermarket so I had to draw him.” I laughed and she looked at me  
“I am sorry Alex but is that my fathers jacket?”  
“Yeah, he lent it to me at your party, I haven’t got the change to return it and my wardrobe isn’t really Beacon Hills weather ready yet.”  
“It looks good on you, he wouldn’t mind if you wanted to keep it.”  
“He offered that already but as soon as I have a proper coat I’ll return it.”

She smiled and nodded and started watching Scott and the team again. I excused myself and went into the school to grab something to drink from the machine when I smelled something. It smelled familiar but I didn’t recognize it. I followed the scent towards the locker room and there it stopped. 

“Delgado, this is Isaac Lahey, he is our new player.” The scent immediately made sense  
“You new to the school?” I asked and I recognized him from the supermarket  
“No, just new to the team.”  
“He is playing tonight, sorry Delgado.”  
“Why aren’t you playing?”  
“I pissed off a teacher.”   
“Lahey, you have ten minutes, then we start with practice and in an hour you can play!” Coach yelled and stormed out off the locker room

I flashed my eyes at the boy who flashed them back at me.

“Who turned you Isaac?”  
“What do you mean.”  
“You are a werewolf, don’t act like you don’t know that.”  
“It was Peter.” He mumbled  
“Did he gave you a choice?”  
“Yes, Derek picked me up from the supermarket and explained everything to me.”  
“But they asked you if you wanted to be turned?”  
“Well, no, but Peter said it was an accident. I was digging a grave the night of the full moon and he didn’t know what he was doing.”  
“You don’t have to be part of their pack.”  
“You and Scott are part of their pack right?”  
“Yeah, but he didn’t ask us if we wanted the bite, he bit us the day before the full moon.”  
“I still want to, I feel amazing and we need a pack right?”  
“Right, well, Derek explained everything?”  
“Sort off, but they wanted to see me again later but I guess I have a game to play in an hour.”  
“I will be in the stands and I will introduce you to Scott now, if something is wrong you can come to us.”

We walked towards the field and I whistled Scott over.

“Hey man.” I said  
“Dude, who is this?” Scott asked  
“Isaac, Peter bit him.”  
“What?!”  
“Yeah, don’t start, Isaac is playing tonight.”  
“Do you even know how to control yourself?”  
“I turned once, at Derek’s place, I know that you have to find an anchor to control it.”  
“The second you feel that you are going to wolf out you leave the field. No one can know.” I said  
“Stiles knows, he is normal, well sort off.” Scott said  
“Stiles!” I shouted and Stiles came running from the field  
“Yeah?”  
“This is Isaac, he is a werewolf too. Don’t ask.”  
“Well Isaac, good to have you on the team.”  
“What are you morons doing over there! Get back on the field.” Coach said and whistled 

They had their practice and I kept my eyes on Isaac, he is afraid to do anything but if that helps us get trough the night without hunters killing us or dead people on the field thats okay. The stands were filling up with people and Allison sat down next to me.

“Hey, did I miss something?”  
“No, all good.”  
“Great, my dad is parking the car and I invited Lydia to join us.”  
“Lydia?” I asked having no idea who she was talking about   
“Yeah, I met her this morning, we had a class together and she told me she is Jacksons girlfriend.”  
“I have no idea who that is but the more the merrier.”  
“Well you are missing out.” A ginger haired girl appeared next to Allison  
“Alex, this is Lydia, Lydia this is Alex, Scott’s cousin.”  
“Hello Lydia.”  
“Hi there, so you are the boy who almost killed Jackson.” She sat down next to Allison   
“What? He hurt his shoulder that’s all.”  
“Because of you.” She said  
“Ah you eliminated the star player.” Chris voice mingled and he sat down next to me  
“Hey, no, he was being a dick so I pushed him and he fell.” I laughed  
“It’s not funny!” Lydia yelled and started to hit me with her purse from the right  
“Alright, Alex you come sit here.” Chris stood from his place and sat between me and Allison so that Lydia was two people away  
“He pushed me as well.” I stated and Lydia began to throw stuff at me  
“Stop it Lydia, eat your licorice.” Allison laughed

I wanted to say something but Chris his finger was in front of my lips now, making hushing noises. I wanted to lick it.

“Here Alex, have some candy.” Allison threw some licorice, chocolate and lollypops in my lap and looked stern when I rolled my eyes. I unwrapped the lolly pop and offered Chris a licorice, he thanked me while never removing his eyes from my lips. For a man who is so organized, has a daughter and hunts werewolves for a living he gets distracted quite quickly. But on the other hand I was sucking the lollypop like it was my job.

The game started and I almost forgot to watch Isaac but he was doing good. He passed the ball in time before he got to close to a rival player. Scott on the other hand was being all over the place and missed some of the opportunity goals. 

“Come on Scott, you can do this.” Allison said and I saw Scott reacting to it and I hope no one else saw like her father  
“Scott, be careful, you can’t acknowledge that you can hear her or me.” I whispered   
“Yeah, sorry.” he said and ran after a rival and blocked the goal and passed the ball towards Isaac  
“Run Isaac!” I shouted and he did, and he scored  
“You know him?” Chris asked  
“Just met him this afternoon.”  
“And he has taken your place?”  
“Hell no, I slept through my alarm and Scott said I had an appointment with the principal and Harris asked how my doctors appointment went.”  
“So you got caught the fourth day of school, you already pissed off harris and got benched.” He grinned  
“Yeah yeah, I’m leaving a great impression everywhere.”  
“Well you’ve left a great impression with me.”  
“That’s one of the most important one’s.” I smiled  
“Yeah you just need a firm hand.” he laughed  
“Fuck off.” I laughed  
“Yeah you got a filthy mouth on you.”  
“You have no idea.” I whispered and he swallowed thickly and the smell rolling off him was intoxicating, he smelled like amber, mandarin and gunpowder. He smiled at me and shoulder bumped me and I stuck my tongue out. A whistle broke the spell I was in, it was half time.

“Well, I am going to get some drinks, anyone want something?”  
“Cherry coke, please.” Lydia asked and her smile was as fake as the cherry in the coke  
“A lemonade please.” Allison smiled   
“I’ll walk with you.” Chris said and walked after me to the stand   
“What do you want?” I asked  
“Just water.”  
“Hello, may I have a cherry coke, a lemonade, a water and a beer.” I asked the man and paid for it  
“You shouldn’t be drinking Alex.”  
“Just one.” Since my ability to get drunk is gone I can enjoy the taste of it  
“How about the good impression you left me?”  
“Gone now?”  
“No, never.” His eyes were bright and sad again just like in the supermarket, oh shit the supermarket, he probably saw me with Peter, he knows what Peter looks like and what he is  
“You alright?” He asked  
“Yes, sorry.”  
“What are you saying sorry for?”  
“Nothing I guess.”  
“Tell me, please.” I took a sip from my beer and sighed  
“What exactly did you saw in the supermarket?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Uhm, in line at the register.”  
“Ah, you and that man.” He smiled but his scent was sad  
“Yes, he was just standing up to that lady who was eying me up and down and he took it a bit far.”  
“You know him?”  
“Not really, I’ve heard of him.”  
“Well you better stay away from him, and the way he was eying you was just as shameful as that lady was.” He sounded a bit angry  
“Sorry.”  
“You don’t have to apologize to me kid.”  
“It feels like I should.”  
“The game is starting, you coming?” He switched the subject   
“Yeah.”

I wanted to kiss him, I wanted his beard to burn on my cheeks and I wanted him to fuck me hard but that man is honorable, and straight. Right?

“Come on Alex.”   
“Yes coming.”

The rest of the game was easy piecy lemon squeezy like my mother would say. The rival team was thrown off by Isaac and Scott’s speed. It was fifteen against two for our team, we are good without Jackson. Scott ran towards Allison and Isaac hobbled after him.

“Hey you did a very good job Isaac!” I said and hugged him  
“Thanks, I liked it and no turning.”  
“Yeah, well done.”  
“Dude, fifteen to two, without Jackson.” Scott shouted  
“Awesome job man.”  
“We are going for a bite to eat, are you joining us?” Stiles asked   
“Yeah sure, you coming?” I asked Allison but obviously wanted to know if Chris was coming  
“Of course, it was my dads idea.” She said and walked towards Lydia  
“Wanna drive with us?” Chris asked  
“Sure, thanks”

We went to this small diner in town that fitted all of us perfectly and ordered a bunch of stuff.

“To the first win of the season boys.” Scott said and everybody yelled and cheered and started to eat. Chris and I where on the end of the table and cheered with a beer ourselves.  
“Well hello there lacrosse team.” A very familiar voice entered the diner  
“Peter, what are you doing here?” Chris stood and asked  
“Hello Christopher, it’s very good to see you.” He winked  
“This is a team celebration.” I said  
“But Christopher isn’t part of the team Alexander.” Peter smiled and I saw Chris look at me because Peter knew my name  
“Just go Peter.” I said  
“I’m not here for you beautiful, I am here for Isaac, I promised to bring him home.”   
“We’ll give him a ride.”   
“It’s okay Alex, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Isaac grabbed his stuff  
“You heard that, it’s okay, now hurry up.” Peter whistled and walked outside  
“Isaac.” I started  
“No Alex, it’s fine, he knows my father.”  
“Fine, see you tomorrow.” and with that Isaac left with Peter, but I don’t think he is taking him home  
“Why does he know you name?” Chris asked  
“He asked it in the supermarket.”  
“Alexander, you don’t have to lie to me, but if you have the feeling that you need to then we better not be friends.”  
“Are we?”  
“What?”  
“Friends?”  
“Yeah, I think so, within the meaning that a child and a adult can be friends.”  
“I am not a child Christopher.”  
“Well you are the friend of my daughter.”  
“You wanted to know if I wanted to be friends and all the sudden I’m not a friend anymore?” I stood from the table   
“Alex.”  
“No, I am gonna walk home, Scott see you soon, stiles, ally see you tomorrow.”

Once outside I started to run, running was easy, easier than before. It was a twenty minute walk but running and being a werewolf I opened the door in eight minutes and went to bed.


	13. Cutting loose before getting stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We figure out why exactly Alex had to leave and he grows closer to Peter when Chris isn't an option right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we flashback to the reason Alexander had to leave. Drugs and alcohol use and domestic violence are in this flashback. it's not too bad, but if you can't handle or dislike, you can skip to the part where he wakes up. it's not a happy chapter in the beginning but it will end very good ;)
> 
> Also, this will be the only chapter where the abuse is described.
> 
> Peter and Alex are very prominent in this chapter, the characters and their body's.

‘We can expect a major storm here Tom, the wind is changing course and we can expect ten millimeter per hour and that is a lot of rain. The temperature will stay between one hundred and one hundred and two degrees, so get ready to be wet and sticky. Back to you Tom.’ The voice of the woman on the radio echoed through the house. Elena Maria Delgado was laying on the couch, knocked out cold. She forgot to close the window and now the rain came pouring in. Matthew Simon Kramer entered his house to find the kitchen floor flooded with water, his day already sucked and this was the final drop. Again.

“Boy! Get down here!” Matthew started to place towels everywhere and tried to wake his wife but no luck.  
“What?” The boy came down the stairs and his socks were immediately drenched when he entered the kitchen  
“Help me clean up.”  
“I didn’t do it.”  
“Boy, you start cleaning, now!” The man took jumped over some wet towels and stared into the boy’s eyes  
“Please.” Matthew said and walked into the living room

Elena started to wake but her blurry vision and dry mouth kept her from standing up. Matthew came up to her and struck her across the face.

“You worthless piece of a woman, who is going to pay for the water damage huh!” he shouted at her.  
“Dad, calm down, the window doesn’t close right.” The boy exited the kitchen  
“What are you saying boy? Is the house to ugly for you? Badly taken care off? The dumb bitch you call mom just forgot to close it after getting high.”  
“Shut up.” The boy yelled  
“What was that?” Matthew walked away from Elena and stood before the boy and struck just has hard  
“Matthew stop it! Don’t you dare hit him again!” Elena rose from the couch and hit her husband on the back  
“You need to think things trough woman.” He pushed her away. “I’m out for the night, if I come back this place better be dry and standing.” With that he closed the door behind him and Elena grabbed an icepack from the freezer  
“My beautiful boy, I think it’s time.”  
“No! I am not leaving! You can’t make me.”  
“It’s for the best, just so you can finish school, then you can go off to college and we can go for Saturday lunch and you can show me your dorm and we’ll walk through the park.”  
“Mom.” The boy started crying  
“I will call my sister, then we will book a flight so she can pick you up tonight.”  
“Tonight! Mom, please.”  
“Alexander, it’s for the best.” She said and the boy looked at her arms full of needle marks  
“You hate me, don’t you? Fine call her, I’ll leave, but don’t expect me to come save you again.”

No. No. Mom I am sorry, I am so sorry.

“Alex!” A distant voice called  
“Alex wake up.”

I woke up panting, bathing in sweat and I was holding something. Scott looked down at me with his yellow eyes and red face. Why was he red? Then I felt his hand against my wrist and chest, a claw dug in my chest. I refocussed and saw that I was chocking Scott.

“Scott! I am so sorry!” I shouted and let go and he coughed loudly  
“It’s fine, you were having a bad dream, I hope.” He tried to laugh but started coughing again  
“Are you alright?” Melissa ran into my room with a bat  
“Yeah, I had a bad dream and Scott woke me up.”  
“Scott, you’re all red.”  
“I might have chocked him when I was waking up.”  
“Oh, you had one of those dreams.” Her face turned sad and sat down on the bed  
“But I’m fine, thanks.” Scott huffed  
“You tried calling her?”  
“Yes, but she isn’t answering.”  
“Maybe she is just working things out.”  
“Just stop, thank you but stop. She is probably getting high in the living room and it’s fine. Now I am sorry to have woken you two but I’d like to get back to sleep.”  
“Sure honey.”  
“Goodnight bro.” Scott’s bruises were already fading, good thing he is a werewolf  
“Goodnight.”

I couldn’t sleep anymore, hell, I was wide awake. It was raining but there was no thunder or anything special so I opened my window. The moon was just a tiny slit of light but still pretty. I put on some grey sweatpants and a sweater and my running shoes and decided to climb out of my window. I didn’t close it all the way but enough so that it didn’t rain in but open enough so I could get back in. I started running, the rain soaking up my shoes. The wind made it a lot colder, where was I going? I stood at a crossroad, literally, I could go to the forrest and I could go to the mansions up hill. Chris or Derek. Derek would probably call Peter and I din’t need Peter right now but Chris would call Melissa. I started running up hill and when I reached Chris’s front door something caught my eye in the window. A beautiful woman was sitting on the couch with a class of red wine in her hand. She had blonde wavy hair and a strong jawline and her teeth were pearly white. Of course. I turned around and ran toward the town and looked for my bench in the park. Then I smelled it, or him.

“What are you doing here?” Peter yelled, all wet from the rain himself  
“Enjoying a late night run.”  
“In the rain? Idiot, come with me.”  
“No.”  
“Alexander, follow me, please.” He flashed his eyes but didn’t sound commanding but I followed him anyway

A medium tall apartment building stood behind the bell tower and we went inside and took the elevator to the highest one. And omg was it beautiful. It was loft like but there was tinted glass that served as room dividers. We walked towards the living area and there wasn’t one window on the wall but the entire wall was all window. There were lights everywhere across town and you saw the mansions from here but in the kitchen the wall of windows continued and you could see the forrest from the refrigerator. 

“Wow.”  
“Nice huh.” Peter grinned  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“I quite agree but someone is dripping rain water on my rug, would you mind handing me your clothes? I will bring you something dry.”  
“Thanks.” I started to undress in the middle of the room, forgetting it was a loft of sorts. A low growl filled the space when I bended over to grab my sweatpants and socks  
“Down boy.” I laughed, making my own dog joke but Peter flashed his eyes and walked towards me. He came in close and rubbed his cheek on my cheek and I lied if is said that the action didn’t do something to me. He growled once more when I grabbed his arms to steady myself. I took a step back and smiled at him, probably with burned up cheeks and not from him rubbing it.

“I’ll get you some clothes.” And he turned around and my my, Peters voice was all rough and low. I needed to calm myself down and walked towards the windows and looked at the mansions. What is Chris doing right now? Hooking up with that pretty blonde? I had the urge to kill her, or bite her leg and make her run for it, chasing her.

“Here you go.” Peters breath was on the back of my neck and I felt his nose tracing behind my ear before I turned around  
“Thanks.” My voice was matching his now  
“You are welcome.” Peter smiled and walked to the kitchen. I pulled the shirt over my head and I noticed that it was a Beacon Hills High basketball shirt, did Peter attend Beacon High? The pants he gave my were a bit snug but it will do or now.  
“Would you like something to drink? I’m pouring myself some whiskey if you don’t mind.” Peter smiled  
“No of course not, wait why drink it if it doesn’t do anything?”  
“You drink it whilst is doesn’t work.”  
“How do you know?”  
“You were drinking it at the game today and at the diner.”  
“You were at the game?”  
“Of course, I sponsor the teams Alex.”  
“What? How much money do you even have?” i asked looking around the apartment  
“A lot.”  
“Figured.”  
“I lace my alcohol with wolfsbane.”  
“What?”  
“Wolfsbane weakens us Alexander, makes us a bit more human if you want to give it a name. You can get drunk of a beer laced with wolfsbane.” Peter smiled and poured his whiskey  
“Thank fuck.”  
“Why do you want to drink boy? You feel more like a man after?” He asked, pissing me off  
“You know what, never mind, I’ll be going.” I turned around but when I reached the front door Peter was already there  
“I am sorry, I am genuinely curious. Why does a seventeen year old boy need alcohol?”  
“Because I like the taste.”  
“I like the taste of chocolate but I don’t need it.”  
“It makes me feel good.” I tried  
“Sex can make you feel good.” Peter grinned but the concern never left his face  
“Well, if you give me a beer, a real one, I’ll tell you.”  
“Alexander” Peter sighed but I cut him off  
“Please Peter, just let me leave then.” Peter must have smelled that my scent was changing because he looked angry now  
“Who hurt you pup?”  
“Give me a beer, please.” I felt tears filling my eyes  
“Sit on the couch, I’ll get you a beer.”

I turned around and took a seat. Peter put on some jazz music and turned on the fire place and took a seat next to me. He smiled with a bit of sadness when he handed over the beer.

“It makes me float.” I said  
“Excuse me?”  
“The alcohol, it makes me float, to better place.”  
“That’s what alcohol is for I guess, why does it work for you?”  
“My father is an angry man, my mother floats on heroin, I float on alcohol.” Peter held his breath and I took another sip. It already works. Peter started to become angry again but his face stayed soft  
“My sweet boy.” He sighed and placed his hand on my knee  
“That’s why I am here, with Melissa and Scott. She didn’t want me anymore.”  
“I am sure that’s not true, she wanted you to have a life.”  
“Then why is she still there? Alone with him?”  
“She is stuck, if she leaves then thats it for her.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“People get stuck in things, if they don’t change or leave, they will be lost when you cut them loose. That’s why she send you away, you weren’t stuck yet, and now you are free.” Peter smiled softly and brushed his hand over my cheek and grabbed the bottle from my hands  
“What are you doing?”  
“Cutting you loose.” He said and walked towards the sink and poured the rest of the drink in it  
“Peter!”  
“I shouldn’t have give it to you.” Peter looked at me with sadness all over his face  
“I wanted that drink.” I said but I wanted to say that I needed it  
“You don’t need it, just like chocolate pup.” Peter walked over to me and hugged me and rubbed his cheek on mine again  
“What are you doing?”  
“Scenting you, my wolf likes it when you smell like me.”  
“But you don’t need it.” I joked weakly and he nosed my throat  
“I will give you everything that you need, even if you don’t know it yet. Promise me that every time you feel like you need to drink you call me or come over.”  
“Peter..” I began  
“No, don’t make me go all alpha on you, please don’t get stuck Alexander. You are too beautiful and too young for that.”  
“Okay, I promise.” I wanted to cry  
“You are aloud to cry pup.”  
“Can you read minds or something?”  
“Or something.”

I laughed but turned my nose in his neck and started to cry. It felt like I could’t stop, it kept coming. When I didn’t feel the floor anymore I noticed that Peter lifted me up and set us down on the couch on his lap. After what felt like hours I came up for air. Peter offered me some water but when I wanted to grab the bottle he just held it to my mouth.

“Good boy.” And if the water wasn’t cold i didn’t have an excuse to why I shivered  
“Are you alright?” Peter smirked  
“The water is cold, that’s all.”  
“Yeah, you have rosy cheeks from crying.” He smiled and thank god didn’t continue  
“I should leave.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s late.”  
“It was already late when you were in the park.”  
“Why were you in the park at that time?”  
“I just dropped Isaac off and went to Derek for a minute.” Oh yeah, Isaac, what was that all about  
“And why did you bring Isaac home?”  
“You must have already spoken to him? I bit him, and I heard your conversation with him in the locker room and thought that maybe I had to talk to him myself aside from Derek.”  
“Are you following me Hale?”  
“Just looking out.”  
“Aha.” I laughed and he swatted my hip and it be better if I leave his lap now  
“Where are you going pup?”  
“Bathroom, please?”  
“Other side of the room.”  
“You closed off your bathroom right?”  
“You can slide the tainted glass in front of the pot, if you must” He smiled as I walked towards the toilet and I, of course, slid the glass panel so I couldn’t see him anymore and took my semi hard cock out. Fuck.  
“Are you alright?” Peter asked, but I heard the smugness coming from his voice so I didn’t answer

I thought of the conversation we had earlier and it changes my friends mood so I could piss in peace. I looked to the right and this giant bed pointed to the window. The best tv you can have, with a view like this I’d never watch tv again. As soon as I finished and tucked myself in and washed my hands, Peter slid the glass panel away.

“Dude!”  
“Don’t dude me Alex, you are finished yes?”  
“Yes but.”  
“No, now, do you want to stay over or do I need to bring you home?” He asked  
“Uhm I don’t know.”  
“You can stay and go home before everybody wakes up?” He offered  
“That sounds good.”  
“I can sleep on the couch.” Peter said and walked back to the living area  
“No!”  
“No?” He grinned  
“I mean, you should sleep in your own bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Don’t be silly, the bed is big enough for three people.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows  
“Peter.”  
“I won’t touch, pinky swear.” Peter laughed  
“Alright, do you have a charger I can borrow?”  
“Android?”  
“Hell no.”  
“Than I have a charger for you, do you need to set an alarm?”  
“Yes.” 

I set my alarm for half past six and seven, it’s a short run and Scott is usually up at eight so I would be perfectly on time. When I put down my phone down in the corner of the room I grabbed the charger and plugged it in. When I turned around Peter stood there without a shirt, and my god he looked amazing. He smiled and came up to me.

“I am going for a shower, do you want to join?” He smirked, checking me out, probably listening to my heart rate and body language  
“I don’t think that is such a good idea.”  
“Do you want to?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well then.”  
“Peter, I.” Am a virgin! I finished in my head  
“I am not going to fuck you in the shower Alex, I am not opposed to the idea, but maybe after your birthday.” Well Peter was being the responsible one all of the sudden  
“Yeah, maybe.” I said and Peter quirked his eyebrow and smiled, great now he thinks I want to have sex with him. Don’t I?  
“You shower first, we’ll leave the showering together for later then.” Peter said and turned on the tv in his bed area

I walked towards the shower and took the shirt off, the growl didn’t surprised me but what did was that Peter closed the glass panels between the shower and the bed. How gentleman like. I got rid of the tight pants and my boxer still damp from the rain and stepped into the shower. There were two shower heads on the ceiling and a back massage jet and a hand held shower head on the wall. And then with this few, it almost took my breath away. The water was the perfect temperature and the soap smelled like Peter. I lathered myself in it entirely, wanting to smell like Peter. I rinsed myself off with the hand held shower so I could get everywhere. I gave my cock a couple of lazy jerks and made sure the soap was gone. I grabbed a towel and pulled the tight sweatpants back on and laid my boxer to dry on the towel rack. I left the shower on so that Peter could jump right in and by the looks of it that was his idea exactly. When I slid one of the panels to the side, Peter stood there, naked like the day he was born. Damn that man looked fine, broad shoulders, delicious pecks, hard and tight stomach. And then that beautiful fat cock, soft, but already long and thick. Peter walked towards the shower and I couldn’t help myself from looking at his ass. But Peter knew that and turned around.

“Go lay down sweetheart, I’ll be right back.” The bastard didn’t even closed the panel. Three minutes later he returned from the shower, still naked but he probably slept like that  
“Are you alright?” He smirked  
“I am fine.”  
“Great.”  
“Awesome.”  
“You are quite awesome yourself.” He smiled and I huffed  
“Shut it.” I said  
“You know that Delgado comes from the latin word delicatus? You know what that means?”  
“No.”  
“It means exquisite.” Peter smiled  
“Hell no.”  
“Hell yes, look it up if you don’t believe me but I think you are most exquisite.” Peter said and it felt like he meant it.  
“Well, thanks, are you getting in or not?”  
“Yes, of course.” Peter climbed into bed and clapped in his hands two times and all the lights turned off  
“You have got to be kidding.” I laughed  
“Absolutely not, I hate to get out again if I forget.” He said and I clapped two times and all the lights turned back on and I clapped again  
“Alright now you child, are you finished?”  
“Yes, sorry, it’s very cool though.”  
“Thanks, now your alarm is going off in five and a half hour so you better close your eyes.”  
“I am sorry for tonight Peter.”  
“Nonsense pup, I think we bonded and if I can help you I would travel the world to do so.” Peter meant that  
“Thank you, alpha.” I said and scented his cheek and he growled  
“Bare your throat for me please.” He said huskily and so I did. He rubbed his stubbled cheek all over my throat until it burned and he started to pepper kisses all over and I could have sworn he started to bite me but he withdrew  
“I have to stop, before I go to far, go to sleep my beautiful boy.” Peter coughed and smiled  
“Goodnight.” I said and turned my back to him, inviting him to spoon around me and so he did  
“Goodnight pup.”


	14. The mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up at Peter's house and has enjoyed his company. We go to the mall, we need some clothes. Alexander treats Isaac and the bitch interrupts the fun afternoon. Alexander joins Chris to his house, but that's for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van Halen is one of my favourite bands, so a little ode to one of their best songs. Rip Eddie.

‘Live my life like there's no tomorrow  
And all I've got, I had to steal  
Least I don't need to beg or borrow  
Yes I'm livin' at a pace that kills’ 

Ooh, yeah ahh, runnin with the devil. My alarm, shit. I wanted to get up but I could’t, a strong arm was wrapped around me.

“Peter?” I whispered  
“Sleep pup.”  
“I need to get up.”  
“No.” Peter hugged me tighter and oh, that was a nice surprise. Peter rubbed his morning wood against my ass, making it more difficult to leave  
“Peter, my alarm is going off, I need to go.”  
“Fine, be stupid.” He mumbled  
“Thanks for last night, I’ll talk to you later.” I stood from the bed and grabbed my phone and turned Van Halen off. I walked towards the bathroom for my boxers but they were gone, really Peter? I made my way to the washer and dryer and grabbed my sweatpants and sweater and put them on. Before I reached the door, Peter was standing in the hall. He was wearing nice and loose sleeping pants and had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Sneaking out?” He grinned  
“I just talked to you a second ago.”  
“Doesn’t count, I was asleep.”  
“Didn’t feel like it.” I laughed  
“Liked it?”  
“Meh.” I tried  
“I will rock your world one day.” Peter growled and took a step closer  
“I don’t doubt it, but I have to go now.”  
“Fine, go on.” But he didn’t move out of my way  
“Peter.” I sighed but squeezed past him, scenting him in the process. I opened his door and looked back  
“Goodbye sweetheart, I’ll call you later.”  
“Goodbye Alpha.” Peter flashed his eyes but the elevator doors closed before he could say anything. 

It wasn’t raining anymore but it was very cold. I need to go shopping and I need at least twelve sweaters. The sun was shining brightly and it was making every wet object shimmer. I ran past the mansions and I had the urge to ran up there and break down Chris his door and kill that woman but I didn’t. I ran home and climbed through my window and laid down on the bed. What the hell am I doing? Peter is like what, thirty eight? And I hated him until yesterday. But Chris must be forty five so that’s not a consolation. Maybe I’ll settle for Isaac, he is cute. But I don’t want cute.

“Alex, you up?” Scott knocked on the door and entered the same second  
“Yeah, and come in.”  
“Do you still want to go shopping after school?”  
“Yeah, that would be great.”  
“Alright, well Allison asked us to come with her to the mall.”  
“And you want to be alone?”  
“Hell no, I am scared that I do something stupid but I hoped you wouldn’t mind coming along.”  
“No, I’d love to actually. We can grab a bite after.”  
“Awesome, well, I’ll let you get to it.” Scott smiled and closed the door

Could Scott figure it out next time we see Peter that I smelled like him? I actually don’t care right now. I undressed and pulled on some boxers, Peter must have stole mine. I grabbed a baby pink sweater and my tight black jeans, very tight. Then I put on my black leather Chelsea boots and Chris his jacket and went downstairs. Melissa was scrambling some eggs and Scott was reading the newspaper.

“That Hale guy is not longer a suspect, did you know he is Peter’s nephew?” Mellisa asked me  
“Yeah, I read it somewhere, it looked like an animal attack anyway if you ask me.” I said and Scott looked at me like I spoke Chinese  
“Well, I hope they find that animal, it came way too close if it lived near the Hale house.”  
“It will be fine mom, we are going to school.”  
“Alright, have a good day at school boys.”  
“We are going to the mall after school and we will probably eat out with Allison, so don’t count on us.”  
“Enjoy, then I will enjoy watching some tv with chocolate and wine on my own.”  
“I am sure you will, bye Melissa.”

We walked to school in silence but before we walked into the hallway, Scott stopped me.

“Since when are you a fan of the hale’s?” He asked  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Why are you so willing to admit it’s probably an animal attack? You hate the fact Peter is getting away with it because people can’t know he is a werewolf.”  
“Jesus Scott, what did you wanted me to say to your mom? I think Peter did, but don’t ask me why?”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Listen Scott, we have no clue what we are dealing with. They tell us how to control it, how to figure out what scent matches an emotion and that we are hunted down by hunters? It’s all new information but it’s like five percent off all the knowledge they have. I am just trying not to freak out every time we learn something new.”  
“I’m sorry, you are right, we need to know more I guess.”  
“That’s why my opinion has changed about Peter, I have no clue how things work in the wolf law system if you want to call it that. Before we make trouble, let’s figure out how everything works.”

Scott nodded and walked into the school. He rushed over to Allison who was talking to Lydia. I hope Scott bought my explanation, it’s the truth, mostly. 

“Hey there Lydia, how’s your boyfriend doing? I asked  
“He’s playing next Saturday’s game, so you better stay the hell away from him.”  
“Well that’s quite hostile of you.”  
“Alex?” Isaac walked towards me and hinted me to come with so I walked after him  
“Hey man, are you alright?”  
“Yeah, Peter actually came to apologize and said that he had to give me a choice but he sorry he didn’t. I am happy that he did though, but I still think it’s great that he said it.”  
“And that’s fine Isaac, really, but it’s nice to know that he thought about it? Too late but that’s no longer changeable.”  
“And I don’t want it to change.”  
“Well then, would you like to join us this afternoon? Scott, Allison and I are going to the mall and I think Stiles is coming as well.”  
“Oh yeah, that would be fun, I don’t need any clothes though.” Isaac heart rate went up with that, and he was hiding the hole in his sweater  
“There are some hoodies and shirts that I need, they have a buy one get two promo so if you see anything you like you can have the second one.”  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“That’s not a answer.”  
“It is and Isaac, you can buy me a drink if that makes you feel better.” Isaac brightens at that and nodded

Stiles rushed out of the class room with his fists in the air, jumping on Scott’s back

“Let’s go to the mall, I need cotton candy.” Stiles shouted  
“I don’t think you do.” I laughed and opened the school door and Allison was already outside, with her father, and that bitch I don’t know  
“Allison I thought we were going to the mall?” Scott asked  
“We are, but my dad is going there so he was just offering us a ride.” Chris tried to get eye contact  
“Isaac is coming too, it won’t fit.” I said, ignoring Chris  
“We’ll ride with my father and you and Isaac can ride with Stiles?” Allison offered  
“Great.” I said and walked towards the old Jeep but then I heard Scott mumbling that he didn’t want to drive with Chris because he scares him.  
“Scott, man up.” I whispered so he could hear it  
“You, military boy with the skinny jeans, drive with us.” The bitch called  
“I really want to go to the mall now, let’s not waste any time.” Stiles started the Jeep and Allison and Scott got in  
“Sorry bro, I owe you.” Scott smiled but I wanted to punch him in the face  
“Come on, it’s a ten minute ride.” Isaac smiled softly and he is too sweet for this world

I turned around and the bitch held the back right door open for me. I smiled at her and got into the car. Isaac must have sensed my anger and placed his hand over mine for a second. I smiled and buckled up.

“So, soldier, you must be Alexander?” The bitch asked  
“Yes.”  
“Talkative, nice.”  
“I am sorry who are you?” I asked bitterly  
“Kate, my name is Kate.”  
“Well Kate, it’s nice to meet you, this is Isaac.” Handing over the conversation to Isaac. 

Chris was looking it me from the rear view mirror, his face was all wrinkly and a prominent vein was visible on his forehead. He looks sad and concerned, well Chris, I don’t care because we aren’t friends right. When the car stopped on the mall parking lot I said my goodbyes and walked towards Scott. “I hate you.” I said and walked into the mall and took Isaac with me to the Nike store. I grabbed some new running shoes because mine were dying and some dry fit t-shirts. Then we left for Old Navy where I like my simple shirts and North face were the buy one get two promo is active. I grabbed a winter coat, a sweater and a shirt.

“Isaac, pick something.”  
“You already have three items.”  
“The promo is on the sweaters and shirts, so I have two and you have two.”  
“Alexander it’s okay.”  
“Isaac, if you don’t pick something, I’ll buy the entire store for you.” I laughed and Isaac rolled his eyes but grabbed a navy blue sweater and a matching shirt  
“There you go, wasn’t that hard right?” I grabbed all of the items and went to the register and paid and gave a bag with Isaac’s stuff to him  
“Thank you.” He smiled  
“You are very welcome, now, I need winter boots and so do you.” I walked into the Timberland store and grabbed my standard wheats and a pair for Isaac  
“Try them on.” I said and he just looked at me  
“Did you rob a bank or something?”  
“No Isaac, I have a lot of money to spend, but I never do except when I need new clothes.”  
“Let me pay you back.”  
“I still want that drink.” Isaac smiled and tried them on, they looked good under his new sweater I bet. I paid and we left for a lunchroom for that drink he owed me.  
“What can I do for you fine gentleman.” The old lady at the lunchroom asked  
“I would like a cappuccino please.” i asked  
“Yeah for me as well, please.” Isaac said and bit his lip  
“Will be right up.”  
“Isaac, you’ll split your lip if you don’t stop that.” I said in a playful stern voice  
“I am sorry.” He almost panicked  
“No need Isaac, I was kidding, take it easy yeah?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Isaac, it’s fine, now what are you up for this weekend?”  
“Why?”  
“Well I kind of promised Argent I’d help build their pool with Scott and Stiles, well not actually build it but digging out the hole and I wondered if you would like to help?”  
“Sure but I got the feeling you didn’t like him that much.”  
“I do, but he was being rude to me the other day and I am a girl that hold grudges.” I laughed  
“Well well, look at you two.” A woman’s voice entered the lunchroom, it was the bitch  
“Hello Kate, are you enjoying yourself? I asked  
“Well obviously, with such an hottie on my arm.” She smiled, there was something off but my hatred for the woman grew  
“Oh yeah, where is your hottie.”  
“He is in the bathroom.”  
“There you go sweeties, would you like a cookie?” the lady brought our coffees and Kate sat down next to us  
“How nice, may I have a oat latte and a black coffee?” Kate asked the lady  
“Of course darling.” Why is she still here  
“Kate? Let’s go, I need to get something from the other side of the mall.” Chris entered the room  
“Come on Chris, I just ordered coffee for us.” Kate smirked and Chris looked at me apologetic but sat down  
“So, what did you boys buy?” Kate grabbed one of my bags but my reflexes are a lot quicker now and I grabbed it from her before she could take a look  
“That is none of your business.” I smiled and Chris laughed at Kate  
“I am sorry, I didn’t know you had secrets.” She said with a fake smile  
“Well Kate, I just met you two hours ago and you’re all up in my business.” I faked her high tone  
“Alright pussy cat, I am going to do some shopping for myself.” Kate stood from her chair and nearly knocked the lady over with their coffee  
“Do you have to leave?” The lady said  
“No, leave it there, thank you.” Chris smiled and paid the lady with a good tip. Isaac just looked at me, obviously feeling awkward.  
“She can be a bit feisty.” Chris laughed  
“I didn’t ask.” I said  
“Alexander, I am sorry, again.”  
“You just think about yourself.” and I walked away as well. I saw Scott and Allison in the arcade, they looked happy, puppy love. I wanted that, I never wanted that more than now, it’s like I need to be touched.  
“Alex?” Isaac come up behind me with all of our bags and a note  
“Hey, I am sorry Isaac.”  
“No don’t be, this is for you.” Isaac handed me the note and it was from Chris, he said I was right and his phone number  
“I was a dick right?”  
“A bit, he told me that I should tell you something.” Isaac was turning pink  
“What is it Isaac?” I smiled  
“Kate is Chris his sister, not a girlfriend or something like that.” Well thank fuck, but I am such an idiot  
“Damn.”  
“Why do you even care?”  
“I don’t know.”

I grabbed my phone and entered the number and saved it as Christopher, I like his full name. I texted him immediately. 

‘I am sorry Chris, you apologized and I shouldn’t have been such a baby about it, again. And yes your sister is feisty, don’t like it. But then again I thought she was a threat.’ I sent it and got an answer back  
‘There is no need for you to feel threatened Alex, and my sister just got back from an assignment and she always like to hang with Allison after. Are you free tonight? Allison and Kate are going to the movies after we all eat, I can bring you home later tonight.’ I wanted to scream and ask if I should bring my condoms but the man is already afraid to even look at me right  
‘That would be nice, thanks.’  
‘Great, Kate and I have one more errand to run and then we are leaving for the restaurant. Fetch Allison, Stiles and Scott for me?’  
‘Yes sir.’  
‘Good boy.’

Fuck

“Come on Isaac, let’s find the rest.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“Yeah, everything is fine.”

Stiles was eating cotton candy, and by the state of his fingers and pupil width, it’s not the first one. 

“Stiles? You okay?” I asked  
“Yeah, why? Wow that’s a lot of bags you got there. Maybe I should but something to, but I got kind of stuck here.” Stiles rambled  
“Isaac, would you get me a bottle of water please?” I asked and he nodded  
“Where are Allison and Scott?”  
“Making pictures in the booth.”  
“Alright, I’ll go get them, please hand me the cotton candy Stiles.”  
“No.” He said  
“Well, I’ll just take it.” I grabbed it from his hands and threw it in the trash and handed over the water bottle  
“Drink.” I said and walked to the photo booth  
“Your eyes are reflecting.” Allison was studying their pictures and fuck, maybe thats because of our eyes  
“Hey there.” I announced myself but Allison jumped anyways  
“Hey, I am sorry.”  
“No need, we are leaving for dinner, you coming?”  
“Yeah, look at this photo, what is wrong with Scott’s eyes?”  
“I don’t know, but Scott wears contacts so he doesn’t need glasses, maybe they affect the flash.” I lied hoping Scott has heard me so he could lie with me  
“Ah yeah that’s probably it, did you got what you wanted?”  
“Hell yeah, Isaac and i have like six bags.”  
“Nice of you to but him some stuff.”  
“Yeah, but he feels very self conscious about it so don’t mention it please.” She nodded  
“How was my aunt?” She asked  
“Very direct.”  
“She is known for her bluntness.”  
“What is she doing for a living?”  
“She works for my fathers company, she just got back from this major arms deal or something.”

Oh shit, I totally forgot about the family business. Kate killed that young wolf.

“That sounds interesting, we better get going.”  
“I’m here!” Scott yelled running towards us with a small box in his hand  
“Hey, look our photo’s are all weird.”  
“Oh maybe because of my contacts, but on this one I have my eyes closed, take that one.” Great he heard me  
“Thank you.”  
We walked toward the exit and Isaac handed over some bags and we walked towards the car. Chris and Kate were already in the car so I popped the trunk and threw everything in it. We drove to this cute Italian restaurant back in town and parked the car.

“Good evening my beautiful children of the earth.” A short woman came from behind the counter with a cute Italian flag apron on, there is some Disaronno in her coffee, I can smell it  
“Hi, we booked a table for three but it became seven is that a problem?” Allison asked  
“No, of course not Bella, come with me. This will be your table then and can I offer you appetizer on the house?” I knew she meant alcohol but Chris already stopped her, thankfully  
“No thanks miss, we would like two pitchers of flat water and one with ice tea.”  
“Bene, I’ll be right back with a menu.”  
“So Stiles, are you alright? You have been shivering quite a bit.” Isaac asked  
“You two should have looked after him, he has a major sugar rush.” I laughed  
“We were playing games, I thought he only bought one.”  
“Four, I bought four.” Stiles moaned probably nauseous as hell  
“Here you go my children.” The lady placed the pitchers on the table and gave us the menu’s and glasses. We ordered quickly and talked a lot about school. Kate kept her mouth shut so that was nice but the way she was looking at all of us made me alert. After the delicious meal, Chris insisted on paying the bill and we left. Kate took Ally to the cinema and Stiles drove Isaac home with all his new stuff. Isaac was one happy puppy.

“Now, time for the grown ups.” I laughed and Chris drove off


	15. Yes sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One on one time with Argent, until they are interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the smut begin from now on

I needed to touch him, I needed to be close to him. But when he parked the car ten minutes ago he just led me into the living room and has been in the kitchen the whole time. I walked towards the fire place and looked at the pictures standing on the mantle. There were three pictures, one of them was Chris with Allison in France smiling at each other. The second was a picture of Allison with her archery bow in the woods. The third picture was old, a woman with short red hair was hugging Allison with an icy smile. Chris was on there as well, smiling, but not as happy as on the picture in France. 

“Are you checking me out?” Chris asked and placed two drinks on the table  
“Obviously.” I smiled  
“The woman on there is Allison’s mother, she lives in Germany now with her family.”  
“You divorced?”  
“Yeah, we weren’t a match to begin with but when she got pregnant I didn’t want to leave her.”  
“That’s noble, but if you weren’t a match why didn’t you leave before she got pregnant?”  
“Let’s say that it was arranged in a way.” Chris sighed and sat down on the couch  
“How fun.” I chuckled and sat down beside him and grabbed one of the drinks. It was an ice tea of sorts, it was sweet and the right amount of sour. I moaned after swallowing it and Chris looked at me with a kind of hunger.  
“You like it?” He asked and I licked my lips  
“Yeah, very much, how do you make it?”  
“Secret recipe.” He grinned and took a sip himself  
“Really Chris, please tell me.” I pouted and he laughed, throwing his head back and I wanted to kiss his throat  
“Maybe I will tell you after we dug out the pool Saturday.”  
“Oh that reminds me, I asked Isaac to help if you don’t mind, he is very strong.” I smiled and Chris his face fell a bit, and his happy amber mandarin like smell turned into a sad wet grass like smell.  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” He answered, turning away a little  
“Is there something I said?”  
“No, I know it’s stupid and I am not saying that I want anything but I don’t know I just don’t like it when he looks at you.” Chris rambled  
“What?” I asked confused  
“I like you Alex and it’s wrong I know, but Isaac likes you a lot and you should be happy with him if that’s what you want.” He rambled on  
“Chris! Yes I like him but not like that, he is way too soft and a bit young for my taste and I didn’t know you were into me like that.” I finished with a smirk  
“I am and it’s wrong and if you want Isaac you should.” I stopped Chris his rambling with a kiss.

I didn’t know I was going to do that but he wants me too right? After five seconds he started to kiss me back, finally. His kiss was rougher than Peter’s, but then Chris was older and more rugged. He managed to pull my short hair and pulled my head back, growling in the process. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. When I started to grind down on him he pulled away, concern in his eyes.

“What is it?” I asked with a hoarse voice  
“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have, you are seventeen years old.”  
“I turn eighteen on Sunday, we can celebrate after we dig out that pool.” I grinned and kissed his cheek, moving my way up to his ear and bit in his earlobe. My reward was a filthy moan and a hip stutter against my ass. Chris was hard as a rock.  
“The things you do to me, seducing me with those plumb lips and your beautiful grey eyes. Fuck and those jeans you were wearing today, are you trying to kill me? Made me want to bent you over my knee and spank your tight ass, but you would like that huh?” Chris grabbed my ass tight and massaged them in his hands. “You know exactly what you are doing, being the brat that you are. Well I’ll tell you what boy, you said you didn’t like soft, neither do I.” His smile was wolflike, and it scared me but fucking hell it turned me on. Chris laid me down on my back and started to suck on my throat.

“Chris! You can’t make hickeys!” I laughed  
“I’ll make them low enough.” He sounded serious but I felt the smile against my skin  
“Fucking hell.”  
“Are you alright?” Chris planted his knee between my legs and pressed against my dick which made me buck up in the air for some friction but his leg was already gone. And the bastard laughed about it.  
“Fuck you.” I whined but got a slap on my ass in return  
“Now now, don’t be a brat, otherwise I might have to punish you.”  
“And what do you have in mind.”  
“Just be a good boy for me alright.” And Jesus Christ that voice is lower than normal and I needed him to talk dirty to me and record it on my phone  
“Yes sir.” I whined and I got the perfect response out of him, he groaned and bit down harder and placed his knee back between my legs. But then the most terrifying thing happened.  
“Is that the door?” I sat up straight and Chris jumped from the couch and it gave me a perfect view of his cock trapped in his jeans, and well damn, Peter had some serious competition. Back to panicking.  
“Straighten your shirt a bit and grab your drink.” Chris ushered and sat down in the chair, looking like nothing had happened.  
“Dad? Are you in here?” Allison came through the door and smiled at us  
“Hey honey, weren’t you going to the movies?” Chris asked, heart rate perfectly steady  
“Well there was a slasher movie which I hate and a romantic comedy that we’ve already seen.” Allison sat down next to me  
“That’s a shame.” I said, not as well composed as Chris  
“Such a shame.” Kate entered the living room with a beer in her hand and looked at us, she didn’t saw anything right?  
“Well, I was just going to bring Alexander home, I will see you two in a minute.” Chris stood from his chair and I hugged Allison

We got into the car and drove off but Chris parked his car after the corner on the side of the road.

“Kate knows.”  
“What? Why do you think that?”  
“I saw her looking at us, she just knows.”  
“Chris, you looked like you had a lot of practice with getting back you composure. I almost thought I dreamed it.” I laughed and Chris grabbed my chin and kissed me, when he licked my lips I granted him access.

We battled for dominance but that only lasted a second after Chris growled and bit my lip. He stopped as quickly as he started though, too bad, but we were parked in a street with a lot off houses so probably stopping was for the best.

“It was very real, believe me, but maybe we have to do this somewhere else next time.”  
“So I haven’t scared you away?” I laughed  
“Fuck no baby, you are never getting rid of me.” He growled and nipped my chin, I like this Chris  
“Awesome, well we can rent a cabin on Sunday? For my birthday?” I wiggled my eyebrows  
“Aren’t you gonna celebrate?”  
“No, I hate birthdays, I eat cake and go to my room.”  
“But now that you are here with Melissa and Scott? Wouldn’t you like to try?”  
“Maybe, if you don’t want to go with me that’s fine.” I said, thinking that he wouldn’t want to go  
“Hell yes I want to go, but let’s not do it that weekend. Next weekend I promised Allison to watch the lacrosse game I believe you play in as well and then I wanted to leave for me lake house to do some weapon inventory. You can go with me, we’ll drive back on Monday morning.” Chris smiled  
“I would love that.” Was the only thing I could say  
“That’s a date.” Chris kissed me one more time and drove towards the McCall residence and we kissed one more time before getting out of his car and grabbing my bags from the trunk. When I looked back he winked and turned the car around.

Chris fucking Argent, my date with a lake house.


	16. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter philosophy class, meet ms Marrin, Peter discovers something and puppy training.

Dressed in my new shirt, sweater and coat I went to school, I could’t leave the leather jacket behind so that was over my sweater. It was cold anyway. 

“Delgado, get in here.” Coach ordered me into his office and looked me over “You look good, anyway, you are playing next Saturday so you better be at practice everyday.”   
“Sure coach, thanks.”  
“And Alex, no more shit with Harris! You are good, and strong and we need that, now leave I have things to do.” Coach pushed me out of the office and closed the door

My first class was philosophy which was kinda boring and Lydia kept eyeing me the entire time like I had shit on my face. Scott was too busy with Allison to say anything about the way that I smelled last night, but then I hope Scott has no idea how to connect the scent to Chris. Stiles continued his search for the supernatural, techniques and ability’s but we didn’t know yet what was true and what wasn’t. Isaac was wearing his new sweater and boots with pride and smiled at me every five minutes. Let’s not forget Jackson who’s looks could kill, his arm was fine and so was his ego.

“Alexander, am I boring you in anyway?” Marin Morrell asked me, she was substituting the class for a while until the old teacher returned from maternity leave   
“No?” I said  
“Then why aren’t you answering my question?”  
“Which one, because you just asked me two.” I answered and the class laughed   
“If we can understand good without evil?” She smiled and sat down on her desk  
“That depends I guess, I believe you can’t have something good if you don’t know whats the opposite of it. You can think that what you are doing is good but what if someone thinks that’s evil? Or the other way around? So yes and no, I think you can understand good but that can’t be done without evil but evil can’t be understood without good either.”  
“Alright, and what if we brought that together with something that happened recently? Two halves of a body were found in the woods, the animal who did that, is it good or evil?” She looked into my eyes without blinking and awaited my answer  
“It’s an animal, I do not believe they think about good or evil but about surviving.” I laughed, hiding my nervousness   
“Well, use your imagination, what if the animal had a conscience? Then why did it kill that woman?”  
“Because she was probably in his way, on his territory, for the animal it must have been evil. The only thing the animal could have done was attacking her and that resulted in her being gone so that was good.”  
“Would you do the same?” She asked and the entire class fell silent  
“If I were an animal?”  
“Yes.”  
“If I were an animal, yes.”  
“And how about when you are Alexander.”  
“As a human you have a way of communicating, there is no need to kill someone until your own life is in danger.”  
“So you would kill if you were in danger?”  
“If that was my last choice.”  
“Aren’t you the animal than? His evil was danger, yours is too, his good was safety, yours is too. Yes humans can talk and maybe get out of it without any harm being done but if it came down to it, it’s killed or be killed.”   
“So you agree then that you need evil to understand good and vice versa?”  
“Maybe.” She said and stood up a second before the bell rang, she freaks me out

I walked out of her classroom as quickly as possible and walked outside. Well everybody thinks I will kill if I’m in danger, thanks miss Marrin.

“Would you kill if necessary?” Lydia’s voice interrupted my peace  
“Why?”  
“I am just curious, you are giving me the creeps, and I wonder if that’s because you are a killer.”  
“Lydia, I have never killed anyone and I never will.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I don’t want to spend my live in prison and Lydia? You are freaking me out with these questions.”  
“I had to ask.” She said and walked back into the school  
“She would be an amazing werewolf.” Peter’s voice chimed in  
“What are you doing here?” I smiled and walked up to him  
“Just checking.” He nosed my cheek before taking a step back  
“Hey Peter, everything alright?” Scott plastered himself against one side and Stiles on the other  
“Yes boys, everything is fine, how is Isaac?”  
“He is fine, Alex has become his sugar daddy.” Stiles laughed and ran away for the fist that was coming his way  
“Well well, I didn’t know you were daddy type.” Peter growled  
“I bought him a sweater, Stiles is acting like I bought him a boat.”  
“Scott, can you and Isaac come over after school?” Peter ignored me  
“Yes, of course.”  
“What about me?” Stiles asked  
“You can come, but I’ll lock you up in the library because we are going to train.”  
“I love being locked up in the library.” Stiles said, thinking about all the research he could do  
“Fine, I will see you boys later.” Peter turned around and slowly walked away  
“Scott, I am going with Peter, tell coach I had to do something.”  
“It’s only four more hours of economics and french.” Scott started  
“Please, you owe me one remember?”  
“Fine, see you later.”

I turned around to talk to peter but he was gone. Motherfucker. I walked into town and saw peter get out of a Mercedes and walked up to his apartment building. What the hell did I do wrong? I entered the building and ringed his doorbell.

“It’s open.”  
“That’s stupid, what if I was a home invader.” I laughed but Peter pinned me against the wall within seconds  
“Well you wouldn’t make a chance.” Peter bared his teeth but didn’t growl  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
“Well, I practically hooked you up with him so it’s my fault.” Peter said and let me go  
“What?”  
“Isaac, your puppy.”  
“Isaac is my friend, why does everyone think I have romantic feelings for him?” I said thinking about Chris  
“Don’t you?” Peter stood close to me and listened in  
“No Peter, I like Isaac but not in any romantic or sexual way.” Peter nodded but didn’t move  
“And what about me?”  
“What about you?” I asked coyly  
“Do you have romantic or sexual feelings for me?”   
“We didn’t even had a proper kiss.”

Peter smiled at me and kissed me softly. Yeah I know I said Chris his kisses were rougher but we actually kissed, Peter had just kissed my throat. But hell, this soft and long kisses are so different from Chris his rough and fast ones. I would love to figure out if Peter can be that rough and if Chris could be this gentle. Peter stopped kissing me and just smirked

“You lured me into your lair, kissed me and now you are just going to stand there?”  
“Lured you? You followed me and I just gave you want you wanted.”  
“You were ignoring me.”  
“Well I thought you traded me in for Isaac.” Peter smiled  
“Hell no.”  
“How are you?” Peter took my hand and led me towards the couch  
“Good, how are you?”  
“Do you need a drink?”  
“What?”  
“Do you need a drink?”  
“No.”  
“Well your heart beat is steady so you are telling the truth. It’s really going well then isn’t it?”  
“Yes Peter, it is. I eat a lot more candy now, but then I don’t gain any weight anymore.” I laughed  
“It’s your birthday on Sunday right?”  
“Yes Peter creeper.”  
“I am going to ignore the fact you called me that, are you throwing a party?”  
“Not really, just the gang and Melissa I guess.”  
“And does the gang involve Chris and his sister?” Peters mood changed  
“What?” I panicked  
“I saw you at the mall, I thought I explained some things to you.”  
“I didn’t know she was his sister, for a fact I was jealous she was with him because I thought she was his girlfriend.” I rambled, great I just admitted having a thing for Chris  
“I believe you, but you found out she was his sister and stayed with them anyways.”  
“Well I couldn’t just leave? I have to act like everything is completely normal so I can’t just kill her in the mall.”  
“Would you kill her if I asked you to?”  
“Jesus Peter, what she did was terrible and she must be punished for that but not by me.”  
“That’s true, maybe I should kill her and kill her brother too.” I wanted to say something but Peter flashed his eyes at me   
“You like him.” Peter stated  
“Yes, he is a nice man.”  
“You like him in a romantic or sexual way?” Peter used my own words against me  
“Peter, please.”  
“No boy, tell me.”  
“Yes I like him in a romantic and in a sexual way. I like you in a romantic and sexual way. It creeps me the fuck out to be honest, liking two man who could be my father and two man who could kill me.” I breathed out  
“He is the danger here Alexander, not me.”  
“Chris doesn’t know about me.”  
“When he finds out, he’ll put your head on a spike.”  
“You are overreacting.”  
“Why are you so bloody naive! You need to listen to me boy or else.” Peter stood from the couch and stormed off  
“Or what? You gonna hit me? Make me obey you?”  
“You know I wanted to take you out Sunday evening, dinner, movie and maybe a run in the woods or go straight back to my apartment. Fuck your brains out and then chill in the bathtub.” Peter sighed from the kitchen  
“I would like that, but that’s probably of the table now.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“No?”  
“Derek made the mistake once of falling in love with a hunter, and he wasn’t the first wolf to do so. I made that mistake as well and it ends in loss, grief and trouble. Wolf’s belong with each other. Promise me that you will stop seeing him again and I am all yours.” Peter walked back into the living area   
“Peter.”  
“Alexander, he is no good for you.”  
“And how do you know? He didn’t even live here when Kate killed that boy, he just moved back here since years you said so yourself.”  
“He was my mistake.” Peter sighed  
“Excuse me?” I had nothing better to say  
“He was my mistake Alexander, I trusted him, I loved him and then he married another hunter. A woman.” 

Why is everything so complicated, if I ever have to move again I need to run a serious background check on everyone. Chris was in a relationship with Peter. And now i am falling in love with Chris and Peter. And they hate each other.

“Fuck.” I managed  
“Now I get it, he is handsome, rugged and you want to fall down on your knees before him every time he is in the room. I get it, but it’s not worth the trouble. He will come to his senses one day and walk away, leaving a helpless and hurt boy behind.”  
“I need to think about this.”  
“I care about you, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
“I said I have to think about it. Now why did you ask Isaac and Scott over?” I asked, wanting to erase the last fifteen minutes  
“Well, if Kate is back we need to watch out for Gerard.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Their father, one of the most ruthless hunters I have ever seen. He wont hesitate to kill a teenager if they are werewolves. And you might heard about this, but I turned three teenage boys into werewolves.” Peter tried to joke  
“Jesus Christ, I need to get out of here.”  
“We are meeting Scott and Isaac at Derek’s place, we could run there.”  
“Yes.”

We ran, chased and tackled each other. I turned and let everything around me go. Peter howled and I tried to howl as impressive but that didn’t work. It sounded fine though. After a few seconds another howl answered ours, don’t ask me how I know but it was Derek. I pushed Peter and ran a bit faster to avoid a counter attack but Peter was gone. I saw Derek sitting on his porch and smiling at me. I jumped over this tree stump and landed gracefully. I turned back and smiled at Derek but before I could say anything I was on my back.

“You need to watch your surroundings, I wasn’t gone, I was right behind you.” Peter, human again, grinned at me and I kissed him. I don’t know why but he makes me feel so grounded and in control of myself. But I like Chris as well, it makes me sad. Peter noticed the change and scented my neck in comfort.  
“Peter, really? He is seventeen.” Derek rolled his eyes   
“He will be eighteen this Sunday.” Peter smiled and pulled me from the ground when Isaac, Scott and Stiles were parking the car “Derek, be a doll and bring Stiles to the library.” Peter grinned and Derek grabbed Stiles by his wrist, how lovely

“Alright pups, we are going to do some hide and seek.” Peter said, taking off his shirt, why is he taking his shirt off?  
“Hide and seek?” Isaac asked  
“You boys are going to run, hide and Derek and I will seek.”  
“And you can’t wear a shirt for that assignment?” I smiled  
“You need your ability to walk?” Peter growled playfully  
“You get a ten seconds head start, try to cover your scent, get rid of your foot prints. This is just so you can figure things out on your own but as a pack.” Derek said   
“Time starts now.” Peter growled and we ran into the woods, I ran upfront with Scott and then Isaac behind me. Derek told us that if you run after each other you mask each others scents and cover up the first two pair of footprints. We made sharp turns, didn’t look back and staid behind one another. We ended up in an open field, not a good place to hide but then a vague familiar scent came our way. 

“What is Jackson doing here?” I growled, eyes flashing yellow  
“He trows at bottles with his lacrosse stick sometimes.” Scott said  
“Now what?” Isaac asked  
“We need to get him out of here.” Scott said  
“Let’s chase him.” I growled and ran towards the scent, then I heard his heartbeat. He was drinking some expensive whiskey in his stupid Porsche. I wanted to jump off the hill onto his car but I was flying through the air.

“And what are you doing exactly?” Peter hovered over me, eyes red and teeth bared but still human  
“I wanted to chase him away.”  
“And how were you going to do that while you are fully transformed? Do you want more people to find out about us?”  
“I am sorry, I just wanted him gone.”  
“You did a very good job leading those two, covering your scents and prints. But you almost got yourself and them exposed to that annoying brat because you just wanted to chase him. Hunting for fun is what gets us killed Alexander.”  
“I am sorry.”  
“Are you trying to provoke your boyfriend into coming here?”  
“Peter, I said I was sorry, I didn’t think.”  
“And that could get you killed.” Derek added  
“I understand.”  
“You obviously don’t, you think this is a game of some sorts.” Peter snarled   
“Hell no, I just didn’t think it through.”  
“Let’s go back Peter.” Derek said and took Scott and Isaac with him. Peter didn’t move so I began to crawl away but he grabbed me by the neck. I was scared that he could see my hickey but he didn’t reacted on it, is it gone already?  
“No more of these tricks Alex, please.”   
“I promise.” I said and Peter flashed his eyes “Alpha.” I added and he lowered his head  
“I am going to bite you, see it as a claiming mark.”  
“Peter you don’t have to do that.”  
“But I do, you wouldn’t be that stupid to see him again when you look like a walking wolf to be.” and with that he sank his teeth into my neck, it didn’t hurt that much but then he started to suck and there must be a giant bruise covered in blood and teeth marks.  
“Peter, I already said I needed to think about it and now you are just being mean.”  
“Mean? I am looking out for you. Now get up and follow me back.”

I got up and walked passed him, who the hell does he think he is? 

“Amazing how the teenage heart works, just an hour ago you kissed me and now you want to see him again. I can smell the lust for him on you.”  
“Jealous?”  
“Don’t push me pup.”  
“Or what.” I spat and Peter came at me but Derek was back  
“You two need to come with me, someone tried to break into the house.” Peter an I shared a glance and ran after him


	17. The Peter vs Chris story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I met your hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving me some short summary's.

“What happened?” I asked looking at a shaking Stiles with Derek’s arm slung over his shoulders  
“People were banging at the door and screaming for Derek and Peter. I knew the back and front door were closed so I stayed in the library.” Stiles whispered, visibly undone  
“I think it was Kate.” Derek growled, gripping Stiles tighter against him  
“You know what she smells like, concentrate.” Peter said to me

I closed my eyes and breathed in all the different scents around me. Peter, Derek, Stiles, Scott and Issac, I filtered them out and went over the rest of the scents. The bitch was definitely here and a scent that had a resemblance to it mingled with hers but there was something odd about it. Like the person was sick or something. The most important thing was that Chris his scent wasn’t here so that me a bit more comfortable.

“Definitely Kate, and a relative I think but not Chris. And there are some more scents that smell like gunpowder but I don’t recognize them.”  
“Gerard?” Derek asked Peter  
“Well that’s the only relative that could stand Kate.”  
“Did you say anything Stiles?” Derek asked  
“No, I heard it wasn’t you guys so I stayed in my chair.”  
“Good.” Peter said and went inside  
“Now what?” I asked Derek  
“We wait for them to come back.”  
“Why? We can get them now?”  
“No we can’t, that means Peter and I have to go alone because we don’t have any proof we got you from another pack. And the Argents have a method to figure out if wolves are new or born.”  
“Then why are we here?”  
“We have to forge papers, that takes time.” Peter said and walked on the porch with a shirt on  
“Well fuck.” Isaac stated, shocking us with his language  
“We might have some leverage on them, they know the boys, if you mingle yourself for a while with them maybe we can find out what they want.” Derek said  
“No way.” Peter said  
“Peter think about it.”  
“We are helping Chris on Saturday with digging out his new pool, i can ask Allison if her aunt will be there?” Scott said  
“And when were you planning on telling me?” Peter asked me  
“Maybe tod.. Never.” I said  
“It’s a good opportunity, they can ask about their family and poke around the house a bit.” Derek said  
“You know all about their tricks to worm their way inside your head nephew, how can you think this is a good idea?”  
“Because we have a growing pack now, we can take them when the time is right.”

Peter shook his head and huffed but he knew deep inside that this could be a opportunity to gain the upper hand one day. He hated knowing Chris was there, but then it was his own house. He shouldn’t have bitten me, so I have to find a way to cover that up. Apparently because he is an alpha, the wound wouldn’t heal as quick as a normal wound.

“Fine, but I need an update every hour from all of you.” Peter growled  
“Sure.” Scott said and walked towards Stiles to get him in the car but Derek didn’t let go  
“I am going to stay here for a bit, Derek offered to bring me home later.” Stiles said and walked with Derek towards the library  
“Okay, you two wanna get lunch?” I asked Isaac and Scott  
“No, thanks, I promised to help my father at the cemetery this afternoon.”  
“We’ll drop you off.” Scott offered and got in the car  
“What about me?” Peter asked smugly  
“I am mad at you, we are not going for lunch.”  
“Is there any way I can persuade you?  
“Tell me about you and Chris.”  
“Not gonna happen.” He said and I turned towards the car and opened the door “Wait! Fine.” Peter said  
“Scott, Isaac, I will see you guys later.” And I closed the door  
“Where do you wanna go?”  
“The diner, I want some steak.”  
“You don’t need to go to the diner for steak, come with me.” Peter turned around and went around the house to this old shed. Well it looked old from the outside but on the inside it was brand new and looked after. There was this giant outdoor kitchen and a entertainment area and there were hooks on the outside of the shed for hanging up the meat. But there was this giant barbecue smoker on the other side of the shed and the smell coming from it was amazing.

“I’m smoking and grilling the meat, but leaving it red enough to bleed.”  
“Fuck.” I almost drooled out of my mouth, that is disgusting  
“Yeah I know, grab some plates for me will you, they are inside the shed.” I went inside and grabbed two plates and two good knifes, I couldn’t find any forks so I figured we eat it with our hands and brought them out to Peter  
“Thank you.” He cut the meat in two and placed them on the plates and gave me one before sitting down on the couch outside  
“Thank you.”  
“Cut a piece and eat it with your hand, you want to lick it afterwards.” He smiled  
“Sure, now, tell me.”  
“Fine.” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed

“Chris is seven years older than me so when we met for the first time we weren’t attracted to each other in any way. My mother just started telling me all these stories about the Argents when I was eight and Chris was fifteen at the time. One day I started a fight in front of the school and I almost started to lose it but Chris intervened and kicked all the children to the ground. They were afraid of the cool fifteen year old but I was pissed that he stole my fight, I wanted the attention. Chris obviously thought that was stupid and he said I should thank him for his bravery, idiot. I kept seeing him in town and at church while the Argents don’t believe in anything but themselves. We chatted a couple of times at the supermarket but nothing special really. When I turned eleven, he turned eighteen and he disappeared for two years. A friend of mine at that time, his family, were friends with the Argents and they told him that he was in France for a study.

I didn’t knew about the way they were trained so I just assumed he was studying abroad. But when he came back after two years, he was different, like someone took out his heart and stitched him back up. He didn’t talk to me for five years after returning. I hated him, I couldn’t understand what the problem was. He gave me attention, I like attention, and then we didn’t talk for seven years. Now I am eighteen and my mother told my sister and I all about their training methods and I felt sorry for him. She told us about the agreement with the Argents that we shouldn't hunt for sport and that we mustn't turn humans and that talking to the younger hunters was aloud but not with the actual hunters. Chris was an actual hunter since he turned eighteen so that explained why he never said anything to me. I couldn’t let that go and I went to see him one night and we talked about France and about live actually. I thought he knew I was a hale but he didn’t, and he found that out the first time we had sex because I almost turned. That was fun. He wasn’t surprised though, he just smiled and said he didn’t care. We had fun for a year but then came the red haired witch, they were to be married. Chris told me he didn’t want to and he got into a huge fight with his parents, his father threatened to kill me and we were both shocked he figured out about us. 

Kate was brainwashing Derek for a while but that his story to tell, but Kate sold us out to Gerard. Chris told me he was going to fix this but then I didn’t heard form him again until he told me he was going to get married to Victoria. I was furious, sad and unreasonable for a while and it became worse when I got wind of the news that they were expecting a baby. He was almost twenty eight, unhappily married, but got blessed with a beautiful baby girl that looked nothing like her mother. I was almost twenty one, unhappy in everything and got blessed with self petty. When I saw them at the supermarket or just around town I ran the other way but always felt Chris his eyes on the back of my head. When Allison was about six, Chris and Victoria got divorced. I threw a party that day because it was on my twenty seventh birthday. I thought it was funny, but Chris heard about it and the next day he moved to France with Allison. He hated being a hunter in that family, he believed humans needed protection but not when the Argents saw that as a reason to kill everyone. They returned last Saturday.”

“Jesus.” I said, totally in trance by the story and the meat  
“Yeah, he hates me for throwing that party and for the fact that I killed a bunch of people in his absence. And I hate him because he lied, left me and never looked at me since.”  
“This is something that we can work out right?” I tried  
“Maybe one day, the day after we both die.”  
“Peter, it sounds to me that you still love each other.”  
“Then you are stupid or deaf.”  
“Fine, I’ll just seduce you both in having sex with me.” I laughed and Peter growled in response  
“You and your mouth.” He sighed  
“Thank you for telling me, I understand where your frustration comes from now.”  
“That’s all I want you to know.”  
“Yeah, the sexual frustration I mean.” I laughed and dodged a wood chip  
“Just be careful Saturday, I know he is attractive and all but until we sort everything out with Kate and Gerard, we can’t risk it.”  
“After that I am free to devour him?”  
“I hope when that time comes you are never leaving my side again, but it’s your life.”  
“Peter, I can’t help that i have feelings for the both of you.”  
“Yeah I know.”  
“I can offer him that threesome?” I joked, but not really. Peter just threw my plate away and started kissing me.  
“Let’s bring you home.” Peter picked me up from my chair and I threw my legs around him. I started kissing his neck and by the moaning, I continued. I let my fangs grow and nicked his neck a bit, resulting in a slap on my ass and a growl in my ear.  
“Let me go.” Peter said with a rough voice, I like that but I let go  
“Fine, be boring.”  
“Go home pup, I’ll see you later.” He kissed me one more time and I ran off

When I got home I snapped a picture, shirtless, with a shovel and send it to Peter and to Chris with the caption: Ready for some good hole digging. I am surprised with myself.


	18. A pack for Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have lacrosse practice, help Isaac and some texting and real life conversations.

The next morning I had five texts from Peter and one from Chris and two missed calls from both of them. Victory. I decided to call Chris first.

‘You are actually trying to kill me, aren’t you?’ Chris’s rough voice tickled my ear  
‘Well you only texted me once, I thought I better got back with you.’  
‘Tried to call, but you didn’t answer the phone so I figured that it was your intention to piss me off.’  
‘I would never, kind sir, but I was feeling rather tired.’  
‘Well well, hear those manners. Something I thought you had to be taught.’  
‘There is always room for improvement.’  
‘I guess there is.’  
‘Will you teach me then?’

“Alex! We have lacrosse practice in half an hour, hurry up!” Scott yelled, ruining the moment

‘I think you have to go to school, I will see you tomorrow and you better be wearing a shirt when you ring the doorbell. Oh and be there around eight please’  
‘Fine, see you tomorrow.’  
‘Bye kid.’

I got dressed and brushed my teeth. The sun was shining and it was wind still so the leather jacket was warm enough. Melissa had a day off and decided to garden a bit and gave us the car. Scott got in the driver’s seat, put on some awful music and drove off. On our way to school, we picked up Allison, giving me the opportunity to look at a too tight shirt wearing Chris Argent working on his car. 

“Hey Scott, Alex, let’s go, bye dad.” I climbed in the backseat, handing Allison over to Scott  
“Bye honey, bye boys, see you tomorrow.” Chris didn’t even look at me  
“Until tomorrow!” Scott said and drove to school and I grabbed my phone and texted Chris

‘Hello?’ I texted  
‘Sucks right?’  
‘You are a mean man.’  
‘Oh now I’m the bad guy? You are funny boy.’  
‘At least send me a picture then.’  
‘Use your imagination, now go run after that ball.’  
‘You are no fun.’

“We are here, we have to hurry Alex, see you later Allison.” Scott hugged her and ran off  
“Bye Ally, enjoy your project.” I laughed because we are training for next Saturday’s game and then for the State Championship so we don’t have to do the project for economics.  
“I hate you.” She laughed and I smiled back and ran after Scott to the locker room  
“You are late!” Coach blew his whistle and that fucking sound, I could never get used to  
“Sorry coach, but I am here now.”  
“Very well, get changed, I want you on the field in five minutes.” Coach whistled again and walked outside. I grabbed my bag from my locker and and took my shirt off  
“Isn’t that a pretty sight.”  
“Peter!” That man is going to give me a heart attack one day “You can’t just appear everywhere.”  
“I am a werewolf honey not a warlock, I do not appear, I walk.”  
“Very funny, you know what I mean.”  
“Continue undressing, don’t mind me.” Peter sat on the bench and just stared at me  
“Peter, please go.”  
“Shy? You weren’t shy when you sent me that picture last night, so why be shy now?”  
“I am not shy, I have practice now so I need to hurry up.”  
“Then hurry.”

He gives me a permanent headache. I put on my dry fit shirt and my shoulder pads and pushed my pants off. Peter just looked at me, kind of scary to be honest. I put my shorts on and grabbed my helmet and stick. Peter got up and walked towards me.

“You look good.”  
“Thanks, now I have to go.”  
“You are free to leave.”  
“Then get out of my way.” I tried to walk past him but he just moved with me “Peter, please.” But he didn’t move. He grabbed me by my waist and growled in my neck  
“When you send me a picture like that, don’t ignore me, just answer the phone when I call.” He started to bite on the spot where he bit me but I put some make up on it to hide it because it didn’t heal yet. “And don’t cover up my mark pup.”  
“I had to, humans will ask questions.” I smiled  
“Alexander! What did I tell you! Five minutes!” Coach shouted from the hallway  
“Sorry coach! Peter, I will see you later, and enjoy the picture.” I winked and ran out the locker room

Peter smiled and left the school. Phew, I was almost worried he’d stay for practice. Coach made us ran twenty laps and play a practice game. Jackson was dressed and ready to play but he was still wining about his shoulder. 

“I need more rest coach, I still feel this soreness when I rotate my arm.”  
“Jackson, you want to play next Saturday? Start to work for it, I will be announcing captains soon so you all have to show me your best.” And with that, coach whistled for a break  
“Why is he such a baby.” I said to Stiles  
“Because he always gets his way, and now here we are, three amazing lacrosse players getting in his way.” Stiles smiled  
“Three Stiles?”  
“Fuck you, I am good by nature, you two are good by the supernatural.”  
“Okay Stiles.”  
“Maybe we get to be captains.” Scott said  
“Keep dreaming McCall, you’ll never be captain.” Jackson said and walked away  
“We better become captains.” I whispered  
“Then you better run.” Coach whistled again, that fucking sound

Three more awful hours in this beautiful weather were spend on the lacrosse field. I threw all my clothes off and took a shower, enjoying the cold water and soap. When I walked out of the shower, Scott and Stiles entered the locker room with a smile on their faces.

“We are going out Saturday night, for your birthday, and then on Sunday we have a small gathering at our place. I know you hate your birthday but it will be different here.” Scott said  
“We can go to the Jungle, it’s a pretty nice place, sexuality isn’t a thing there.” Stiles added  
“Fine, but if I think it’s stupid, I’ll leave.”  
“Deal.”  
“Alright, do you guys want to chill later?” Scott asked  
“Not really, I’ll see enough of you two tomorrow.” I laughed  
“Yeah, and I am going to see Derek, he is showing me some books that I was looking for before Kate scared the hell out of me.” Stiles said  
“Have fun, I will tell Allison that I would love to go to the movie with her then.” Scott smiled and ran off  
“He should shower.” I said and then Scott walked back into the locker room  
“I should shower.” He said and got undressed  
“Oh I almost forgot, Chris asked us to be there at eight. I’ll call Isaac, I haven't seen him on the field today.”  
“Sure, later.”

I tried to call Isaac but it went to voicemail. Strange. I got dressed and grabbed my stuff and walked into town, looking for Isaac and finding him sitting on my bench in the park.

“Isaac, missed you at practice.” I smiled and when he turned around my smile faded  
“Hey, yeah, I wasn’t feeling so good.” Isaac looked awful  
“What happened Isaac?”  
“I had to work late last night and I got into a fight with my father when I wanted to go home, I don’t remember the rest much but when I woke up this morning, my father had this giant cut on his ribs. I think I attacked him and I wanted to go to Peter but I am afraid of what he will do to him or to me.” a tear rolled down his cheek  
“Isaac, how is your father doing right now?”  
“He is fine, it wasn’t that deep and he doesn’t remember anything. I think he hit his head.”  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise, but let’s go to Peter alright? He must have dealt with something like this before.”  
“Thank you Alexander.” He smiled at me and got up, shivering like a scared puppy. We walked to Peter’s apartment and I ringed the doorbell  
“Alex, Isaac, for what do I owe this pleasure.”  
“Can we come inside?” I asked  
“Of course.” Peter stepped aside and I led Isaac inside  
“Isaac has done something, and we thought maybe you know how to handle it.”  
“And what is this thing you did Isaac.”  
“I got mad with my father and I cut him with my claw. It wasn’t deep! And he doesn’t remember.” He rambled  
“Why did you cut him?”  
“I, he makes me work at the graveyard sometimes because the caretaker is a friend of him and I can use the cash. But it was one at night and I actually had practice this morning so I wanted to leave but my dad was having a drink with the caretaker. I got mad and went outside and he followed me and I felt the wolf underneath my skin, I stopped myself from turning but when he came at me I felt my claws come out. He stumbled back and I ran off, I turned and stayed in the woods I guess.” Isaac was close to crying now but Peter grabbed his neck firmly and looked him in the eyes  
“It’s alright Isaac, if he doesn’t remember and I will make sure that if he remembers he won’t remember for long. And I don’t mean by killing him, i’ll just take the memory away. Now I want you to take a shower or a bath if you like and relax a bit. You are shivering from the fear and cold of the night. And Isaac, if you ever turn and feel alone or scared or in danger, howl.” Peter let him go and closed the sliding doors around Isaac in the bathroom area  
“Or call.” I added and Peter shoved me onto the couch  
“Shush, he needs to know that being a wolf isn’t a burden.” Peter said and grabbed us a drink and sat down next to me, closely  
“I understand.”  
“Do you? He needs a pack you know, more than Derek, more than me. His father is a jerk and he had no friend until he met you guys.” Peter sounded genuinely sad for Isaac  
“I am very happy that we’ve met, and I didn’t mean to belittle the situation.”  
“I know that honey, now, give me a kiss.”  
“You are very demanding.” I laughed 

But I put my drink on the table anyway and sat on his lap. Peter grinned and started to attack my mouth, teeth clashing, fighting for dominance. A battle that he easily won because I didn’t want to win. He growled into my mouth and his hands were everywhere, traveling my body like a map, remembering my response from his touch. I felt him harden beneath me and my pants were tightening around me as well. Peter smelled like fresh leaves, musk and peppermint. Fresh and warm. 

“I want to fuck you, claim you, making you mine for ever. Smelling your happy scent every morning, mixing it with mine when I scent you.” Peter growled and kissed my neck.  
“We need to stop.” I said  
“Why?”  
“Isaac just turned off the shower, what kind of a wolf are you?” I laughed  
“A big, bad one.” Peter kissed me again and thrusted his hips up, making me moan  
“Fuck.”  
“Uhm, I am done with my shower, thank you Peter. I should go home now.” Isaac and his wet curls entered the living space and stood there awkwardly  
“What if I go check on your father, make sure he doesn’t remember, and you stay here for a night in the guest room?”  
“Oh no, I don’t want to be any trouble.” Isaac rambled  
“You can stay with Scott and me if you want? We have to go to Chris his house anyway so we can go from our place.” I suggested, hearing the soft growl exiting Peter’s mouth  
“Yeah, that would be nice, if Scott’s mother doesn’t mind.”  
“She won’t.”  
“Fine, I will check on your father anyway, go with Alexander and I will hear from all of you tomorrow.” Peter said  
“Every hour.” I said and smiled at Peter  
“Go, before I keep you both here.” Isaac followed me outside and smiled.  
“Thank you, I trust him and everything but I feel more in my comfort zone with you guys.” He said  
“Of course, that’s normal Isaac. Now, let’s get some snacks and go home.”

We did some shopping for snacks and sodas, walked back in this nice weather and took place in the now nice looking garden. I asked Melissa if Isaac could stay the night and it wasn’t a problem. We helped her get dinner ready and watched an episode of Friends in the living room. When Scott came home from the movie theater, he joined us at the dinner table. Melissa had to work Saturday so she could have Sunday off for my birthday so she went to bed early. Scott’s room is bigger so I started to make the bed for Isaac in his room but I could smell the discomfort on Isaac. 

“Do you want to stay with me?” I asked, looking at Scott  
“Is it okay if you stay here, with me and Scott?” Isaac’s ears turned red but then I remembered Peter’s words. He needs a pack  
“Of course.” I smiled and grabbed my mattress from my bed and stashed it beside his on the floor  
“Goodnight pack.” Scott understood and turned the lights off and the content smell from Isaac filled the room


	19. Jungle plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are digging a pool, flirt with Peter and with Chris.

The sun shined brightly, even more so than yesterday. A snoring Scott and Isaac woke me, and normally I would be pissed about that but it was a god send now. Eight o’ clock.

“Scott! Isaac! We are late!.” I shouted and both their heads popped up from under the covers  
“Why aren’t you so invested in school?” Scott laughed  
“Fuck you, school will always be there.” I grabbed my mattress and walked into my own room and got dressed into some old sweatpants and a simple shirt. We drove to Argent’s house at eight fifteen, Stiles Jeep already parked and cooled off and Allison opened the door.

“I thought we had to do this with Stiles.” She smiled and hugged Scott  
“We over slept” Isaac said  
“What a way to make an impression Scott.” Chris stood in the doorway, white tank top painted on his body, word jeans clinging to his backside probably.  
“Sorry?” Scott asked, totally unaware of his actions  
“If you are late for an appointment with me, don’t think I’ll let you take Allison anywhere.” Chris said stern but the playful smirk and his happy scent gave him away  
“This will never happen again sir, we forgot to set an alarm, but that will never happen again.”  
“Well, if you do a good job today, maybe I’ll reconsider.” He smiled and made space for us to enter his house

I tried to squeeze past him so our body’s would meet but he wasn’t having it. He took a step back and grinned at me, knowing what he was doing. Well two can play that game.

“Isaac? Stiles and Scott asked me to go to club Jungle tonight and I thought maybe you want to come with us? Allison you are invited as well but than I am not attracted to you.” I joked, resulting in an angry looking Chris and a crimson red Isaac  
“Yeah, sure, that would be fun.” He said  
“Cool.”  
“Alright, Stiles is already outside, you guys go outside and I will be right there.” Chris said and we started to walk outside but his hand grabbed my shoulder and softly directed me to the living room  
“Jungle huh? That club is just an excuse to grind against any other living creature without being arrested.” Chris growled in my ear, pressing himself against my back  
“It wasn’t my idea Chris, Scott and Stiles wanted to give me a good night out. You know, for my birthday and all.” I said as innocent as possible  
“And Isaac? Why do you want him to be there?”  
“He is my friend Christopher.”  
“Do you find him attractive?”  
“We’ve already discussed this once, and that ended with an make out session on your couch.”  
“Then why say that my daughter is welcome too, but you aren’t interested in her.”  
“Well it made you drag me in here, I’d say thats why.” I laughed and Chris turned me around and pressed my up against the wall and started to kiss my neck, on the other side where Peter left his mark thank god  
“Dad! Are you killing him in there?” Allison called from the yard  
“Yes.” I called back and received an nipple twist for that  
“We are coming honey, I needed to grab another shovel for Alexander.” Chris quickly grabbed a shovel from the garage and we walked towards the rest. Thank god there was an actual digger, I almost got scared we had to dig the entire pool out ourselves.  
“Can I dig with the machine?” Stiles asked, already sweaty from the three holes he dug  
“No, I thought maybe Isaac wanted to use the digger, you know how it works right?” Chris asked  
“Yes I know how it works. You want the pool shallow to deep or just deep?”  
“Shallow to deep, we’ll work on the shallow part so you can start with the deep part, you know how the baton system works?”  
“The four large ones you want that to be the deep part, the six smaller ones are for the shallow part.”  
“Very nice Isaac.” Chris said and Isaac beamed proudly

We started to cut out the sides of the shallow part and worked our way inwards. The sun was getting warmer around eleven but the fall breeze kept us cool. Watching Chris bend over and grunting when he emptied the wheelbarrow on the other side of the garden every time, made the cool breeze a warm welcome. I texted Peter three times that everything was okay and that I would call him when we leave because the texting was annoying. The pool was beginning to take the shape Chris wanted and I think it would take us three more hours to finish. Allison and Stiles sat down by the fire pit, sweaty and exhausted, but we continued. Chris stopped an hour later, telling us that we needed to stop but we were fine. We finished at four.

“I don’t know what to say.” Chris smiled  
“Thank you?” I said  
“Of course, thank you all.” Chris smiled and grabbed his wallet and gave us two hundred dollars  
“What the hell?” Scott said  
“It’s for tonight, I know Jungle isn’t cheap.” He winked and omg does Chris go to Jungle?  
“Thank you so much, great that I’m bringing a friend than.” Stiles said and Allison hugged him  
“Well I almost have a pool now so I am very pleased, and all of you are invited to the first pool party of course.”  
“Well, thank you, but it’s not the season really.” I said  
“Well, smart ass, I am going to build a roof over the half of the pool so it will be swimmable in the winter. But you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Chris raised his eyebrows  
“Oh no mr Argent, you misunderstood, it’s not the season for skinny dipping.” I smiled, hearing a snickering Allison and a gasping Scott.  
“Well, that’s, uhm.” Chris tried  
“I am going to take a shower, should we meet at eight at Jungle?” Allison asked us  
“That’s a good idea, we will see you there Ally.” I smiled and turned around to thank Chris for the money but he was gone  
“He is in the yard.” Allison winked

Chris was drinking a bottle of water, sweat glistening on his skin, a drop gliding down his neck. I want to lick it. His heart rate was normal and his scent was his delicious amber like self but his face was all wrinkles and concern.

“Are you alright?” I asked  
“Yes.”  
“But?”  
“You are going to get me in trouble with your mouth.”  
“What about it.” I smiled  
“Not the season for skinny dipping.” Chris mocked  
“I was joking.”  
“Are you planning something for tonight?”  
“What do you mean Chris.”  
“Well, like I said, Jungle isn’t really a place to just dance and drink lemonade.”  
“Join us.” I said, inspecting his face for a reaction  
“What?” his face was all concern now, kind of funny actually   
“Dress up, take a cab, drink, dance with me.”  
“You are crazy.”  
“Come around twelve? I’ll be eighteen than.” I smiled and walked up to him  
“What about your pack?” He smiled, hopefully he didn’t notice my complete panic   
“What?”  
“My daughter and the rest, how are they not going to notice us?”  
“Chris, Scott and Allison will dry fuck the entire evening, Stiles said he’s bringing a friend and Isaac doesn’t care.”  
“I don’t want to know what my daughter is doing. And Isaac does care.”  
“Don’t tell me there are lights everywhere? You said it’s a place for kids to grind against every living creature.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Think about it, and otherwise we will have our trip next weekend right?” Chris smiled again  
“Yes, we do.”  
“Are you staying here Alex?” Scott called out  
“I am coming!” I winked at Chris and turned around but before I could take another step, Chris has his hands on my waist and turned me around. His hand went trough my hair and his lips touched mine, I opened my mouth but he just took a step back.  
“Bye Alexander, thank you for today.” Now Chris was being smart but I walked to Scott and Isaac anyway

We brought Isaac home, his father didn’t remember a thing so Isaac had to work again tonight so he wouldn’t come with us to Jungle. I asked him to come over tomorrow at the small gathering at the McCall’s for my birthday and he said yes. I offered a share of the money but he didn’t want anything. Stiles drove home, not wanting to tell us who the friend was he is bringing. Scott parked the car on the driveway and we walked into the house.

“Shoes off!” Melissa yelled “I just vacuumed and mopped the entire house.”  
“Okay mom! No need to get angry!.” Scott laughed but we both took our shoes off  
“Alexander, honey, would you like a chocolate cake tomorrow? Or vanilla? Or something else?”  
“Chocolate!” I said  
“Okay, and who do you want to invite?”  
“Oh just Stiles, Isaac and Allison.”  
“Are you sure?” Hinting I should call my mother  
“Yes, just some friends and you and cake.”  
“Alright honey, I’ll do some groceries, what time are you going to this Jungle thing.”  
“Seven forty five, you never went to jungle mom?” Scott asked  
“Of course I did, but I think it’s different now.”  
“Horny teenagers and closeted gays also existed in your time Melissa.” I laughed  
“Not what I meant.” Melissa laughed back and grabbed the car keys and headed for the store

Scott went to his room and so did I. First, shower. The water was hot, the soap Melissa bought me had a sandalwood scent and it was very nice. My room filled with the smell and when i started to rinse down the doorbell went.

“Scott! Can you open the door!”  
“No! I’m busy!”  
“I’m naked!” I shouted and the silence got interrupted by a small laugh from outside, Peter

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked downstairs, why does Peter know where I am the entire time? And why does he “walk” everywhere I go.

“Peter.” I said opening the door, seeing Peter in a low navy v-neck and tight blue jeans, absolutely delicious  
“Hello there baby, let’s go inside, since you’re wet and all.” He smiled, following the water that was coming down my lower abdomen, soaking up the towel.   
“Sure, come on in.”  
“Who is it?” Scott shouted   
“You should use your ears and nose Scott!” Peter shouted back, a bit irritated  
“Sorry Peter.” Scott sounded scared and closed his door again which made me laugh  
“Watch it pup.” Peter pointed his finger at me but the smile gave him away  
“So, what did you need?”  
“Well, you were supposed to call me.”  
“Oh I am sorry! I immediately walked into the shower when we got home.”  
“Are you finished?”  
“What?”  
“Showering? Are you finished with showering?” Peter smirked  
“No, wanna see my room?” I asked and walked up the stairs, hearing Peter’s heavy footsteps following me

I got rid off my towel and stepped back into the shower.

“Nice room pup.”  
“Thanks!” I said from the shower  
“So, still having a small part tomorrow with the gang.” Peter mocked  
“Yes, just Melissa, Scott, stiles, Isaac and Allison.”   
“Alright.”  
“You can come if you want but it wont be anything special.”  
“Maybe, you have plans tonight?”  
“Scott and Stiles wanted me to go with them to Jungle.” And with that Peter’s scent changed  
“Mind if I joined you boys?”  
“You want to hang out with some kids?” I asked him, turning my back on him to wash my hair  
“In a few hours I am aloud to grab that beautiful ass in public, so yeah, I want to join.” Peter growled, suddenly standing in the bathroom  
“Fuck Peter.” I gasped, turning to him  
“What time are you boys leaving?” Peter asked, eying me up and down  
“Seven forty five.”  
“I’ll pick you up, Stiles asked Derek to join you so I was playing taxi driver anyway.”  
“Derek? As in Stiles asked him on a date?” Stiles was oh so in love with Lydia, right?  
“You don’t know what horny smells like? Do I have to teach you everything?” Peter mocked  
“Hey! You turned me so you better teach me everything.” I laughed, splashing water on his shirt  
“It’s the scent someone always smell like when they are happy, but then there’s musk. Strong musk, not synthetic as in perfume.”   
“You smelled like that.”  
“What?”  
“When Isaac was taking a shower at your place and we were on the couch, you smelled like musk, mixed with your own scent.”  
“Well, there you go.” Peter smiled  
“You smell like it now.”   
“You are almost eighteen, I am not going to jeopardize myself.” Peter laughed and laid down on my bed 

Too bad, he is driving me crazy. Did Chris smell like musk? Maybe I didn’t recognize it before.


	20. First with Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to the Jungle. We meet Boyd and Alex and Peter celebrate a birthday, in Peter's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Peter stayed for a while, tracing my arm while I was reading. I told him to leave because Melissa would be home soon but he walked here so he could just jump out the window. He traced the vein up and down and rubbed his foot against my calf. I told him he was teasing me but he continued anyway, it felt kind of domestic. He left when the front door was unlocked, he kissed me and jumped gracefully to the ground. I got dressed in my favorite jeans and a white tank top with a short sleeved navy blouse and simple white Vans. Brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant and Hugo Boss bottled. I took the two hundred from my sweatpants and stashed it behind my phone case. Scott gave me a fake id to use tonight so I put that in my back pocket and went downstairs. Melissa made some quesadillas with chicken, corn and jalapeños, delicious, but I needed to brush my teeth again. Scott was surprised to see Peter parking in front of the house but I explained that he was brining Derek because that was Stiles his date and he wanted to come along. The drive to Jungle was about fifteen minutes and kind of awkward but we made it, and there was a huge line in front of the door.

“Jesus Scott, why is it so fucking crowded?” I asked  
“It’s the only good club in Beacon Hills, even on a Wednesday the line is really long.” Scott shrugged his shoulders and exited the car  
“So, Derek, you and Stiles huh?” I wiggled my eyebrows but the look on Derek’s face made me leave the car as well.  
“Cheer up nephew, you are only a couple years older than Stiles, I could be Alexander’s father.” Peter teased but it didn’t make Derek smile or anything, just a low grumble left the man’s mouth

Scott and Allison already found each other and Stiles marched his way over to Derek. Derek nosed Stiles his neck when they hugged, he is scenting him, Peter said wolves only do that with their family or partner. 

“Hey there almost party person.” Stiles cheered  
“Hey Stiles, if we ever get in, I’ll buy you a drink.” I laughed  
“I know the owner, we can go right in.” Derek stated and walked to the bouncer in front of the door  
“Hey Derek, long time no see my man.” The tall, huge and scary bouncer missed three teeth but was smiling like he is David Beckham  
“Hey Jerry, we are all together.” Derek smiled, he actually smiled  
“Hello guys, Peter, welcome to the Jungle.” Jerry said and held the curtain open

It was a surprisingly large building, it had a second floor, probably vip. There was a bar that went in a U form around the dance floor, on the outsides were theses booths to sit in and there was a booth on the second floor all decorated with balloons. 

“Surprise!” Stiles shouted, proud and happy with his surprise  
“You planned this Stiles?” I asked  
“Yeah, I was talking to Derek about your birthday and he suggested Jungle actually and that he knew the owner and that he could try for a vip table. And he did it!”  
“Thank you Stiles, Derek.” I hugged them both  
“You are welcome.” Derek smiled again  
“Drinks!” Scott stated and we walked upstairs, there is private server available for vip so that was great. No alcohol for me, just some soda’s and virgin cocktails  
“The first five rounds are on me.” i said  
“We already paid for the evening, all inclusive.” Peter said  
“Thank you, but no.”  
“Yes.” Peter growled softly  
“Take my money than.”  
“No baby, it’s a gift.” Peter kissed my cheek  
“Alex, who are these men actually?” Allison asked and Peter just sighed  
“Derek is Stiles his fling and Peter is my friend.”  
“You just moved here.” Allison said  
“You just moved here and we are friends and you want to fuck Scott.” i laughed  
“Dude, calm down.” Scott said  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Me neither Alex, I was just curious.” She smiled and I felt her sincerity so it was fine

This huge dude came out of nowhere but he was wearing a shirt and a gilet so I think he works here.

“Good evening guys, my name is Boyd and I will be your waiter tonight.” The guy said, deep voice but probably still a teenager  
“Vernon, buddy, how are you? Not working at that ice rink anymore?” Stiles asked  
“Hello Stiles, aren’t you seventeen?” The guy warned  
“Stiles will shut up, hey Boyd.” Scott smiled  
“Hey Scott, who’s birthday is it?”  
“Mine, I’m Alexander.” I smiled and shook his hand  
“You are the guy who ripped apart Jackson’s shoulder?” He laughed  
“That’s me.”  
“Cool man, I go to Beacon Hills as well but we aren’t in any classes together.”  
“Too bad, play any sports?”  
“I play football but everybody sucks.”  
“You should join the lacrosse team, we can rip apart Jackson together.” I laughed  
“Maybe, I’ll think about it.”

We ordered some drinks and Peter looked at me proudly for not ordering alcohol. We toasted and laughed about stupid things. Now, we are going to dance.

“Dance with me?” Derek asked Stiles who looked as if he got asked to marry him  
“Stiles would love to dance.” I laughed and Stiles came back to earth  
“Yes.” He simply said and they went downstairs, I love this for Stiles  
“Allison, you want to dance?” Scott asked, his sparkling puppy eyes making her smile and nodded  
“We can dance here, than your friends don’t have to see.” Peter whispered in my ear  
“They are busy with themselves.” I laughed and got up and watched them down stairs, laughing with each other, smiling, kissing, dancing.

Peter stood next to me, looking at his nephew and Stiles dancing. Their moves were a bit awkward at first but as soon as they found the rhythm their eyes were focused on each other and they moved as one. Scott and Allison were dancing in a dark corner, well, kissing in a dark corner.

“Are you at least having fun?” Peter asked  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well you don’t have to dance with me but if you are not having fun I’d rather take you away from here.”  
“Oh no that’s not it, I am enjoying myself and I want to dance with you.” But I’m afraid Chris will show up...  
“But?” I looked at Peter’s worried face and kissed him  
“Nothing, I’m being stupid, i’m going to the rest room.” I kissed him again and walked my way over to the boys sign when I got a text.

‘Hey there beautiful boy,  
I hope you are enjoying yourself. Something came up so I am not going to make it tonight but I’ll  
make sure our weekend will be extra special. Talk to you later.  
X  
Chris’

Well that’s too bad but maybe for the best right now with the Hales being here. I walked into the bathroom that was so clean, love vip, and I took a picture in the floor to ceiling mirror. Flexing my arms a bit and grinned. Send.

‘I wished my plans weren’t urgent.’ Chris texted back  
‘Well you better make it very special next weekend.’  
‘Don’t worry, I have to go, bye baby.’  
‘Bye Chris.’

I walked back to Peter and grabbed his hand and took him downstairs, not having to worry about Chris anymore. He smiled and held me tight against his body when we danced. Sweat and musk filled the building, every single person on the dance floor was tangled up with each other. Peter kissed my neck and at that moment I locked eyes with Scott. His face full of questions but got distracted by Allisons mouth. Derek and Stiles went back upstairs for another drink and stayed there. But Peter and I kept dancing, forgetting the rest.

“One more hour.” Peter grinned  
“Is that the only thing you are thinking about?”  
“No.”  
“Sure.” I laughed  
“You are thinking so little of me.” He smiled  
“Am not, just about this.” and Peter laughed  
“You are so not getting anything tonight.” He stated  
“What?”  
“Well, look at you, all panicking about it and I am the one who is only thinking about that.”  
“I was just teasing.”  
“Yeah yeah, you want to get out of here?”  
“What about the rest?”  
“Stiles can give the rest a ride home.”  
“And where are we going than?”  
“My place.”

So we left, the drive over there was awful, and not because I didn’t want to but because it took us fifteen minutes to get in to his apartment. He was looking for the right key but my lips on his ear distracted him maybe. 

“Stop it.” He growled and flashed his eyes but there was a playful tone to it  
“But alpha.”  
“No.” And with that he found the key and unlocked the door and dragged me in with him

I clapped two times, lights brightening the room and Peter laughed.

“Feeling at home are you?” He said while adjusting the brightness of the lights, a warm glow now replaced the harsh lights  
“Obviously.”  
“Well you better get comfortable than.” Peter grinned, his teeth white and sharp but still human  
“Yeah.” And all of the sudden I have no idea what to do  
“What is it pup?” Peter reached out for my face  
“Nothing.”  
“You know I can tell when you lie?”  
“I am not lying.” I lied  
“Alex, are you okay? You know we don’t have to do anything you know that right?”  
“I, just, I’m kind of, I just don’t know what to do.”  
“It’s okay baby, there is no rush and if you decide to never do anything that’s fine too. Trust me alright.” Peter hugged me tight and situated us on the couch  
“Okay, yeah, of course.”  
“You want something to drink?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Something to eat?”  
“No.”  
“Alex, you want me to bring you home?” Peter’s fresh leaves and peppermint scent calmed me down  
“No, I want to stay.”  
“Okay, would you like to watch a movie?”  
“Maybe we can take a bath? Or a shower?”  
“Is that what you really want?”  
“Yes, really.”  
“Than let’s go.”

Peter turned on the sound system and closed the curtains, I heard Aretha Franklin’s until you come back to me playing around the apartment. I love this song, so I hummed along, walking towards the bathtub. Water was filling the giant tub, a bamboo mixed with cherry blossom smell arose from the water. Peter was lighting some candles around the room, what an romantic. The next song was what the world needs now sang by Dionne Warwick was playing now. Am I in a bad romantic comedy at the moment? Secretly I was enjoying this, but now way I would ever tell someone.

“Alex?” Peter was done making everything nice, and damn, it looked like a hotel brochure picture  
“It looks amazing Peter.”  
“Want some privacy to get in the tub?”  
“No, I’m fine, you?”  
“No baby, I’m fine too.” I took off my shirt but before I could take my tank top off, Peter walked up to me  
“Let me.” And he kissed my shoulder before pulling my arms up to slid the top off

Peter went on one knee to take my shoes off and put the aside. The floor heating was a nice surprise, not really a surprise because there were no radiators. He got up and kissed me, his lips soft and his kisses loving, no fast make out session. Randy Crawford made her appearance now, I had to snicker a little about Peter’s music taste. I figured he’d listen good jazz and soul yes, but no One day I’ll fly away.

“What?” Peter asked, his voice hoarse  
“Didn’t pick you for a Crawford man.”  
“She is amazing, Street life is my favorite, but I love all kinds of music and Randy Crawford is a part of that assemble.”  
“Nice.”  
“What about you?”  
“I loved every song yet, my taste has a big range as well, from Metallica to Level forty two.”  
“Nice.”  
“May I?” I gestured to his own clothing and he smiled

I lifted his arms up to remove the v-neck from his ripped body and threw it behind me. He smiled, rolling his eyes. I went down on my knees to take off his shoes and socks, threw them aside as well. Peter growled warningly, his house is very tidy and clean so I know my actions would rile him up a bit. I took his belt in my hands but he stopped me.

“You shy?” I joked  
“One minute.” Peter smiled, looking at the clock  
“Fine, do me first.” I challenged him  
“Fine.” He undid my button and slid the tight jeans from my legs and made me step out and then folded them before throwing them on the bed  
“Now, happy birthday, you may open your present now.” Peter laughed before kissing me  
“Did you just referred to yourself as my gift?” I asked, giggling like a school girl  
“Sure did.”

So I did, and my gift was Peter going commando under his jeans. The man is beautiful, but I already covered that. 

“You see something you like?”  
“Yeah, can I touch?”  
“No, not yet, let’s get in the tub. It’s very expensive bath foam.” Peter said, actually serious, weirdo  
“Fine.” I hooked my thumbs in my boxers and pulled them down  
“Beautiful pup, you are so beautiful.” Peter kissed me again before picking me up and placing me in the bathtub and he sat across from me

Midnight train to Georgia played softly in the background, Peter being wet and me being eighteen now made my day. I liked looking at him but I needed to touch him so I sat between his legs and he quickly placed his arm over my chest. Running his fingers across my stomach, drawing lines around my abs and nosing behind my ear. His hand went below the water surface when he came to the last two abs and brushed brushed my thigh. 

“Do I have the permission to touch?” Peter asked  
“Yes.” I breathed out and his hand moved from my thigh to my cock. The first time someone else is touching is. Because of my previous home situation, I wasn’t big on having boy or girlfriends, because of the bruises and just because. Peter is a great first though.  
“You like that?” He was teasing me, jerking me softly  
“Yeah, just.”  
“What?” The asshole let go  
“No keep doing it, just, harder please.”  
“Harder? Don’t you like being teased?”  
“Not now.” 

Since I’m hard as a rock and I really want to cum. Peter chuckled and took my cock in his hand again, jerking me faster. Precum was oozing from the head but Peter’s thumb gathered all of it and brought his thumb to his mouth. Fuck, he moaned and kissed me, his tongue finding it’s way in my mouth. The taste of my own precum lingered in my mouth, not really my thing but the way he made me taste it was. Peter must have known form the beginning I like to be told what to do (in bed that is) and he was using that knowledge now. 

“Spread your legs a bit pup.” So I did, feeling his hard cock against my back. His hand sped up and my breathing became faster. He flicked a finger against my nipple and blowing cold air onto it, making me shiver. Two could play this game so I backed up a little and started to put pressure on his cock. “Feeling bold are we?” Peter moaned, trusting against my back. I was getting close now, and he knew it. His left hand was tugging my balls and his right hand was palming the head, sliding his thumb over the slit. “Fuck I’m gonna cum Peter.” and with that I came, shooting all over my stomach. 

“Fucking hell.” I moaned  
“Let’s get out of the bath, take a shower and head to bed?”  
“What about you?” Still feeling his hard on poking my back  
“Later.” He drained the bath and walked to the shower so I followed and kissed him.  
“Thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Being so nice, and patient.”  
“Of course pup.” He kissed me and soaped me up, I was already getting hard again.  
“Uhm, I’m young but I came a minute ago, how can I be hard.”  
“Perks of being a werewolf.” Peter laughed, soaping up my cock in the progress and rinsed us both off  
“Jesus.” I sighed, walking towards the towel rack and threw Peter one and dried myself off with the other. Peter walked to the bed and patted the other side.  
“Come lie down with me.” And I did, we cuddled and kissed and growled. Peters eyes started to flash every now and then when I kissed his jaw.  
“Can I?” Looking at his still hard cock, begging for my attention  
“Only if you want, no rush.”  
“I want.” And I scooted down the bed, looking up at Peter.

His cock was long and thick with a slight curve, veins prominent all around and a glistening head. Fucking beautiful. I licked the head once, twice, looking for a reaction. He shivered but nothing extensive. So I took him in my mouth, just the head though, sucking and licking around him. His nostrils flared and his eyes shined bright red, moaning when I tried to swallow him down but failing. 

“Take it easy pup, trie to relax your throat, thats it. Now breathe through your nose and slowly.” He stopped talking when I swallowed him down again, now without chocking. Sucking hard, bobbing my head up and down his shaft. A hand found it’s way in my hair and he tried to tug it but it was still on the short side, but that didn’t stop Peter. He didn’t force himself in but I felt he had a hard time not to fuck my throat. So I just opened my mouth further, hoping he’d get the hint and he did. Softly fucking his way into my mouth, long and slow thrust while holding my head with both hands now. His breathing became load and his fangs grew out when he growled.

“Gonna cum pup.”

Giving me a way out but I didn’t take it, I want it all. Three more thrusts and he was coming in my mouth, eyes flashing and growling out his afterglow. 

“Fucking hell baby, you are a natural.” Peter pulled me against his chest and held me tight  
“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.” I chuckled  
“How much comparison material do you have?” He smiled  
“None.”  
“You’ve never did that before?” Peter sounded a bit concerned  
“No? Why?”  
“I wouldn’t be so rough on you Alex, damn, are you still a virgin?”  
“So what? I’m not good enough then?” He is ruining everything now  
“No no, thats not what I mean baby, I just figured you’d have some experience. Looking like that and being so caring and loving for everyone.” Peter kissed my head and hold me tighter  
“I never wanted to bring someone home with me and I was afraid someone would notice the bruises so I just never thought about it.”  
“Oh baby, I am sorry.” Peter scented me and pulled the covers over us properly  
“You are a very good first though.” I yawned  
“I’m honored to hear that, now, time to sleep.”  
“Kiss me.”  
And Peter did, gentle and soft, smiling and loving. He clapped two times and the light went off and so did the music. Now, sleep.


	21. Birthday celebrations and pack traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Peter's and pack symbols. Cake at home and coming clean.

The smell of fresh squeezed orange juice, runny eggs and bacon came together in the bedroom. With my eyes still closed, I made my way to the toilet, but that was a mistake. I’m not at home, I am not at my second home but I am at Peter’s apartment. My face hit the floor before the realization.

“Alex?” Peter rushed to me from the kitchen, waring this ridiculous apron over his naked chest, at least he was waring sleeping pants  
“I’m fine! Really.” I tried to get up but my hand slipped in something wet, blood, great.  
“You have to open your eyes you know before you leave the bed.” Peter chuckled  
“I am bleeding from my head and you are making jokes in your apron.”  
“I am sorry your highness, you’ll heal in a minute.” Peter bowed but picked me up after, helped me on the the bed and got a towel for the blood  
“Thanks kind footman.” I wiped the blood from my head, feeling no wound, no pain  
“Alright, you are fixed, no need to be rude.” Peter smiled and kissed me  
“Thanks, now, you were making breakfast?” I smiled  
“Of course, do you like your toast dark or raw?”  
“What about in the middle of that.”  
“Great answer, would you like a pair of my pants?” Looking down at my totally naked body, oh forgot about that  
“That would be nice.” Covering myself up  
“No need for that pup, I only wear them because my apron is too short.” Peter winked and walked to his dresser and handed me some blue silk sleeping pants  
“Thank you.” I slipped the pants on and oh my god, they are the softest thing I’ve ever felt on my body  
“Nice huh? Go do your thing, food’s ready in two minutes.

Peter walked away and his ass looks nice in those pants, every sort of pants really but better naked. He turned around, obviously knowing what I was looking at and he smiled, filthy. I rolled my eyes and walked to the toilet again, now with my eyes open and clear vision. The sun was shining through the window that was now clear of curtains, people coming from the church now walking towards the park. Wait what time is it? 

“Peter, what time is it?”  
“Almost eleven, your phone has been going off since nine this morning.”  
“You could have told me that before.” Walking towards my phone that Peter charged for me  
“You didn’t ask and you were sleeping.”

‘Congratulations honey! I hope you had fun last night, what time will you be here from Stiles his place?’ Mellisa, Stiles his place? Derek must have send that to her form Stiles his phone or something.  
‘Hey Melissa, thank you! Yeah I had a lot of fun! I’ll be back around twelve.’ I texted back  
‘Hey man, Stiles had to text my mom to cover for you. Why did you leave with Peter?’ Scott  
‘Don’t worry my dude, you are staying with me if anyone asks, hope you are having fun. Happy birthday!’ Stiles

Fucking hell.

‘Hey Scott, I’ll be home in an hour. Because I wanted too. And thanks for your best wishes on my birthday.’ I texted back, annoyed.  
‘Thank you Stiles! You are amazing. I’ll see you later, we are having chocolate cake!.’

‘Good morning Alexander, happy birthday! Hope you enjoyed yourself last night, talk to you later.’ Chris  
‘Thank you Chris, I did enjoy myself. It would have been more fun if you were there but okay.’

“Okay food, put that thing away.” Peter said, placing a plate in front of me on the kitchen island  
“This looks amazing, thank you very much.” And Peter smiled, grabbing a wrapped box from the counter  
“Enjoy it, after breakfast you may open this present.” He placed it next to my orange juice  
“Can I open it now?”  
“No.”  
“You can’t give me a present and not letting me open it.”  
“Fine, you may open it tomorrow than.” And with that he took a bite from his toast  
“No sorry, after breakfast.”   
“No.”  
“Peter!”  
“Eat.”

It was delicious, toast perfectly toasted, eggs good amount of runny, juice good amount of sour and the bacon was crispy and salty, perfect. I was finished and stared at the gift for ten minutes and Peter just looked at me.

“Please?” I asked  
“Fine.”

I grabbed it and unwrapped it as soon as possible. It was a wooden jewelry box wit a golden clasp and there was a wolf carved onto the top half. I opened it and there was a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant hanging from it. Three spirals that met in the center, it looked pretty but I had no idea what it was.

“I love it, what does it mean?” I asked  
“It’s a triskelion, it’s the Hale pack symbol.” Peter said with pride in his voice  
“It’s beautiful, why is it your symbol?”  
“The three spirals can mean anything that comes in three. Like past, present, future or mind, body, soul or the three things that can not be hidden.”  
“What are those?”  
“The sun, the moon and the truth.”  
“What does it mean for you?”  
“You are quick, well for the Hale pack it means Alpha, Beta, Omega. It reminds us that, as werewolves, we can always rise or fall to another.”  
“How?”  
“Well, I’m an alpha because I killed another alpha in a challenge but I can always loose those powers to save someone else or if someone takes it from me without killing me. A lone wolf is an omega, they are exiles or the last living member of the pack. Some choose to be alone but they are easy to kill and they are weaker because they don’t have a pack. Beta’s are the rest of the pack really, you are a beta. I draw power from you, Derek, Scott and Isaac to become a stronger alpha but because I am stronger that means you are stronger too. A healthy and strong pack is all we want and need.”  
“Jesus, I’d never figured that there was so much to it.”  
“There is, all those books at the Hale mansion are filled with our history Alex. We will go through some of the important ones later this week.”  
“I would like that, to understand more about all of this. Now, do my necklace please?” I gave him the silver band and turned around  
“This means a lot to me, you have to know that. My beta wearing our symbol.” Locking it into place  
“It’s beautiful, thank you.” The cold silver triskelion laid perfectly in the small dip of the sternum  
“Thank you Alexander. Let’s grab your things and I will take you home.” Peter kissed me and walked towards the bed.

We got into the car and drove to my house, feels weird saying that, my house. Maybe my mother will bother to call and otherwise I will try later today. Peter parked the car a few houses down and opened my door.

“Thank you, for everything Peter.”  
“Of course pup, I had a lovely time and you are welcome any time you want.” He meant that   
“Good to know.” I kissed him and waved him off

Melissa was waiting in front of the house with some balloons.

“Happy birthday honey!” She hugged me and kissed my cheek  
“Thank you Melissa.”   
“Are you hangover?”  
“No! I swear.”  
“Well, Scott isn’t either, how good of you.”

Well we are werewolves Melissa and we can only get drunk now if we spike our drinks.

“We are very good boys.” I laughed  
“Are you really?” She took me inside and there were decorations everywhere and the cake looked delicious. Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Allison sat in the living room with party poppers and music.  
“Happy birthday!” They screamed in union  
“Thank you guys! You are early.” I laughed  
“Yes, small gathering, early beginning and early ending.” Melissa patted my back  
“Thanks.”  
“Cake!” Stiles demanded   
“Sure Stiles.” Melissa sighed  
“So, how was the rest of your evening?” I asked the three  
“Very nice, I had the best evening ever with the best guy ever.” Stiles began  
“Yeah? You had fun?” I wiggled my eyebrows  
“Not your kind of fun I bet, but we had a pretty good time.”  
“Good for you Stiles.”  
“And how was your night?” Allison smiled  
“Very nice, we watched a movie and listened to some music and went to bed.”  
“Sure.” Stiles said  
“You two had fun?” I asked Allison and Scott  
“They were in each others throats all night.” Stiles snorted  
“Sounds like fun.” I laughed  
“We were kind of worried as well.” Scott began  
“Scott, not now.” I said and turned to Isaac  
“Glad you are here, did work go okay?”  
“Yeah, it was fine, there were these men asking al sorts of questions about the night of the full moon when I got attacked by Peter but obviously I didn’t tell them. They smelled like guns Alex.” Isaac whispered all of that so Allison wouldn’t hear  
“Hunters?” I asked  
“I think so.”  
“No Chris?”  
“No, but I could smell him, sitting in his car.”  
“Fuck.”  
“I didn’t tell them anything Alex, I swear.” Isaac began to panic  
“Isaac I believe you, it’s okay really. We might have to tell Peter though.”  
“Yeah maybe.”

I looked at Scott, making sure he got all of that but he was busy with Allison and Stiles was on his phone, probably texting Derek. Well, a problem for later. We ate cake, they all gave me one huge present, a new sketchbook with a new case from Faber Castell with beautiful new pencils. I loved it and thanked them. At around two o clock they left and I went upstairs to try my new pencils out on my desk, on paper of course. They were beautiful and I started drawing Peter, using all different kinds of colors and techniques. For dinner we ate pizza and garlic bread, fucking amazing. But then Scott knocked on my door later that night.

“Are you seriously banging the alpha?”  
“Hello Scott, do come in.”  
“Alex I am serious.”  
“I like him Scott, like you like Allison. Sorry.”  
“No I don’t care that he is a man or anything but he is older, the alpha, there is this huge power imbalance.”  
“And I know that Scott, but I am in charge, I set the pace. Well he is in charge in bed but if there is something I don’t want it doesn’t happen.”  
“You slept with him?”  
“I slept in his bed and we jerked off together and took a bath together.”  
“Dude.”  
“You asked Scott, I’ll be as detailed as you want me to be if that pleases you but you have to understand that I really like him and that wont go away.”  
“I know, and I love that for you but be careful. Like you said, we still don’t know a lot of things about being a werewolf.”  
“They have a pack symbol and all the books in the library are filled with history and information about werewolves and the Hale pack.”  
“What symbol?”  
“This one.” I showed him the triskelion  
“Wow, that’s cool, he gave that to you?”  
“Yeah, and you guys will have it to I guess but maybe in a different form.”  
“Cool.”  
“We have to call Peter later, Chris and some other hunters showed up at the graveyard while Isaac was working last night. They were asking questions about the night of the full moon when Peter bit Isaac. He needs to know.”  
“Oh shit, did Isaac see Chris?”  
“No, he kept his distance but Isaac could smell him in his car. I think he stayed away so that he wouldn’t blow his cover.”  
“Isaac could be in danger though, they might tricked him into saying or doing something.”  
“No, Isaac said he didn’t told them anything and that they didn’t try to do something.”  
“Okay, well, we can talk to Peter before school.”  
“Sure, now, thanks for listening and for the gift. Goodnight brother.”  
“You are welcome, goodnight brother.”


	22. Declaration of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris meet again while worrying about Alexander. Chris and Alex go on a trip.

‘Peter, we have a problem.’  
‘Call me in five.’

“Well, we have to call him in five minutes Scott.”  
“Alright, well we have to go now so we’ll call him on the way.” Scott grabbed his bike  
“I’ll walk, see you later.”  
“Mom will pick up the bike later today so tomorrow you can ride next to me instead off slowing me down.”  
“Awesome, I’ll be right behind.”  
“Okay dude.”

The weather was absolutely terrible today but Melissa needed the car for work, after her shift she goes to pick up a bicycle at her colleague's house for me. I don’t mind walking but the rain that was coming from the sky at the moment did piss me off. And than I almost forgot to call Peter.

‘Peter, hey.’  
‘Hey pup, how are you?’  
‘Fine, you?’  
‘Well you said that we have a problem.’  
‘Yeah, sorry, well. Isaac told me that some hunters wanted to talk to him when he was working at the graveyard.’  
‘About?’  
‘The night of the full moon, they obviously didn’t introduce themselves as hunters but Isaac smelled gunpowder and.’  
‘And what?’  
‘Chris, he sniffed out Chris in his car.’  
‘What were they asking?’  
‘About the damage the digger sustained, if he saw anything.’  
‘Fuck, they must have traced me back there.’  
‘You are a werwolf, didn’t you notice them following you?’  
‘They didn’t follow me, they traced my steps there.’

The rain came down like a proper shower now, I wasn’t even halfway there. A car horn interrupted my self pity.

‘What was that?’ Peter asked, still on the phone

Chris his SUV parked next to me and he rolled the window down.

“Need a ride?” Chris asked with a wicked grin on his face

‘Is that Christopher? Don’t get in that car you hear me.’ Peter tried but I hung up

“Thank you!” I said and climbed in the front seat  
“Happy belated birthday.”  
“You congratulated me.”  
“Not properly.” He smiled, those beautiful teeth and lips came closer and he kissed me.  
“Well, thank you for your gift.” I laughed  
“That wasn’t a gift, you are getting your gift on Saturday after your game.”  
“The lake house?”  
“You get it at the lake house, now, don’t you have school?”  
“Yeah but I got picked off the road by a beautiful strange man.”  
“With manners, so he will drive you there.” And with that he drove off to the school

When we arrived he kissed me again, the car windows are tinted all around so no peeping toms or Karin like moms. Okay bad joke, sorry.

“You better go inside, otherwise I am turning around and I will bring us home.” Chris moaned, I never want anything else to come out of his mouth because oh my god  
“Don’t do that.”  
“What baby?”  
“Moan, you sound like a fucking pornstar.”  
“You seem to like it a little to much to stop.” Chris laughed and kissed me again  
“Fucker.” I gasped  
“Go now.”  
“Fine, thank you for the ride.” Chris winked and I got out of the car

I should have heard him, smelled him, when Peter came up to me. He was soaked by the rain, did he ran here from his apartment?

“Don’t ever hang up on me again when I know he is with you unannounced.” Peter growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me with him  
“Peter stop it! It is raining, he saw me walking from home to school and offered me a ride.”  
“Peter, let him go.” Chris got out of his car and I believe those are the first words Chris ever said to Peter since he was eighteen  
“Chris.” I started  
“You get back in your car Argent.”  
“Peter just go.” I started again but it was no use  
“How do you know each other?” Chris asked  
“He is a friend of Melissa.” I lied  
“Well maybe you need to stick with Scott and Allison.” Chris said  
“And maybe you need to shut up.” Peter growled  
“How mature, Alex, go inside.” Chris smiled at me  
“I have the feeling you don’t like each other, so I’ll wait till you both leave.”  
“It’s fine, go inside.” Peter said  
“No I.”  
“Alex.” They both said in union and looked at me, they both have concern written on their face and sorrow in their eyes. It’s heartbreaking to think about they once loved each other and now want to kill each other. The scent they both emit is a mix of theirs but there is wet grass, dead flowers and musk that goes with it. It doesn’t really add up, it’s musk but different, more sweeter than the heavy musk scent. Is it love?

“Alex, go to class.” Chris said again, smiling at me but there was a bittersweet look on his face  
“It’s okay.” Peter added and it’s like I felt him calm down  
“Alright, I’ll go, when you both leave.”  
“I have an appointment anyway.” Peter said and looked at my neck, but I hid the necklace underneath my shirt and he came closer. The bastard pulled my shirt down and grabbed the triskelion and laid it on my chest, on my shirt for Chris to see. Peter looked at me apologetically but this is some sort of declaration of war.  
“Peter, what did you do?” Chris looked like a lost fucking puppy but Peter just smiled at him and took off

“Chris, are you alright?” I tried to stay calm but Chris must figured out now that I am a werewolf and now he is going to kill me  
“I am fine, he gave you that?” Chris walked towards me  
“Yes, for my birthday, he told me it’s a triskelion or something.”  
“It is, he gave you anything else?”  
“Now, he doesn’t know me that well of course so he gave something he liked.”  
“Makes sense, now I feel stupid my gift is already at the cabin.”  
“No need, makes it more exiting.”  
“Great that you think that way, now, go inside and attend your class.”  
“I will, what will you do?”  
“I am going home.”

The lie was unmistakable. The jump in his heartbeat, the hitch in his breath. He was a trained hunter so if he knew I was a werewolf he would control his lie. 

“Well, have fun, I’ll see you later.”  
“You will.” He winked and got in his car and drove off

\-------

Chris has been ignoring me since Monday morning. Peter on the other hand is stalking me and I am the one who’s ignoring him. How could he do that, Chris obviously knows what the symbol means and what it is to the Hale family. He was the one who yelled at me about being responsible, not letting the secret get out that he had turned teenagers for his pack. And he just put that on the line that day. Now I am living in the insecurity of Chris knowing or not knowing or exposing myself. Will he talk to me this afternoon? He is supposed to be joining Allison for the game, and what about later today? We are supposed to go to the lake house together.

“Dude, are you okay?” Scott entered the locker room and sat next to me  
“Yeah, just nervous.”  
“You will be fine, we actually have a change of winning against the Beavers now that Boyd has joined us.”  
“Of course.”  
“Five more minutes guys, than we will enter the field like soldiers.” Coach entered the locker room 

I grabbed my gear and walked after Scott. It was raining the entire week so the grass is wet, muddy and slippery but at least it wasn’t raining anymore. The stands were filled with people, Lydia sat next to Allison and they were holding up a sign; ‘Go Jackson Go Scott’. Awesome. Chris was nowhere to be found so that was even better. 

“Are you alright?” Isaac asked me  
“Yeah why?”  
“Your scent smells sad, has been for the last few days.”  
“Tired, that’s all.”  
“Okay, let’s pretend that you are tired.” Isaac said, telling my lies of course  
“Thanks.”  
“Look at that.” Isaac laughed and looked at the bleachers and there was Chris, his beard was longer, and he was holding up a tiny sign that said; Go Alexander. My heart was exploding. Chris winked and mouthed a I am sorry and I couldn’t help but to smile back. I wonder where he was though. The game was about to begin and I winked at Boyd, he is nice and I think he could be a great lacrosse player and a friend with that. 

We won, fourteen to two. 

“You were amazing Boyd.” I pat him on the shoulder  
“Thanks! It’s like football with the body slams, I like it.” He smiled  
“Yeah I suppose.”  
“Well there champ.” Chris came up to me  
“Don’t ever call me champ.” I laughed  
“I am sorry for not contacting you this week, I was out of town for business.”  
“That’s okay, I just thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”  
“Never, do we need to pick up some stuff from your home?”  
“What for?”  
“We were going to the lake house remember?”  
“You still want too?”  
“Of course Alex, sorry about last week but it had nothing to do with you.” Chris smiled  
“I actually already packed a go back, it’s in my locker.”  
“Sneaky.” Chris grinned and walked over to Allison.

Scott was already changing when I walked into the locker room. I still need to tell him that i’m not here this weekend, and Melissa.

“Scott?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You remember Mel right?”  
“Your old neighbor?”  
“Yes, she is moving this weekend and she asked me to stay with her until Monday morning.”  
“Why?”  
“Her boyfriend is still in New York for business and she doesn’t want to sleep alone yet.”  
“Where is she moving to?”  
“Why all the questions Scott, but she is moving to San Jose.”  
“Just curious dude, did you tell mom?”  
“No, maybe you can tell her.”  
“I think you should call her.”  
“Fine Scott thanks.” I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone to call Melissa

‘Hey there Alex, did you win?’  
‘Yes we did!’  
‘Awesome honey, that why you called?’  
‘No actually. My old friend Mel is moving to San Jose and she asked if I wanted to stay with her until Monday morning or so.’  
‘She is moving? With that awful boyfriend?’  
‘Yes, he is in New York now for business thats why she wanted me to stay with her.’  
‘Well if you are back before school, I don’t mind. Is she picking you up?’  
‘Yeah her flight landed at SFO a couple of hours ago, she is on her way here.’  
‘Well have fun, text me when you arrive and when you leave please.’  
‘Will do, thank you Melissa.’

Mel is currently enrolling into Harvard.

“Scott, see you Monday.” I said  
“Peter keeps calling Isaac and me about you, what happened?”  
“He is an asshole Scott, that’s what.”  
“He hurt you?”  
“Don’t want to talk about it, I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Have fun.”

Scott knows something is wrong but I don’t care right know, he is going to enjoy his weekend with Allison at her house and I am going to enjoy myself with her father. I grabbed my bag and took off my shoulder pads but left the rest on, I’ll take a shower when we get there. The parking lot was packed with cars but Chris parked his behind the school for us to meet. He was leaning back on his car, fumbling with his seal ring, the grin on his face when I approached was priceless. And the kiss was even better.

“Get in the car.” Chris laughed when I tried to climb him  
“Fine.”


	23. The lake house part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family Argent owned lake house is a enormous villa with an imperial staircase, imagine that. Alex has a bit of fun with Chris.

It must have been an hour drive but I wouldn’t know because I just woke up. The car was warm, the chairs were very comfortable and the BeeGees accompanied me into a dream. 

“Baby, we are here.” Chris squeezed my thigh and opened his door, so I opened my eyes to see this giant house on the edge of the lake. There were spotlights in the driveway that led up to the house and illuminated the front yard and the house beautifully. I opened the car door and got hit by a harsh and cold wind, we were more up in the mountains that Beacon Hills was. Chris grabbed our bags from the trunk and walked up to the giant double door and grabbed his keys.

“Jesus Chris, it’s enormous.” I gasped  
“Nice right?” He smiled and opened the right door  
“Nice? My shoes are nice, this is insanely beautiful. How the hell did you buy this?”  
“It’s a family shared lake house, it’s been here for ages and we fix and remodel it every ten years.”

We walked inside and ended up in this gigantic hallway with a fucking chandelier lightening up a imperial staircase. The walls were from a dark and white marble that matched the stairs. There were wild animal heads on the wall and stiff family portraits. It looked a bit like Downton Abbey to be honest.

“It’s a bit much for my taste but the view is amazing.” He took my hand and led me through the living room to the sliding doors and opened them.  
“Oh my god.”

The garden was huge, a large porch stretched along the entire back off the house. You needed stairs to get down.. For real. When you look further there is this cute little green house that is lit up by at least a dozen lightbulbs hanging from the tree next to it. And than the lake, it was also huge but you could see the forrest and it’s trees surrounding the lake all around. It was beautiful, all of it.

“How is it even possible that your family owns this?”  
“The first Argents are from France and their children moved to America and dug this lake actually and bought the ground. It’s been passed down ever since.”  
“Amazing.”  
“It’s even more beautiful in the summer or winter, you can swim in the lake, throw barbecues or it’s a winter wonderland here.”  
“I would love to visit both times.” I smiled  
“And you are obviously invited, now, let’s get back inside and I will prepare the fireplace.” We walked back inside and Chris locked the doors, for safety I guess.  
“Where is the restroom?”  
“Back to the hallway and take a right.”  
“Thank you.” 

I had a ten minute walk back to the hallway, no that’s a joke but it took at least sixty seconds. The animal heads following me to the toilet was kinda creepy but I found it. The restroom was all marble as well, must have cost a fortune. I washed my hands and the soap smelled amazing but a little too sweet for my taste, gives me an headache. On my way back I heard the fire crackling and smelled hot chocolate being poured. That man is a god send.

“Look at that.” I smiled, looking at Chris who was sitting on the couch with two hot chocolates and chips and crackers on the side table with his feet up.  
“Took you long enough.”  
“Yeah Carson was fetching me some toilet paper.”  
“Carson?”  
“The butler from Downton Abbey.”  
“Downton what?”  
“Christopher Argent, you have got to be kidding me.”  
“I am sorry, I don’t watch a lot of tv.” He laughed  
“Downton Abbey is cultural heritage, like Pulp fiction or the godfather.”  
“Okay, maybe I’ll watch it one day.”  
“Sure.” I laughed, grabbing my cocoa “Where have you been?”  
“What?”  
“Where have you been last week?”  
“Oh just some appointments in the city.”  
“Business appointments?”  
“Yes.”  
“And that’s why you own the beard from Chuck Noland?”  
“My beard is a bit more sophisticated than Chuck Noland’s Alex.”  
“Well I am sorry sir.”  
“You should be.” He tucked me closer against him and laid his arm on my shoulder  
“Do you have a music system here?”  
“Yes we do, but I have no idea how it works, the system name is La Bête.”

Fucking ironic.

I opened my Spotify and connected with La bête and started a playlist with my most listened to songs. Chris smiled at the first song which was Until you come back to me from Aretha Franklin but his smell was sad. I have been listening to that song a lot since my birthday night with Peter, fuck Peter.

“You like this song?” I asked him  
“Yeah, I listened to this son a lot when I was younger.”

Well shit.

“Want me to turn it off?”  
“No, I like it.”  
“Do you mind if I take a shower, I must reek.”  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just want to shower.”  
“Walk with me.” Chris grabbed our bags 

We walked up the stairs and he led me down the hall where this thick wooden door separated the hall with the bedroom and en suite. It was beautiful, again.

“You can take a shower and put on something comfortable, I’ll be downstairs.”  
“Or you can stay.”  
“Or I can stay.” He smiled 

I pulled off my dry fit and undershirt and took a seat on the triple king bed. My socks are reeking, and I am not happy with being a werewolf right now. Chris was taking off his henley and his t shirt and damn, he had this upper arm tattoo that fitted him beautifully.

“Do you own a motorcycle?”  
“Yes.”  
“Typical.” I chuckled  
“What was that?” He walked towards me and started to tickle me  
“Stop! Please, stop!” I trashed in his arms “Mercy!”  
“You are too easy.” He laughed and took off his pants, are we showering together?  
“Joining me?”  
“Not if you don’t want too?”  
“Fuck yes.” I laughed and Chris rolled his eyes and smiled  
“Come on.” He pushed me into the bathroom that had a giant walk in shower and a tub two times the size off Peter’s bathtub  
“Is there a slushy machine anywhere? Or ice cream?”  
“Why?”  
“Than this place would be my dream home.”  
“You are crazy.”

Chris turned on the shower and I took the liberty to take off my underwear before he turned back around.

“Fuck.” Chris gasped  
“Maybe later.”  
“Funny.”  
“Your turn.” I smiled and he pulled his boxers down, just like I thought, longer than Peter’s and just as thick  
“Your mouth is open.” He joked  
“Funny.”

I walked up to him and kissed him. His hands roamed my body and hugged me against him when he dragged me under the hot rain shower. His beard scratches my skin but I like it, the burn of it stays a while before it heals itself. He was sucking bruises in my neck not knowing they would be gone in the morning. His hard member was rubbing against my stomach, brushing my own hard on once or twice. I moaned into his neck when he bit a little harder and bucked against him. I felt his smile on my neck but I didn’t care. I wormed my way out off his arms and got on my knees, looked up at him and wasn’t that a beautiful sight. His pupils dilated, mouth open, chest hair wet and abs tight, and with that I took him in my mouth. Dipping my tongue in the slit and traced under the head, licking down the base and sucked on his balls. The musky scent was oozing from his body and got stronger when he was leaking precum in my mouth. There was a bench in the shower and I pushed him to sit on it, never letting go. Chris was breathing heavily but it wasn’t showing that he had a difficult time. Must be trained for everything, so I sucked around his head, getting rewarded with a gasp and a smack on my ass. 

Chris placed his leg between my legs and rubbed my cock with his foot earning him a tooth on his cock. He growled, quite impressive, and gave me a warning look before rubbing my cock again. I kept sucking on the head but took him deeper and deeper in my throat, chocking myself on it. He moaned and more precum oozed from the head when I did so. The pressure on my cock increased simultaneously with me sucking harder. I bobbed my head up and down his cock and licked the head clean with every drop of precum while Chris kept rubbing his foot along my shaft and pressed his toes against my balls. He dropped his facade when he started to cum, breath hitching, animalistic sounds coming from his mouth and grabbing my hair with his hands and tugged. Warm white spurts of cum hit the back of my throat and I swallowed it all down. Chris being the gentleman he is, picked my up from the tiles and kissed me and wrapped his hand around my cock and jerked until I came. 

“Jesus kid.” Chris breathed against my lips  
“Yeah, same.”

Chris soaped our body’s in and rinsed us off with the hand shower and turned the shower off. In the bedroom fluffy towels were grabbed from the closet and put around my shoulders by Chris and dried myself off. I opened my bag and pulled on some clean boxers and sweatpants but left the shirt behind. The shower gel was as sweet as the hand soap in the restroom so I had to sit down for a moment. The shower was a bit hot so maybe I’m a little overheated.

“You okay?” Chris kissed my shoulder and sat next to me on the bed  
“Yes, water was bit hot so I’m a little light headed.”  
“You should have said.”  
“Well your cock was in my mouth.”  
“Brat.”  
“I loved it.”  
“Me too, you want to go to bed or hang out down stairs a bit?”  
“I want to enjoy this place as much as I can for the weekend.”  
“Follow me than.”


	24. The lake house part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter swings by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I got sick and had to stay in bed for a while. But I am back! hope you'll enjoy it. It's a short one but I will be posting more frequently like before.

The fire did its job of warming up the living room when we sat back on the couch. Chris grabbed two bottles of water and laid a blanket over both of us. His satisfying smell and happiness fueled my happiness. He smiled down at me and time stood still for just a second, all worries forgotten. I was here in this beautiful house with a beautiful man, my life was going rather perfect at the moment but when is that bubble going to burst?

"What are you thinking about?" Chris kissed my temple  
"That I'm happy."  
"Good."  
"Are you?"  
"Right now I am very happy."  
"Good."  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Where did you and Allison moved away from?"  
"Where is that question coming from?"  
"Well, you don't move in the middle of a school year, only if it's necessary, believe me, I know."  
"We moved back here actually. I took Allison to France when she was six and lived with my family there. Victoria and I just divorced and someone threw a party because of it and it took me by surprise but I was very hurt by that. It was a good excuse to leave for France." Chris huffed, smelling sad again  
"I am sorry." Damn Peter  
"It's not your fault of course. About a year ago my father and sister did something stupid and I wanted to come back, Allison was sixteen at the time and became a bit bored over there so it was an easy decision. I had to take care of some things so our return got delayed until now."  
"Glad you waited." I smiled but it must have been awful to come back here just because Kate killed a young Hale wolf  
"Me too." He kissed me and pulled me against his chest but the shower gel was very prominent and I needed some water  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just thirsty." My body felt weak and the urge to turn grew

The doorbell rang. Who the fuck is that?

"Stay here Alex." Chris pulled on a shirt and opened a drawer in the hallway, a fifty caliber matte silver gun came in to view

My senses were off, I can't see clearly and that damn smell is blocking everything else. Chris opened the door but left the screen door closed. With the gun behind his back, he was ready to protect us but decided not to use it when he knew the person outside the door.

"Peter, may I ask what you are doing here?" Chris asked and did Peter seriously followed us here?  
"May I ask why you kidnapped an eighteen-year-old boy while he's supposed to be in San Jose?" The question was also directed at me  
"How do you even know about that?" I yelled at him  
"Scott told me." Peter wanted to step inside but he couldn't open the screen door. His eyes flashed red at Chris who just chuckled.  
"That's an interesting color on you, Peter."   
"You like it? Let me show them a bit closer, open the door." Peter growled, he was getting angry now, I could feel it. My strength weakened though, my eyes were heavy and my legs were numb. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness and everything went dark.

It's crazy, this is the second time in my life that I have fainted. The first time was my father's doing, I will never forget that. It was a Sunday afternoon, the sun was shining and our neighbors joined us for a picnic at the park. The neighbors had a daughter, Mel, she was always so nice to me. She had an awful boyfriend and always said to me that if I ever wanted to be straight that I should call her. I told her every day that we should marry for the fun of it and she would laugh. She is doing great at the moment, got into Harvard and broke up with that piece of shit. She is doing better than I am right now. Oh, I forgot to say that my father threw a plate at my head, the first time I fainted. 

"No wonder he fainted, this house smells." Peter's voice echoed in my head, definitely inside now  
"Peter, did you turn him?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Chris and Peter. They were looking at each other, challenging each other. My cough broke their trance and looked down at me.

"Don't do that again." Chris smiled and helped me up the couch  
"Sorry, wasn't planning to."  
"Well, Peter you can leave then." Chris pointed at the door but Peter didn't budge  
"Hell no Argent, if I'm leaving, he is going with me."  
"I'm not going anywhere." I said and Peter glared  
"He's staying." Chris said  
"Alexander, he is going to chain you up in their torture room or kill you so I suggest that you get in my car."  
"So you did turn him, un-fucking-believable Hale!" Chris yelled and paced through the room. At this time I was sweating, tired, and scared that Chris would have to do something to me. Peter took a seat next to me on the couch and started to massage my neck. The pressure felt amazing and my headache was drifting away.

"Did he offer you the bite?" Chris asked after a few minutes of silence

I had to think fast, no he didn't offer me the bite but if I say that, Peter would be in serious trouble.

"Yes, he offered, and I excepted."  
"With all the downsides of being a werewolf, you still said yes?"  
"Chris, you know about my home situation. I'm weak and sad and he offered me something that I can use to help people. I'm strong, healthy, happy, and energetic which I haven't been in a very long time." Peter squeezed my neck in affirmation   
"Stop touching him." Chris growled   
"Yeah, don't think so." Peter smiled  
"What are you going to do with me, Chris?" I asked, terrified for the answer but I needed to know right  
"Peter broke the rules, I should report that." Chris whispered  
"And if I asked you not to? Would that be selfish?"  
"There are rules for a reason kid."  
"Chris, please, I'm finally living a healthy life here with you and with him as my Alpha."  
"Amongst other things." Peter chuckled  
"I need to think about this Alex, please understand."  
"Of course."  
"Peter, you know your way around the place, get him some water and I'll be right back."

Chris walked towards the hallway and ascended the stairs. I had the urge to cry, but this whine escaped my throat that sounded like a howl. Peter was rubbing circles on my back and shushing my whines. He positioned himself in the corner of the couch and pulled my back against him, stroking my hair and petting my bare chest. There was nothing sexual about it, just an alpha looking after his beta. The room was hot and filled with a mix of scents, content, anger, and sadness. The crackling fire filled my ears and Peter's breathing movements calmed me down and before I knew it, I was dozing off.


	25. The lake house part 3

"Wake up sweetheart."

A warm and soft blanket was draped over my body and I couldn't move. Two hot bodies were flush against me, one from the front and one from behind. The sun was shining through the window into the bedroom, the birds were chirping and the water in the lake was softly crashing against the dock. A pair of lips were pressed against my neck, a beard scratched my shoulder and four hands roamed my body. I opened my eyes and Chris and Peter were next to me, Chris behind and Peter in front of me. I couldn't help myself but I had to smile, a wide grin was now stuck on my face. Peter looked at Chris and reached for his neck, pulled him towards himself, and kissed him. 

"Baby."

Peter bit Chris his bottom lip and Chris moaned before looking at me and kissing me with his bloody lip. Peter kissed his way down my abdomen and left bruises along the way. 

"Alexander!" 

My eyes shot open to see Peter looking down at me, I was still laying on his belly, enjoying his steady breathing.

"Hey there." Peter smiled and kissed my forehead  
"Hey."  
"Do you mind repositioning?"  
"No, of course not." I got up and felt Peters hard on digging in my lower back  
"Sorry, you were having quite the dream there." Peter laughed  
"Yeah, it was nice." I smiled and stood up from the couch to stretch. When every bone and muscle popped back into place, I cracked my head to the side resulting in a loud crack and seeing Chris standing there

"Hey." I smiled at him but the look in his eyes was unchanged   
"I don't know what to do Alex, I really don't."  
"I am trying to understand what kind of decision you have to make but please Chris, if it's about your job to protect the people or if it's because of your family, I am no danger."  
"I know that Alex, but if I make an exception for you, what happens to the next werewolf that stumbles into town?"  
"I understand Chris, if you don't trust me then I will stay with you on the full moons."  
"Alexander." Peter growled  
"No Peter, you have no idea how much he means to me, how much you mean to me. I need to know that it's okay that I'm me." I felt tears forming in my eyes and Peter sighed  
"Christopher, for him to give up his full moon freedom to please you, that's very special. If you agree, and please do, we can train him together so that you know that he won't be a threat."

Chris walked towards the liquor cabinet and poured himself a scotch, gulping it all down before looking at me.

"I care for you, I really do, so I am willing to try. Don't forget that I have a daughter that needs protecting as well so if I even question your obedience, this is over."   
"Thank you so much, I won't let you down I promise." I smiled and looked at Peter  
"I hear your sincerity Alexander, so I know that you have feelings for us both and you want this to work. I am going to try to make this work." Peter said and walked over to kiss me  
"I can only trust you are telling me the truth kid, please don't hurt me." Chris cracked a tiny smile and situated himself back on the couch  
"I swear on everything that is even remotely important to me." I said and meant it, I walked over to him and kneeled on the floor  
"You are so beautiful." Chris grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss  
"Christopher, I don't expect you to trust me yet but that is likewise. But is it possible for me to stay here?" Peter asked  
"Yeah, you promised me that we would do this together right? We might have to talk about everything tomorrow, I'm tired now."  
"Sure."

Well, that sounds good.

"Why don't you pick a movie?" Chris said to me and kissed me again  
"Sure." 

I grabbed my phone from the side table and searched for a movie on Prime Video. The accidental husband popped up in my recommendations and I am in serious love with Jeffrey Dean Morgan. I turned around and saw Peter watching a tired Chris who had closed his eyes for a second. Sadness and happiness were prominent in the room but my excitement was stronger. Peter walked towards the chair next to the couch and sat down, I took that as a sign to sit down as well. 

"You want anything to drink?" Chris asked Peter in a civil tone, sort of  
"Do you have some wolfsbane for me?"  
"Want me to lace it for you?" Chris actually laughed  
"Funny." Peter said but nodded anyway's  
"I'll walk with you." I said and went after Chris 

His heartbeat was steady but his scent was a mix of sadness, tiredness but happiness as well. I took the opportunity to hug him from behind, laying my head on his back and inhaling his scent. He smiled and placed his hands over mine on his chest and kissed my knuckles. 

"Thank you." I whispered  
"What for, baby?"   
"Everything, thank you for putting up with my drama." I laughed  
"Well, it's part of my drama as well."  
"But still, I am the one in love with two old men."  
"Hey!" Chris and Peter simultaneously yelled at me

I laughed and grabbed an ice tea for myself and walked back to the living room and laid down on the couch. Chris walked into the room and handed a drink to Peter and he cautiously sniffed the glass before humming in content when he took a sip. Chris sat down next to me on the couch and lifted my legs and laid them on his lap. Peter was dripping with pure jealousy but had his eyes on the tv. I smiled and pressed play and one of the three most beautiful men in the world appeared on the screen. Every five minutes or so, Peter would turn his head in my direction and growled very softly every time I moved. Feeling confident, I pressed my heel down in Chris his lap and smelled a spark of arousal but his face stayed natural. Peter was lying sprawled out on the chair, a hand on his thigh and his gaze focused on the tv. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was stripping off his shirt, and boy he is fine so I (intentionally) let a small whine escape and had to do my best not to laugh at the two heads who shot up. 

This is going to be fun.


End file.
